The Gods Must Be Crazy
by InkstainedHands1177
Summary: "Perseus Jackson, greatest of all,/Fire and Sky will be your downfall./Change or alter Olympus, you must,/Or this Age shall end in war of lust." Percy has something he shouldn't have, and gets something he doesn't deserve. He also starts a war. ((Contains Spoilers for all books. I do not own Percy Jackson!))
1. Chapter 1- I Hide Behind a Scale

**Hi! This is the first chapter in a twenty-chapter story. I've already finished writing it. I'll try to post this on a regular basis. Feel free to call out if you want a character to be more included in this. I can still make the changes. I hope you guys enjoy this. It's a **_**very**_** Percy centered story. Sorry it you don't like that. This story will also have traces of yaoi in it. Sorry again, if you don't like that. I'll pre-title any chapters that might make M content. There is **_**nothing**_** explicit in this whole story. I want everyone to be able to enjoy this.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. **

** This chapter has T content, and some spoilers for the past books. I changed it up a little. Leo is back.**

Chapter One: I Hide Behind a Scale

**Seven Months After Gaea's Defeat **

I knew I couldn't keep this up for long, but if there was anything that made up the majority of my core, it was stubborn determination not to loose. I sat beside a stream. I had escaped Camp Half Blood narrowly, and New York by the skin of my teeth. The only reason I had survived this long was because some of the gods were on my side, and certain magician offered his help.

I glanced up at the sky and smirked. As long as I have this thing, you're never gonna find me Uncle! My hand went to my necklace. Strung on it, right beside the clay beads, was a scale. A scale Carter Kane gave to me. He and I had been meeting up regularly to help each other clean up Egyptian, and Greek or Roman monsters in each other's 'backyards'. I had even been invited into their, Nome? Is that what they called it? I thought it was little green man. Turns out it's a multistory building with a huge magical library and a white crocodile. I enjoyed talking to Philip. However, I still didn't like that baboon, and the freaky gryphon made me nervous.

Anyway, I had been warned by my father that the gods were going to— yep, you guessed it, gonna make me a god too.

I had asked him why, and Poseidon had just shrugged, and said. "Zeus' pride. He always gets what he wants and you foiled his attempt to give you the ultimate gift. Also, you're the best fighter, even better than Ares. Imagine having power like that under your control. Plus, with the way things have been growing, we need a god for the Demigods, and a god for guiding Quests. You would be perfect for that."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, right, like I'm gonna serve Zeus for the rest of eternity. Still, being a god that helps other demigods, that might not be too bad. I just wanted to let Zeus know that I wouldn't come to his beck and call like a fucking puppy! I was stubborn that way. Maybe stubbornness was my fatal flaw instead?

I fingered the scale again.

"It's a scale from Apophis, the Egyptian god of Chaos. If this doesn't dampen your scent, I don't know what will." Carter had said.

Well, he'd been right. So far none of the gods had cornered me and no monsters had sought me out.

I leaned against a tree and sighed. Taking a small bowl out of my pack I filled it with water and enchanted oil that Carter gave to me. "Show me Annabeth."

I had given Annabeth a similar bowl and oil too, all provided by Carter Co.

The water shimmered and her room appeared. I waited a second, for any sound. Suddenly, I saw Athena, I ducked out of the view of the bowl so Athena wouldn't see my face randomly appearing in my girlfriend's bowl of water.

"I know you're aware of his whereabouts. Zeus is furious. Poseidon isn't helping. And Artemis is at the end of her rope. Not even Apollo has seen him from his chariot!"

I wanted to cheer.

"Mother, I cannot tell you what I don't know! This is your third trip here! If I didn't know anything then, how could I possibly know anything now? Come on!"

Athena sighed. "If only Jackson would realize that this is for his own good. He would never die. He would be young and powerful forever. He would be able to see his dad without meeting at night on the beach. He would even be able to visit his mother and step-father whenever he likes."

"And me?" Annabeth demanded. "What about him seeing me? Don't play dumb mom. I know you would never allow Percy to wed me. This is all some plan of yours to break us apart!"

Athena sniffed at her. "I never trusted Jackson. I never will."

That's not exactly an answer, lady. I glared at the water.

"Percy doesn't want to be immortal! Why can't you guys get that through?!"

Athena's eyes blazed with grey fire. "Keep your tongue. You may still be my daughter, but I _can_ punish you." With that, she glowed and was gone.

"I thought she'd never leave." I called out cheerfully.

Annabeth rushed to the bowl, almost jostling it. "Percy! How are you? Is that charm holding up?"

I laughed. "I've stayed away from all water, just in case. I'm about ten, or twenty miles, from the Alaskan border. No monsters and no monstrous gods." I informed her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Percy, when do you think you'll be able to come back?"

"Dad is going to try and bring it to a re-vote tomorrow. Until then, I'm lying low. He'll be telling you the outcome. Expect a call around midnight tomorrow from me." I heard something. "Heard something. Gotta go. See ya midnight." I pulled the oil out of the water and back into the bottle. Packing up quickly I snuck away, or tried to. I sensed something and ducked to the side of a tree. Looking up I saw a silver arrow, from our friendly neighborhood goddess, embedded in a dead tree.

"Fuck." I broke into a zig zag run.

"Perseus Jackson. You may have eluded me for a month, but you will not evade me now!"

Oh, what a good actor she is!

"Lady, I don't even know what those words mean! Sorry! I need to catch a train!" I jumped over a river, calling frantically out to the nymphs. I have helped them a lot during my travels. Cleaning their water with sand dollars I bought from stores. A wall of water, not controlled by me, slammed into Artemis, knocking her down.

I crowed, in an effort to protect the nymphs. "Score!" Artemis pretended to flounder around, and that bought me time to run. I heard a train whistle. Ah, good fortune, what would I do without her?! As the train zipped by, I grabbed on and held. Catching a train full blast is very similar to climbing a rope attached to a flying sow, or riding on top of a Minotaur.

It hurts, and it's dangerous.

I smirked. That phrase just summed up my entire life!

I rode the train until I was certain Artemis couldn't track my human scent or see me. I jumped off the train and kept walking north. Entering a town, I discovered that I was in Whitehorse, Canada. Sweet, that train took me out of my way. I sighed.

**Olympian Council - POV Change**

Athena scoffed. "Oh yes, the greatest hunter on the planet cannot bag a single _boy_!" She emphasized the gender to further needle Artemis.

Poseidon just started laughing. He was proud of his son. Very proud. He knew Artemis wasn't trying to bring him in, at first, but when he avoided her to make it look realistic, she realized that she needed to up her game. She still hadn't caught him, even if she would let him go anyway. The fact remains, that Percy Jackson is capable of eluding her. It was turning into a high-risk game of hid and seek. "Perhaps this is a sign from the Fates that he should be left alone. After all, we don't want to make an enemy out of him, by ripping his mortal future out of his unwilling hands."

Athena nodded. "Yes, Percy Jackson is a great ally, and would be a terrifying enemy. I agree with Poseidon. We should let the boy alone."

The Council froze. Zeus looked at Athena, betrayed. She had been his strongest supporter. Little did they know that Annabeth had contacted her mother and given her a very believable lie.

_Athena was just going over some theories of where Percy Jackson was, how he was able to evade them for so long, and where he was planning on going, when her daughter called her. Being the Architect, Annabeth had full access to each and any of the gods, after all she had to ask questions of what their preferences were for temples. _

"_Yes, Annabeth? Why do you look so pale?" Pale was an understatement. Her daughter looked absolutely sickly._

"_Mother, you've got to stop hounding Percy! He's got to come back to me! Please!"_

_Athena reared back in shock at her daughter's hysterical outburst. _This is not like my daughter. Something has happened._ "Annabeth, tell me! What's happening?"_

_Annabeth burst into tears. In between her gasps of breath she said something about positive, double-checked, and how could it happen with protection? Athena went cold. Percy Jackson, if her readings from Annabeth's hysterical words were correct, had caused her daughter to become pregnant._

"_Annabeth, are you pregnant?" Fear had crept into her voice. _

_Annabeth nodded and a sudden fierceness had entered her eyes. "I don't regret it! I love him! I want him to be my husband! Give him back!"_

_Athena nodded, frantic to calm her child. Hysteria could harm the baby, her grandchild. "Calm down dear. I'll change my vote. Others will change it with me." She swiped her hand through the mist, completely missing her daughter's triumphant smile._

Athena blinked back to the present. "I find our conduct most disgusting. Acting like spoiled children, because someone doesn't agree with us. We should be happy that we don't have to deal with him for eternity. His child would become even more powerful than he! That's what heroes are for! To help us, not to become gods and goddesses! I vote to leave Percy Jackson a demigod."

Hephaestus nodded and seconded the vote. Zeus looked around frantically. A lot of the Olympians were nodded their heads. Even Ares.

He jumped up. "Enough! Percy Jackson has split this Council for the last time. We've all realized how important it would be for him to become a god. His insight, Hermes, isn't that what you claimed? His insight would be enormously beneficial to us. Apollo, you claimed that his fighting prowess and power would boost our own. God of Prophecy, isn't that what you claimed? You claimed that the son of the sea, if changed to a god, would greatly increase our own power again? Isn't that what you claimed?!" Zeus could see the shifting of the Council. _Power, after all, is a great motivator._ He smiled.

"I did say that, yes, but-." Apollo was about to add to that statement.

Zeus interrupted and boomed. "Very well then! It is decided. Perseus Jackson will be hunted down and given immortality!"

Athena tried once more. "Father! Do you realize what you just said?! 'Hunted down'! Percy Jackson is our ally, not some escapee from Tartarus on the run!"

Ares smirked. "Actually, he did escape Tartarus."

Hermes chuckled. "And he is on the run."

Athena threw up her hands. They would never see reason. Nevertheless, she tried one more time, for her daughter. "You are foolish to believe that Percy would come quietly! You are naïve to think that he will obey our wishes, and heed our rules! When has he _not_ chaffed against our prophecies, and butted heads against us?! Turn Percy Jackson a god and you will have a stubborn, strong willed, mule headed, extremely independent boy to deal with for all eternity! Heed my words!"

Zeus slammed his hand on his armrest. "We have decided already!"

Poseidon struck home for Athena. They were working together for once in over a millennia, and they Olympians were startled at how well they worked together. "I demand a re-vote! Let us find out, if this is truly what the _whole council wants_!"

The chant 're-vote' came from everyone's lips. Zeus was suddenly afraid.

They voted again. Apollo, god of truth, counted them.

"For the transformation of Perseus Jackson into a god: Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Ares, Dionysus, and Hades. Six votes. For the rule of allowing Percy Jackson to remain human: Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hestia, and Persephone. Nine votes. The rule to allow Percy Jackson to remain mortal, wins."

The gods in victory cheered. Zeus glowered. He would not loose this fight. This would only be a minor set back. He would make Percy Jackson a god.


	2. Chapter 2: I Find a Gift from Kronos

**This chapter is rated M (French kiss boy/boy)**

Chapter Two: I Find a Gift from Kronos

I relaxed against my bunk. Exhausted from living on the run for a month. It felt as if Atlas had taken the weight of the world off my shoulders again. I looked down at Annabeth sleeping quietly, curled up against my side. I had given her the scale, because her mother was out for blood after she discovered that she had been tricked. Annabeth was also staying in my cabin, not that I was complaining. Athena couldn't enter the cabin without Poseidon's permission, or my own, which was sweet.

"Mmm…" Annabeth looked up at him. "Hey."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Hey you."

"Thanks for letting me crash here, until my mom cools down."

I chuckled, suddenly feeling daring. "You want to make good on that lie you told her…?" I let voice fade off suggestively. I was probably going to get punched in the gut, but it was worth it.

Annabeth blushed deeply. "Down boy." She growled. "I'm not even eighteen yet!"

I smirked. "You turn eighteen in two months. You wanna wait until then to open your present?" I wiggled my eyebrows flirtatiously.

She punched me lightly on the arm. "Shut up!"

"Not a very good comeback for a Wise Girl." I got up and stretched, aware that she was watching me. I liked that. I liked knowing that she watched me, just as much as I watched her. I turned. "Wanna go swimming? I don't teach sword fighting lessons until two."

"Sure!" I grabbed two towels. If there was anything that this cabin had an abundance of, it was beach supplies.

**POV Change**

Apollo watched Percy from his chariot. Yes, he knew it was a creeper move, and yes, he knew it would be considered desperate by all those who did not know Percy Jackson. To those who did know Percy Jackson, well, that was a different story.

Hermes smirked at him as Apollo landed his car. "Been out Percy-watching again, brother?" Apollo scoffed.

"As if you don't!"

Hermes frowned. "I don't love him." _Yeah right, Hermes, keep telling yourself that!_ Hermes shook his head to clear that traitorous thought away.

"It's just his power. Yeah, I know. It's like that for all of us. He's so powerful, and we all crave power and security in that power, that it's only natural for us to want him too."

Hermes stared at his brother. "Maybe you should have become god of Psychology?"

Apollo smirked. "No. Thank. You."

Hermes wondered. "When will father strike?"

"What?"

"You saw his face when he got out voted. He always looks like that when he's throwing an internal hissy fit at losing. He's already planning a counter attack. You know, you really shouldn't have told him what would happen if Percy became a god."

Apollo groaned. "How was I suppose to know father would get stars in his eyes about Percy's power?!"

Hermes raised an eyebrow. "Um…you know our father, right?"

Apollo couldn't help it. Despite the serious situation, he sniggered. "Yeah. I was stupid."

"And that, is the understatement of the century." Both gods turned to see Artemis walking towards them, or actually towards her chariot. The moon was about to rise soon. "The question is, what were you stupid about this time?"

Apollo rolled his eyes at his sister. "Dearest sister, I was just telling Hermes that I was foolish to tell Zeus about the power we would received from making Percy a god."

Artemis frowned pensively. "Yes, you're right. I fear what he is planning next."

Hermes nodded. "I don't want to be Percy when Zeus strikes. I hope the boy won't hate us forever."

Artemis looked at the two gods. "How would he even share his power with us? Isn't that supposed to be impossible?"

Apollo gave a short bark of laughter. "Dearest sister, everything Perseus Jackson has done has been nothing short of impossible, escaping Tartarus was only one of those things!"

Both Hermes and Artemis looked at Apollo in surprise. He hadn't looked this serious, this _worried,_ in a long time. "Brother, you know how his power could be shared, don't you?"

Apollo looked at the afterglow of his sunset. He then looked at the gods before him. His eyes dim, his face made of stone. "I see chains, a boy crying out for mercy, screams agony, enslavement, and eternal death." He stared at his sister and brother. "Percy Jackson must _never_ become a god. It will bring an end to Olympus. It will destroy us all." His eyes looked haunted. He had seen visions of war, fire, and bloodlust. He had become a victim of terror filled dreams, and both Artemis and Hermes saw his despair and shuddered.

"How?" Hermes whispered. He wasn't asking how Percy would share power, but how Percy could destroy them all by simply becoming a god.

Apollo hissed in his breath. "It would not be his fault. It would be ours. Our fault, completely and wholly." He didn't say anything more. Both Hermes and Artemis seemed to understand that the future must remain cryptic or worse things could happen if they tried to change it.

Artemis shivered. "I must go. The moon is late to rise tonight."

They parted ways. Hermes had to deliver more packages, and Apollo to follow through with a theory.

**Camp Half Blood Beach **

Apollo walked along the beach, listening to his Uncle's realm pounding upon the sand. He smiled. He could understand how people would find this relaxing. He looked further up the beach and saw the boy he had been quietly searching for throughout the evening.

He walked silently up to the sleeping form of Percy Jackson. Kneeling, he crouched over the sleeping boy, creating a cage with his arms and legs. He leaned forward, careful to not touch a single part of the boy's body, except for his lips.

Apollo gave a light, chaste kiss, but his plans for it being quick and efficient soon changed. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His arms, back, and torso tingled with power. He heard Percy moan. Tongues, or at least one tongue, quickly became involved. And with each second of the kiss, Apollo felt ancient power course through him. Power, he used to have at the peak of the Greek Age. Apollo gave a moan of lust. He wanted to take the boy. If he was receiving this much power from just a kiss, then what would he…

Apollo ripped himself away from Percy violently. He fell on his bottom on the sand, facing the still sleeping creature. Apollo's body was practically glowing with power. His aura was frighteningly brighter, and much to Apollo's shock, Percy's aura hadn't even dimmed at all. If anything, it too had grown brighter. _So this power is grown through physical connection between two beings of godly origins._ Apollo shook his head. Percy's power hadn't been diminished. He was like never dying battery, a power enhancer. Apollo shook his head again. This was bad news for Percy. The gods would never stop using him.

"So you've discovered it." It wasn't a question. Apollo stood and faced his Oracle.

"Why did you not inform me of this before?"

Rachel shrugged. "We cannot stop the future, but we can put it off. Imagine what the gods would have done if they realized this immediately after Gaea was defeated. They would have forced themselves on Percy then and there. He can make the weak strong. He could give the gods back their golden age, of course, at the price of his freedom and virtue."

Apollo frowned. "I have only started receiving visions after the Gaea's defeat. Do you know how this happened?"

Rachel frowned. "I do. You're not going to like it."

Apollo growled. "When have I ever liked seeing the future?"

She sighed. "When Kronos was destroyed, Percy was in the blast zone. As was Annabeth and Grover, but Percy was the most powerful and channeled all of it. I immediately noticed the difference when I saw him, after I accepted the Spirit of Delphi."

Apollo scowled. "Kronos' power is inside him?"

Rachel nodded. "I have a theory that makes the most sense. It's seems that Kronos realized that he had been defeated, not by Luke, but by Percy. Percy had flushed Luke to consciousness and Annabeth had taken over from there. By fighting Luke as he had done many times during their training, and by Annabeth's presence, Luke was re-awakened and started to fight Kronos. I think that- "

"Kronos wanted a last bit of revenge and gave his power to Percy, knowing that father, in his constant thirst for more power, would destroy his Council from the inside-out."

Rachel swallowed. "Like the Trojan Horse. 'The Crooked One' is a very accurate name."

Apollo cursed. "Father is insistent in making Percy a god. I made the mistake of misunderstanding my visions and told my father about everyone receiving more power if Percy became a god. We only _just_ managed to escape apocalypse because of Athena's quick thinking and speech making ability."

"Remind me to thank my future mother-in-law."

**POV Change**

Both Apollo and Rachel turned around sharply to see me. I was frowning at what a just heard. Hey, who wouldn't?! I had Kronos' power stuck inside me, and every god would want it! I looked up at Apollo. "To answer your question. I heard everything. Apollo, you're a very good kisser." I didn't need a mirror to know that there was a dark twinkle in my eyes.

Apollo flushed deep red. "P-Percy, I-I'm- "

I cut him off with a laugh. I honestly did feel very freaked out about him giving me a French kiss, but I played it off as no biggy. There was no need to heap guilt on him. He seemed to be on my side. "Dude, relax. Though that power was pretty cool feeling."

Rachel looked startled. "You were able to feel it?"

I nodded. "Un huh. Every time Annabeth kisses me, I feel a tingle, a shock, an inexplicable urge to deepen it, but we always pull back before our clothes come off." I cut myself off and looked at my companions sheepishly. "Sorry, TMI?"

Rachel looked green. "A little."

Apollo just smirked. "You must have some really good self-control."

I smiled. "Man, you have _no_ idea." He really didn't.

"Enough!" Rachel glared at both of us. She was blushing violently.

My grin faded. "So that's why, Annabeth and I also felt more energized after a kiss. I always thought it was psychological and love stuff."

Apollo shook his head. "Believe me, I wish it was only that."

I swallowed and looked up at the sky. I was kinda afraid that Uncle Zeus would come down and rape me right here and now. I gritted my teeth and asked the inevitable question. "So, what now?"

Apollo helped me up. I could tell that even skin-to-skin contact made the god tingle with energy. He jerked his hand back, before he ripped my clothes off. I glanced at him in curiosity, before I recognized the look in his eyes. Lust. Lust for me, lust for the power that was inside me. I swallowed. WHY DID EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME?!

A sudden realization took a hold of me. This meant I would have to go through the whole 'no physical contact thing'. That meant no hugs from dad anymore, most likely. I felt like screaming. Zeus had repealed the laws of keeping gods from their children only for the Fates to waltz in and screw my life up before I could really enjoy that repeal.

Apollo spoke, answering my previous question. "Honestly, I have no idea. Keep silent, keep your fingers crossed, and keep hoping father will just give up."

Rachel sighed. I rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like Uncle Z would ever give up on a scheme to get more power." I suddenly remembered something that Annabeth had told me once. I looked at Apollo, and decided that it was either now or never to figure out if it was true. Beside, Rachel was here to play referee if my theory went up in smoke.

**POV Change**

Apollo just sighed. He was about to turn and leave when he felt a tingle go up his arm. Percy had grabbed his wrist. "Percy what-?"

He was cut off when a pair of lips slammed into his. He heard Rachel gasp. Immediately he felt power rush into his being. It was addicting. It was alluring. It was shredding his self-control. He felt his hands go around Percy's waist. However, about thirty seconds into the kiss, things started to get weird. He suddenly felt exhausted, tired, and weak. Then Percy broke the kiss with a triumphant smirk.

"Thought so."

Apollo leaned heavily against Rachel. She grunted and looked at him concern.

"Wh…w-what did you d-do to me…?" He panted. He could barely keep his eyes open. Heck, his glow was utterly gone. It was as if Percy had stolen his aura or something.

"Well, something Annabeth told me came to me, actually. She said that there was a very special rule of magic. 'Whatever that can be given, can be taken away.' I thought that this situation could apply to that rule."

Rachel looked confused. "Explain." Apollo nodded. He was slowly getting his strength back.

Percy grinned. Completely satisfied that he had solved something before Rachel or Apollo had. "If power can be stolen from me through physical connection, then why couldn't _I_ steal from them through physical connection. If worse comes to worse, I can always protect myself through this."

Apollo shook his head. "Then father would simply keep you drugged and chained."

"He wouldn't!" Rachel looked outraged.

Percy smiled. "No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't run the risk of his power being stolen. If anything, he would want me dead, because of this ability of mine."

Apollo looked at him flabbergasted. "You would rather father try to kill you?"

Percy gave Apollo an inscrutable look. It unnerved Apollo, how the constantly cheerful boy could change so quickly into someone he barely even knew. And the boy didn't even seem bothered by the two kisses that they had shared. "Rather be dead and a virgin, than alive and gang raped repeatedly by power lusting gods."

Apollo shuddered. Percy's voice…it was too cold, too harsh…too _old_. Ever since Percy had come from Tartarus, he had had these flashes of a colder, more inscrutable, and much more practical Percy, a more frightening Percy. Apollo had mentioned it once to Athena, but she had looked at him as if he were hallucinating. _But it's not me! I swear, Percy's come back changed! But coming back from Tartarus? Wouldn't anyone come back changed?_ Apollo glanced at Rachel, who, to his surprise, was nodding.

"I understand your sentiment."

Suddenly there was a horn sounding. Percy's face returned to his normal, cheeky smiling self. "Oosp, gotta go. Harpies will try to eat us. Be careful Rachel!"

She smirked. "Oh I will."

Apollo didn't even want to know what that conversation was all about. He said his goodbyes and teleported to his private villa on Olympus where he crashed on his bed and slept like one dead. However, he did dream of steamy kisses on a moonlit beach with a boy, a boy who had hypnotizing green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3- I Get My Fortune Told

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter Three: I Get My Fortune Told

Apollo couldn't get Percy out of his mind. He glanced down from his chariot, onto earth. Sighing, he zoomed his vision in on Camp Half Blood. Percy was just coming out of his cabin. _Is it because of the power that I felt in him? Is it addictive? Does this power cause me to lust after _him_, or only after the power?_ Apollo shook his head. There were too many unknowns. This much was for sure though, even his darling sister was affected by Percy. He was only male that she had ever been kind too, since Orion.

**POV Change**

I snickered. I watched Nico and Will dance around each other during sword fighting practice. They were so awkward together, it was cute. They really were an adorable pair. I snickered again. Time to raise Nico's blood pressure. I sang out across the clearing."Helloo~ Nico! Hey Will!"

Nico stared at me, not entirely pleased to see me, but then again, he usually never was. "Percy."

Will waved.

I slung my arm around Will's shoulders. "Hey man, you know you two are really keeping me up at night. All that moaning and screaming out to each other. You really need to keep it down!" I sent them a cheery smile and walked quickly out of Nico's blast zone.

"JACKSON! YOU ARE DEAD!"

A cackle of laughter ripped out of my throat, and I ran like the wind.

After I lost Nico, I decided that a visit to my second best friend was in order. I climbed the mountain and entered Rachel's cave. "Rachel? Hey! It's me, Percy! Just wanted to hang out."

I saw Rachel walk out from behind the curtain. She smiled at me curiously. I guessed I didn't see her enough to make this not a novelty. The thought made me sad. I should have spent more time with her. Since Annabeth was working on temples for the gods, I had more free time on my hands. I shrugged sheepishly. "Figured you'd be lonely up here all alone."

She laughed. "Well, now that you're here, come on inside. I need your help with something." I followed her quietly to her inner sanctum. We didn't mention my newfound power. Apollo had told us earlier that the less it was spoken of, the less chance it would be for the gods to find out.

She sat down in front of a painting canvas. "Sit on that stool and look me in the eyes. Keep your eyes wide. Excellent."

She looked at my eyes and back at the painting. Tutting slightly, she muttered. "Too grey."

"Um, what?"

"I'm trying to paint a beach scene during the summer. I need your eyes." She said it matter-of-factly, grabbing some more green paint and mixing it with blue. She kept glancing at my eyes every so often. I started laughing.

Rachel was finally finished with my eyes after an hour of me staring at her wild-eyed. She smiled. "Finished." I blinked. Tears came to moisten my dry eyes. Blinking my tears away, I looked at the painting and saw Camp Half Blood's beach. I smiled. It was stunningly done.

"It's beautiful. And very accurate." I grinned at her. She stretched and started cleaning up. My stomach grumbled, causing me to laugh. "Come on, forget about cleaning up for now. Let's go eat, or my destiny will be starvation." I was only joking, but I would have kept my big mouth shut if I had known what those words would've triggered.

Rachel gasped and fell back down on her seat. Her eyes became green. My pulse quickened. It was another prophecy. Her voice came out raspy. It sounded tripled. The voices sounded like Kronos, which made my skin crawl.

"_Perseus Jackson, greatest of all,_

_Fire and Sky will be your downfall._

_Change or alter Olympus, you must,_

_Or this Age shall end in war of lust."_

She collapsed and fell into my arms. Her eyelids opened slowly. "What…happened?"

I swallowed. My mind screamed at me to tell her the truth, but my mouth spoke a lie. "You fainted. How long has it been since you ate anything?"

She glanced at me. "Um…since this morning."

I suddenly forgot about the lie and glared at her. "No wonder you fainted! Come on, I'm carrying you down to the pavilion. You need to eat! Staying in this stuffy cave, not eating…" I muttered the last part under my breath. Honestly, she never took care of herself.

"Percy, are you sure I only fainted? I felt the presence of Delphi just before I-"

"You didn't say anything. No green eyes, no creepy voice. Just you falling onto your stool and slumping into my arms." Please, just accept that. Don't ask any more questions. Please!

She sighed. "Must have been my imagination." She didn't sound certain, but eventually she forgot all about it, because I had her laughing and spit taking with my stories. I made sure to tell her the funniest ones.

However, when I had left her, little did I know that little scene in the cave came back to her. It was only when she was turning off the lights in her outer cave that she remembered. _Lord Apollo, what should I do? Please guide me. I am at a loss!_

**Olympus – POV Change**

_Lord Apollo, what should I do? Please guide me. I am at a loss! _Those words echoed in Apollo's head. They were full of panic and fear. He straightened up in his throne. Hermes looked at him curiously, but went back to his phone. Artemis stared at her brother. He seemed distressed.

"Father, please forgive me! But my Oracle is calling for me. I must go to her." His face was pale. He was sweating. Zeus did a double take at his son.

"Of course, go if it is serious, but tell us what is wrong when you return."

Apollo shot off his throne. "If I can, father, I will." He bowed to his family and flashed away.

He entered the cave. "Oracle, where are you? I have come to help you, if I can."

"Lord Apollo!" The light switched on from the inner room. Rachel came out in paint covered PJs. "Something strange happened today. Percy came to visit me and something triggered the Spirit of Delphi, but when I came to, Percy said nothing happened." She looked frightened. Apollo didn't blame her. He had only just defeated Python. Perhaps there had been some damage to Delphi? He shook that creeping fear away.

"Or perhaps Percy just lied?" Rachel stopped walking back and forth and stared at him.

"But what would make him do something like that? He knows that the future happens no matter what mortals or immortals do to stop it."

Apollo frowned. _Rachel is close to Percy to think clearly. _"It might not be to stop it. He might have other reasons to keep it quiet."

"Don't you know the prophecy?"

Apollo shook his head. "I very rarely channel the Spirit myself. It only happens when I don't have an Oracle. Once you become conscious of the prophecy, then it comes to me. However, if no one told you what it was, then I have no way of knowing."

"Could I repeat it?"

"Only if the Spirit would to return to you. I doubt it will tonight. Rest now, I'll speak with Jackson." Apollo disappeared. Rachel hoped that Percy wouldn't be physically harmed for suppressing the prophecy.

**POV Change**

I heard a noise right behind me, at first I tensed, but then I realized that Rachel must have called Apollo. Still I gripped Riptide tightly as I heard it. "I'm assuming that you're Apollo." I turned and saw a very angry god leaning against the doorway. Apollo wasn't allowed to come in, unless I gave him permission. Did I mention that was a sweet rule?

"Swear that you won't cause me physical or mental damage or pain." I was not going to burn up tonight if I could help it. As Rachel said previously, 'We can't stop the future, but we can delay it.'

"I swear it on the Styx." Thunder sealed the oath.

"Enter Apollo Phoebus."

The god entered and said. "That oath doesn't mean that I wont tongue lash you!"

Thunder boomed. I smirked. Annabeth had been teaching me word wizardry. How to properly form oaths that people, and gods, can't wiggle out of. And how to speak an oath that satisfies the listener, but has a little wiggle room for myself. "I'm afraid that too falls under mental pain. You're here because of the prophecy?"

"Yes, why did you lie to my Oracle?!"

I gave him a sad smile. Why did everything happen to me? "I thought it within my right. It was about me, after all."

Apollo froze. "What?"

I just continued to smile sadly. I was still in shock from hearing about my death. Honestly, I was surprised that I hadn't fainted or gone into depression. "I didn't want people staring at me, as if waiting for me to drop dead so they would be there to catch me."

Apollo swallowed. "Tell me the prophecy." I could tell that he was nervous.

I opened my mouth, my lips still curved into a bitter, sardonic smile. "Perseus Jackson, greatest of all, Fire and Sky will be your downfall. Change or alter Olympus, you must, Or this Age shall end in war of lust." The war of lust was pretty obvious, but again, it was about me, so that just doubled my reasons to keep it a secret.

Apollo sat down on the neighboring cot, hard. Something deep stirred inside me. I felt colder. I found myself giving him a scornful laugh. "Do you see why I chose not to tell? Even if the message means something completely different, people will still register the word 'downfall' as synonymous with _death_. The future, Apollo, is truly a _wonderful_ thing." I spat those words at him. I admit, I was bitter. I stood, and picked up a college pamphlet of New Rome. "Wonder if I'll meet my downfall this year or the next. No slipping around this prophecy. It had my _name_ in it." I spoke this mostly to myself. Turning to a still stunned Apollo, I smiled gently, my bitterness already fading. "Don't tell my father, or anyone really. Please, let me do it in my own way."

**POV Change**

Apollo nodded dumbly. He couldn't stand it. Percy Jackson was one of the best demigods. The most selfless, the most powerful, the loyal, and definitely the best mortal friend Apollo had ever had. He punched his fist into his other palm. He didn't _deserve _to face his downfall yet!

Apollo rose and nodded to Percy, who nodded back to him. Demigod and god. One immortal and one soon to be dead. Apollo shuddered and flashed away. He appeared back on his throne. Everyone looked at him startled. Apollo couldn't bring himself to look at Poseidon. He kept seeing Percy die by fire. He looked away from everyone.

"Apollo, do you have anything to tell us?"

"NO!" He swallowed. "S-sorry, father. I meant, no." He clenched his fist.

"It can't be nothing. You look like you just lost a friend."

Apollo scoffed mentally. _How close to the truth you are, Athena!_ "The future of a demigod has been foretold. The death of a demigod has been spoken."

All the gods went quiet. Each silently hoping that it wasn't their child.

Apollo couldn't help it. He stood and cried out. "Be aware! Troy will repeat itself in a much more frightening way!" He wanted to scream. He understood what he had done to Cassandra, all those centuries ago. Seeing her family, her friends die, and not being able to do a thing about it. He cursed himself for hurting her. _The Fates work out justice to each of us, even the gods._ He gave a bitter and scornful laugh. Before him, pandemonium broke out. Some gods demanded more answers. Other gods were accusing Aphrodite of dangerous matching making. Some wondering aloud whom the new Paris was. Apollo couldn't stand it and left. He was done with them.

He heard the soft patter of his sister's footsteps. She walked calmly by his side. Finally she spoke, once they were out on the streets of Olympus. "This demigod is close to you?"

"Very. A best friend. The mortal is closer to me than any of my lovers could ever hope to have been."

Artemis stared at him. Her eyes were widening with fear. "Not him! Not Perseus!"

"...fire and sky will be your downfall… get any more meanings from that other than death, hmm? Dearest sister, if you have a thread of hope share it with me!" She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I have none. Does Poseidon know?"

"No, Percy has asked me not to tell. I have broken my promise with you, but I think he didn't expect anything less."

Artemis smiled sadly. "So the hero knows?"

"The Oracle spoke it to him, and only him. He was helping her clean up her cave when the Spirit came over her, and she spoke. At first he pretended that it hadn't happened, but Rachel called out to me and I spoke with him."

"How did he take it?"

"With anger and resentment. And who could blame him?!" Apollo threw his hands in the air. "The boy has practically given up everything he has to help us. His childhood, his innocence, his high school years, and now," Apollo scoffed. "His future too. If anyone deserves a happy ending it's _him_!" Apollo's scream echoed through the night air.

Artemis felt tears prick her eyes. _I truly feel sorry, not just sorrow, but grief, for this boy. This silly mortal boy who also wanted help others before himself, even undeserving gods. He is the only male in existence who is honorable and my true friend. A _real_ man._ The Twins comforted each other and tried to distract themselves with archery. It didn't work.


	4. Chapter 4: My Father Destroys My Door

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter Four: My Father Destroys My Door

Hermes shook his head. Apollo's words still echoed through his mind. _'…The death of a demigod has been spoken…Troy will repeat itself in a much more frightening way!'_ Hermes hoped that he wouldn't loose another son.

He looked at his work piling up and decided to become that carefree god again, who shirked his duties with pleasure. He flashed away from Olympus and went to see Percy. Honestly, he didn't know why he wanted to see the boy, but there was something about him, something alluring, like a shiny object on a fishing line. _How cheerful!_ Hermes scolded himself.

He saw the boy on the beach, staring up at the sky, a bitter smile on his face. As he walked closer, he heard the young man scoff and toss his head to one side. Then Percy stiffened and turned quickly. Once he saw Hermes, he looked like he was getting ready to spring into the sea and flee from him.

"I had expected a better welcome than that." Hermes called out to him with a half smile. Honestly, what had Percy so stiff?

"Why are you here, Lord Hermes?"

Hermes shook his head and groaned. "Didn't I tell you to drop the titles. They give me chills."

Percy smirked. "Very well, but why are you here, Hermes?"

"To check on you."

Percy raised an eyebrow. His eyes went cold. "Why?"

Hermes took a half step back. _Luke…he looks like Luke!_ "I-I care about all the demigods, especially someone has favored by the Fates as you." Hermes expected a different reaction than the laugh that burst from Percy's throat.

"Favored by the Fates. Hermes, what an ironic thing to say! Never mind, never mind. Sit down. I have some Coke. Here."

Hermes hesitantly took the can from the very enigmatic boy. However, as he did so his fingers brushed against Percy's hand. A thread of power slithered into Hermes, making him feel more refreshed than he had all day. He sat up straighter. Apollo's words rang in his ears. _'He's so powerful, and we all crave power and security in that power, that it's only natural for us to want him too.'_ He jerked his hand back is if burned. Percy raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He merely smiled sadly.

_Come to think of it_, Hermes realized, _He hasn't laughed since I got here. He wasn't laughing before either. Something's happened. Something…no…it can't be him! It…just can't._

Percy's voice snapped Hermes out of his thought. "I'm sorry, can you please repeat?"

Percy smiled. "I'm glad you're here. I needed some sort of distraction. I heard one time that you outsmarted Hera, and humiliated her at the same time. It was something about a…peacock?"

Hermes threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, _that one_! Yes, my personal favorite. Okay, I'll tell you."

They spent the rest of the afternoon telling each other different stories. Hermes had to hold his sides with laughter when Percy told him that his mom had beat an empousae over the head with a frying pan for messing up her kitchen, and threatening her boy. She had repeatedly 'boinked' it in the eyes with the handle. It eventually crumbled to dust from being beaten to death. Hermes had then started quoting Tangled with Percy, both men cracking up.

By the time the sun set Percy had forgotten his downfall hanging over his head, and Hermes had forgotten the boy's chilling eyes.

When Hermes got up to leave, Percy called for him to wait. The boy walked up to him rather closely. "I trust you, my father, Hestia, Artemis, and Apollo more than any of the other gods. So take this as a token of my gratitude for helping me forget my problems." Percy kissed Hermes' cheek lightly and walked away. Hermes stood stock still. It wasn't just the kiss that startled him, but the power that coursed through his body. It was ancient and powerful and rejuvenating.

"He must like you."

Hermes twisted around to see a grimacing Apollo. Hermes raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? It was a thank you kiss."

Apollo scoffed. "I wasn't speaking of the kiss, Hermes, and you know that. I was actually referring to how Percy refrained to enlisting another ability of his."

Hermes raised an eyebrow. Apollo laughed. "Percy can give power, and he can also take power from you, leaving you sucked up, dry and exhausted. Also, completely defenseless."

Hermes shuddered. _He must really be grateful._ "It's like kissing a snake. You don't know if it will bite you, and kill you, or not bite you, and let you live."

Apollo nodded. "Something like that." He looked sternly at his baby brother. "I trust that you won't speak of this to anyone. Least of all father!"

"Of course I won't tell anyone!" Hermes was insulted. He knew that these abilities of Percy's would rip the Council apart. "Apollo, he is the boy you spoke of? The demigod to die?"

Apollo nodded sadly. "The prophecy goes as follows, _Perseus Jackson, greatest of all, Fire and Sky will be your downfall. Change or alter Olympus, you must, Or this Age shall end in war of lust._"

Hermes shuddered. He was about to say something, but the seas started to roar. Apollo blanched. "No! He heard! Get Percy. He must calm his father!"

Hermes fled to Cabin Three. "Percy!" The wind was picking up to hurricane strength, almost knocking Hermes off his feet. He looked around and saw other demigods looking out of their cabins. Chiron was fighting against the wind to reach to Percy's cabin. "PERCY!" The door was pushed open and ripped off its hinges. It flew across the clearing and smashed into the Ares cabin. Hermes looked around again. The trees were nearly parallel with the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FATHER?!" Percy shouted against the wind. Hermes shook his head, and leaned closer. He spoke directly into Percy's ear.

"Apollo was confirming my suspicions about the downfall of a demigod! He didn't tell me, I knew already! Then he spoke the prophecy! Poseidon must have overheard!"

Percy cursed and ran to the beach. The water had reached the grassy part of the beach access. It had never been that high before. He didn't even hesitate. Ignoring his girlfriend's cries, he dove into the water. The sea instantly calmed, and Percy swam deeper and deeper. He met Delphin who led him to his father's palace.

**POV Change**

When I got to the entrance of the palace I saw my father in his Merman form. Dad's eyes were huge. He was deathly pale. His knuckles were white, as he was holding his trident in a death grip. "Percy!" Poseidon swam to me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Is it true? Tell me it's some sick joke of Hermes and Apollo!" So he really had heard them? I internally groaned. What gave Apollo the idea that it was good to talk about my death near my father's realm?!

I shook his head. "No father, it's real." I looked around and saw we were gathering a crowd of mer-people. "Father, let's speak in private." The last thing I wanted was for this to get around.

Poseidon glared are his subjects and they scurried away. As we entered a side entrance to the palace and walked through the water garden we met Amphitrite, and Triton.

"Well, if it isn't the puppy!"

I have to admit, I snapped. It wasn't my finest moment. Usually, I'm a pretty even-tempered guy, but sometimes there are some people who dig my anger out and I just lash at them. I mean come on! I had my downfall hanging over me. I was going through PTSD about Tartarus. Also, I had inadvertently saved Triton's life twice, and he hadn't even smiled at me for it. With a roar of rage, I threw myself at the mocking Prince. I moved too fast, no one could stop me. Triton flashed a sword into his hands, but I moved with the strength and skill of someone who single handedly defeated Ares, Hyperion, Kronos, and many Giants, as well as the best sword fighter of this generation, Luke Castallan. There was no contest. Triton's sword clattered to the ground and Riptide was at the Crown Prince's throat.

I snarled at him. I had had it with his high and mighty ways. I had done _nothing_ to him, and he treated me like filth. I wasn't expecting him to role out the red carpet or anything, but what's so hard about, 'Hey, thanks for helping to save the thrones.' It didn't have to even be a thank you. Just a nod, or a smile, even a friendly smirk! I growled at him. "You listen, and you listen good! I have survived _hell_ and come out sane. I have defeated _Kronos_ and his brother _Hyperion_. I have helped in the victory against _Gaea_! I will_ not_ fucking sit around and be insulted by someone bastard who KNOWS NOTHING!" The water around me boiled. My dad gasped, and I knew that Poseidon had never seen me so angry before. Here was another testament to the fact that, I, Percy Jackson, was indeed Poseidon's son. While dad is happy and laid back most of the time, he will get angry and stay angry ferocious level, and I'm just like him.

I heard my father speak through the haze of anger and rage in my mind. "Percy, your point has been made. Remove your sword from your brother's throat."

I gave a shuddering sigh and recapped Riptide. Now that the anger was draining from me, I realized that I had just made things a hell of a lot worse. Anger never solved anything. The least I could do was apologize. They probably wouldn't forgive me, but it was the least I could do. "I-I'm sorry. I'm under stress. I know that's not an excuse, but at least it's a reason." I looked up and Amphitrite. She started when she saw tears in my eyes. I looked down, not wanting them to see me cry. "I've just fought so hard, survived so many quests…for nothing." Poseidon hugged me tightly from behind. He turned me around and I buried my face into his chest.

"It's not for nothing, Percy, and you know that. Now come, let's get some food in you."

"No. No, I only came to calm you down. Father, you mustn't tell anyone about this. Annabeth doesn't know yet, and I need to find a way to tell her on my own. Out of all the gods, only you, Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes know for sure. I'm certain Artemis knows, because Apollo can't keep anything from her." I gave a weak smile. "And now I'm sure Lady Amphitrite and Triton have some sort of suspicions."

Poseidon shook his head. "I refuse to believe that you will…NO! I will not allow it!" He slammed the butt of his trident into the ground. The seas trembled.

I laughed. Some of my snarkiness was coming back to me. "You are a god, but you cannot control fate or destiny dad. Besides, it's all right. I've become use to the idea of me dying."

Triton's eyes widened. Amphitrite gasped. Percy turned to face them. "My death, or downfall as it is worded, as been foretold by the Oracle. There's nothing I can do about it. If anything, I'm curious what Elysium is like." I smiled, a genuine smile, for perhaps the first time since I heard the prophecy.

Poseidon grasped at straws. "Percy, if you didn't die from the last great prophecy or the one before that, then why do you think you will die from this one? There might be a way for you to slip out, like you did before!"

I smiled again. "There is that hope. Oh and dad, how much of the conversation did you hear?"

Poseidon shook his head. "I noticed Apollo's presence and Hermes with you, but my attention wasn't really caught until I heard your full name. that's when I started listening."

I held back the sigh of relief. I didn't really want my father to kidnap me and hold me down here in order to protect me from gang raping gods. Though, now that I think about it, Ares is a god too. I gave an internal shudder. Maybe being kidnapped wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"I have to go. Tell Tyson I love him, okay? And don't worry dad, I'll be sure to see you again." I hugged my father, careful not to touch his skin.

I shot to the surface like a torpedo. I loved doing that. It helped me feel free, a sensation that I hadn't felt in a long time.

As I broke the surface I noticed that the waters had calmed as if they had never been angry. The winds were nonexistent. I also noticed that Apollo and Hermes were still there. Speaking to their children. An Apollo camper called out and said. "Look! He's back!"

Everyone crowded the beach, or would have, if Chiron hadn't told them to stay back and give me room.

"Percy! What's happened?" That was Mr. D, and for the first time in a while, he was worried enough to slip on my name. I didn't point it out.

"My father has received some nasty news. Nothing that Olympus is concerned with. It was about something in the ocean. He's apologized about his anger. He said he would try to control it." Everyone nodded, except Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, and Chiron. They knew it would take a lot to get my father _that _angry.

"Percy, my boy, come into the Big House." I nodded. I motioned for Annabeth to follow. She needed time to cope with the news.


	5. Chapter 5: Annabeth Dissects My Future

**I don't own Tangled or Disney either!**

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter Five: My Girlfriend Dissects My Future

Apollo and Hermes joined us. Hermes glanced at the stuffed leopard and jumped about three feet in the air when it yawned. He raised an eyebrow at Mr. D. "Really, Dionysus? Really?"

Dionysus rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. I do as I wish."

I couldn't help it. I snickered, despite the severity of the situation. A demigod would go insane if he couldn't find at least _something_ funny about every situation he was in.

Chiron curled up into his wheelchair again. Hermes and Apollo sat down. Rachel and Annabeth opened the front door and came in. Annabeth sat next to me. Rachel bowed to Apollo and sat next to him. Chiron spoke first.

"Percy, tell us everything."

I stood up and glanced at Apollo and Rachel. I wouldn't tell them everything. No way. Only Apollo and Hermes knew everything. Well, soon Rachel would too, and Annabeth would know everything later as well. I shrugged.

"Nothing much to tell. I was spending time with Rachel in her cave. Posing for her. She wanted to borrow my eye color for a beach scene." Annabeth chuckled and nodded in agreement at Rachel. I smirked and continued. "Anyway, I mention something about starvation being my destiny if I didn't get something to eat soon, and that triggered Rachel. Trust me, don't mention the d-word around _her_."

Apollo snickered. Rachel glared at him.

"She spouted this prophecy at me. I was scared. I wanted to play it down, cause I didn't want people to look at me like I was a dead man. Anyway, here's the prophecy. And, Annabeth, I want to tell you ahead of time. I'm sorry." I took a deep breath and recited it.

"Perseus Jackson, greatest of all,

Fire and Sky will be your downfall.

Change or alter Olympus, you must,

Or this Age shall end in war of lust."

Dionysus frowned. "Change or alter Olympus? War of lust? Apollo, does this play into what you said at the council the other night?"

Apollo nodded. "The Trojan War shall repeat itself. This time the central players are us. Not mortals."

Chiron nodded. "The Trojan War was a war of lust too."

Annabeth murmured distractedly. "The face that launched a thousand ships." She was still trying to get her mind around the downfall part.

I spoke up. "I never liked that quote. Agamemnon never started that war because of Helen. He wanted Troy. He wanted the city's power…" My eyes widened slightly and I trailed off. Apollo glared at me. So that's why he said it…ha…ha… Stupid me. I slumped further into my seat and tried to blend in with the surroundings. Annabeth was looking at me with shock and tears in her eyes. We had survived Tartarus only for her to have me ripped away from her. I gave her a soft smile.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Obviously, this is another great prophecy. Which means the gods must know about it soon. As should the whole camp."

Dionysus shook his head. "What is this war of lust? Is there a mortal that all the gods will fall in love with or something? I think we should speak with Eros and Aphrodite." Chiron nodded.

I suddenly felt like throwing up. "Chiron, tell me, if you can, why do the Fates like fucking around with me so much? Has there been any other demigod that's been included in _three _fuckinggreatprophecies_ in a row_?!"

Chiron looked at me troubled. "No. In all my years, this has never happened."

I put my head on the ping-pong table and groaned.

"Come now, Petros Jenson, it's not that bad. Maybe this will teach you to accept immortality next time. Oh, wait, there won't be a next time for you." Mr. D. shrugged and went back to his wine magazine. "Oh well."

Apollo was glaring at Dionysus. "Damn you! Will you shut up and go show off your immortal stupidity somewhere else?!" He jumped up. "Percy's saved us twice, maybe even more, and all you can do is act callous and stupid?! Get out of my sight insignificant, _wine_ _god_!" Apollo sneered.

I raised my head in wonder. No one, and I mean _no one,_ has ever talked to Mr. D. that way before. I was curious to see what his reactions would be.

Annabeth leaned further into me. I knew she wasn't afraid of Dionysus, but that still didn't mean she wanted to be disintegrated. Chiron too, moved away slightly, as did Rachel. She was the Oracle, not a martyr.

Purple fire danced in Dionysus' eyes. Apollo glowered. I could smell the distinct smell of grapes and madness. Huh, who knew madness had a scent?

Hermes quickly intervened when he realized that Chiron wouldn't. Hell, why would he, he could die! "We're all under stress. Let's just take this news to Olympus and solve it." Dionysus grumbled, but nodded his head. They all glowed, and we turned away. When the light was gone, we faced each other.

Rachel looked at me sadly. "There are times, Percy, where I really hate my job."

Chiron nodded gravely. "We must let the other counselors know, but that should be in the morning. We must get some sleep." He looked at me sadly, as if wondering what flowers my mother would like as condolences for killing her son. I struggled not to buckle under the weight of depression. Death can really be a downer sometimes.

I took Annabeth by the hand and led her to our cabin.

"Percy…there's something you're holding back."

I chuckled and closed the door. "Correct. Rachel, Apollo, and Hermes know, but only them and no one else. Not even Chiron. Annabeth, have you ever wondered why our kisses are full of energy? Why you feel refreshed whenever we make out?"

She shook her head, she smirked, though her eyes were still full of pain. "I've been slightly distracted during those times."

He snickered. "Well, it started when Luke destroyed himself to destroy Kronos. When Kronos exploded he exacted one last piece of revenge, one last plan to destroy the gods. He channeled his power into me. Not his spirit," My eyes widened. "At least I hope not his spirit, but his power definitely. Come here."

She came over to me and I kissed her. This time, when we were both aware of it, we felt the power stirring inside me and seeping into her. She gasped and pulled away. "Percy…what does this mean?"

I sighed and leaned against the wall, pulling her into me. Stroking her hair, I whispered. This was the most important part. I didn't want Zeus to know. "I am able to give that power away, through physical contact, without running out of said power. Anyone receiving that power, would feel refreshed until they use that power up. I'm a battery of sorts. An emergency generator that never runs dry."

Annabeth jerked her head up. "Z-"

"Shh! Don't say it. Don't attract his attention!" I looked up automatically.

She clamped her mouth shut. "Percy, if the gods find out, then you could…"

I smiled sadly. "A war of lust. A lust for power. If Olympus isn't change. The heart of Olympus is Uncle Z. If he continues to crave power…"

"Then they all will." Annabeth finished. "And if they still crave it, then they'll fight over who gets you. Who owns you…" She shook her head. "It's _horrible_!"

"Olympian sex trafficking. Happens all the time on the black market. Hermes is still trying to fight it. But Annabeth, there's a catch."

She snapped her head up. Her eyes were searching mine. "I can steal power, as well as give. If they try to take from me, I'll take from them. I experimented on Apollo. I sucked him dry and he couldn't even summon a glow. He couldn't even stand on his own strength."

She gasped. "But that means…"

Percy chuckled. "Yeah. Big Z will have to think twice about using me as a battery."

Annabeth moved away and started pacing the room. Muttering to herself. Percy didn't interrupt. He knew that this was her way of thinking things through. He had laid a _lot_ on her tonight.

She barked a laugh. I looked at her curiously. "What?"

She turned to face me. "You do realize that you're power would double and triple, maybe even quadruple if you became a god, right?"

My jaw dropped. That's right. I had forgotten about my becoming a god. If they forced me to change, and then took my power… "Wow…that's…a huge battery."

She shook her head. "More like a Greek version of Rapunzel in Tangled."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. "I am soo happy I showed you Disney movies Wise Girl."

She huffed. "I knew about them before. It's just I didn't have the time to watch them while on the run. And we don't have DVD players at camp."

"And that my friends is a tragedy." I intoned. She punched my arm. Then her eyes widened and filled with tears. I smiled at her sadly.

"Beauty Queen would kill to get you. It doesn't help that you're handsome and very attractive."

I nodded. "Yeah, so would Cow Face, and Flower Power."

Annabeth started laughing at my godly nicknames. Then she grew serious again. "'Perseus Jackson, greatest of all,' the meaning behind that is obvious. You're the best demigod history has ever known." I disagreed with her. I could _never_ be better than Achilles, but she ignored me, like usual, and kept talking. "'Fire and Sky will be your downfall.'" Annabeth bit her lip. "Well, downfall could mean many things other than death."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Such as?"

She swallowed. "Downfall, if you were arrogant about something, it could humble you. If you're exceptional at something then it could cripple you in that area."

I nodded. "Makes sense. Okay, so I might not be dying. That's good news. I probably will just loose an arm or a leg or something, or maybe get a limp."

She forced a smile. We needed at least a thread of hope. "'Change or alter Olympus, you must,' well, that means something about Olympus is wrong an needs to be changed or else something bad will happen. That bad thing would probably be, 'Or this Age shall end in war of lust.'"

"War of Lust, meaning a fight over me. The new Helen." I scrunched up my nose. Annabeth laughed. It was the first time she had laughed since she found out about my downfall fun.

She stopped. "Why Fire and Sky? Are they symbolic, does it mean Z and Volcano Man, or will you die in a fiery plane crash?"

I shuddered. "I hope not, for my mom's sake. She lost her own parents in a crash. I don't want her to loose her son the same way."

Annabeth looked at me with pride. I had no clue why, but I didn't press it. She was weird sometimes.

"We need to sleep. Nothing will be gained with worry." I nodded at her and we got ready for bed. I didn't comment when she held me tighter than normal.

**Guys, if everyone, who read this story, reviewed, then I would have around 700 reviews. Please, tell me what you think. I'm not fishing for compliments. I want to improve. If you catch typos, errors in references to the books, or anything like that, please tell me. If you like something that I wrote, say so. I feel like I'm writing for nothing. I want your feedback. **

**For those of you **_**have**_** reviewed, 'favorited', or followed this story, thank you so much! It's greatly appreciated. Thank you for the encouragement! In all honesty, you guys are the only reason I'm still updating. So, thank you! **

**Since I've already finished this story, and am working on the sequel right now, I decided to update every Tuesday. Feel free to 'shout' at me via review or PMs if I miss an update. If I do miss an update, I'll be sure to update two chapters instead of one as an apology. = )**

**Again, thank you for your support and encouragement!**

**InkStainedHands1177**


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting for Me to Die

**Warning: the gods might be considered a little OOC here but please ignore…**

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language). I don't own FMA either!**

Chapter Six: Everyone is Waiting for Me to Die

It was hell. Everyone was giving me pitying glances. Clarisse had glared at Leo as he tried to hug me. Everyone knew he had fire ability. Jason was visiting from New Rome and he was afraid to get near me, since he was affiliated to the sky. It was lunch and everyone was treating me like glass. I growled. This was why I kept the damn prophecy a secret!

Nico glanced up at me. Come to think of it. Only Nico, Will, Rachel, and Annabeth were trying to act normal around me. Grover had started crying and had disappeared somewhere. I felt sorry for G-man. I hoped Juniper can help him.

I was snapped out of my reverie when Nico plopped down at my table and snagged a piece of bacon from my plate.

"Dude, come on! What the fuck! Why do you only eat my food?!"

Nico had a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Relax, man. You said you wanted me to eat more, after all." Come to think of it, Nico had been more easy around me since the prophecy was announce. Maybe he was happy for me to die…? I shook that thought away. Nico was too complicated for me to figure out. He gave me a headache.

I sighed. "Yeah, but I didn't mean _my food_!" He chuckled, and just stole another piece. I tried to grab his wrist, but he was too fast. I growled at him. He just gave me a mocking laugh and continued eating my bacon.

Nico and I _had_ eased up on our tension ever since he told me his 'Great Confession', and started dating Will, but he wasn't usually this friendly… I glanced over at Will and motioned him over, but the other boy just shook his head and smiled. I made pleading motions, but that made Will just start laughing. He shook his head again. Giving up on being nice, I flipped him the bird. That made him laugh harder. Nico joined in. I looked down at my plate to eat more only to realize that I had no plate. My jaw dropped and I looked over at Nico. It seems that when I was hand conversing with Will, Nico had stolen my plate and was happily consuming my food.

I grabbed my plate back from him. "Go suck a dick!"

"Already did that."

I choked on my blue Coke. "Dude! TMI!"

Nico started laughing insanely. By this time everyone was staring at us. It was a rare thing for Nico to laugh, and so publically too. I finally realized that he was giving a symbol of sorts: If Nico could laugh, then Percy could live. I smiled at him. "I guess you're only a _small_ jerk." I sprang off my bench and started running, with a screaming Nico right behind me.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD ONLY BENCH PRESS A TOOTHPICK, YOU JERRRRK?!" I really shouldn't have shown him FMA. However, I couldn't help it. Nico and Ed both hated reminders of their height, or lack of it.

He tackled me and we ran into a lit brazier for Zeus. The hot coals tumbled down on us. I heard Nico gasp and suddenly he was on top of me taking the brunt of the burns.

"Nico!" I cried, but I couldn't get up. Nico had definitely put on some muscle weight. Chiron pulled us both out.

"Percy! Are you alright?!"

I looked at Chiron as if he were crazy. "Of course _I'm_ alright. Get Nico to the damn infirmary!"

They took Nico to the infirmary. I felt Annabeth walk up beside me. "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why did Nico cover for me? Why did he take those burns?" I looked at Annabeth.

"Oh Percy. You didn't notice?"

I shook my head and looked at her with confusion. "Notice what?"

"Zeus is the lord of the _Sky_. And that brazier was for him. The lit coals fell on top of you. Nico didn't want you to be hit by _fire_."

I paled. So Nico constantly thought of the prophecy too? They all did. They were all going to try and prevent the inevitable. I forced a laugh. "How silly, we humans are."

Annabeth looked at me confused. "What?"

I shook my head and didn't elaborate. I went to the infirmary. Will was just finishing up patching Nico. "I ought to slap that burn of yours, Nico, and cause you more pain. Who told you to take a hit for me?" I said it without any animosity.

Nico blushed. "You're important, Percy. I'm not. I won't be missed if I get hurt, but you would."

Will and I both glared at him. Will spoke before I could. "So what? I'm nothing? I CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU NICO DI'ANGELO!"

I was honestly surprise Will didn't bust his spleen. Nico was cringing. I sat next to Nico, and put my head in my hands, speaking through my fingers. I was going to say something that came from my heart, and I didn't want to see his scorn.

"Nico, I don't want you to die for me. Okay? I…couldn't take it…if that happened again…" I looked down and coughed slightly. "Please, don't die before I do. Please, Nico?" He looked at me in shock. His mouth was slightly open. I got up and left before he could speak. I heard Will ask quietly.

"What did he mean by 'again'?"

I didn't hear Nico's response. I didn't want to. I didn't care if he had forgiven me. I still held guilt for what happened to Bianca.

**Olympian Council – POV Change**

Zeus noticed that Apollo and Hermes sharing serious glances during the entire emergency meeting. He had finally had enough of their covert glances. "Apollo, Hermes, is there something you wish to share with the Council?"

Apollo jumped. He looked at Zeus. "No father."

"Then please focus on what Athena has to say and stop having eye sex with each other."

Hermes choked on his nectar. Ares started laughing.

Athena sniffed at them and continued speaking. "Obviously, Percy Jackson is going to meet his downfall _after_ something in Olympus changes, otherwise he wouldn't be able to complete the prophecy. That gives us time to prepare in order to help him. We have already decided that he deserves our help since he has helped _us_ so often."

Poseidon stood up. "But _what,_ in Olympus, needs to change? I thought that we have been doing better ever since we started claiming our children and recognizing more gods. What are we missing?"

Apollo cleared his throat. _It's now or never._ Hermes gave him a worried glance. "How about us being more giving and less selfish? Maybe we should change our characteristics instead of focusing on the rules. We should try to be less vain, less greedy, less paranoid, less vengeful, less hateful, less lazy, and less apathetic. These are all issues that we have to deal within ourselves. These are our fatal flaws. Even though we are immortal, that doesn't mean we don't have important flaws."

Artemis gave her brother a surprised look. He continued. "I realize that I am incredibly lazy."

Hermes nodded and spoke up. "I tend to ignore putting things into perspective."

Artemis smiled sadly, and played along. "I am prideful."

Poseidon didn't like saying his weaknesses in front of his brothers and sisters, ut he sighed and grudgingly muttered. "I am too angry."

There was silence. Apollo glared at everyone. Finally Hades shifted on his throne. "I easily become bitter. I am prone to hold grudges far too long." Poseidon brightened a bit when Hades joined the group.

Hephaestus spoke up quietly. "I am too apathetic. I do not care as much as I should."

Athena sighed. "I am too prideful. I always think I have the right and best answer."

Hera laughed scornfully. All the gods who had spoken glared at her, Athena especially. She shifted uneasily on her throne.

Aphrodite spoke. "My daughter, Piper, has brought it to my attention that I am too vain. I focus too much on trivialities." Athena nodded.

"You have a wise daughter."

Aphrodite smiled sadly. "She doesn't deserve me."

Demeter cleared her throat. "Well, I don't know about any of you, but I think that this is ridiculous."

"Oh shut up, bitch. You're just embarrassed and too prideful to acknowledge your errors in character." Hades spat at her.

She huffed. "How dare you?!"

"I'm your brother, _of course_ I dare!"

Demeter was about to say something else when she was interrupted by the eldest god present. "Shut up Demeter, and tell us your flaw." It was spoken calmly, but everyone could tell that Hestia was one arrogant word shy of setting her younger sister ablaze. She had grown to the age of a twenty-five year old woman.

Demeter gulped and muttered. "Fine! I suppose I am too stubborn."

Zeus barked a laugh. Hestia's gaze fell on him. "Since you thought it _prudent _to laugh at another's error _brother dear,_ you shall go next."

Zeus rose to his full height. "I am the king of the gods! I shall not humiliate myself by telling my flaws!"

"So you admit that you have flaws? More than one too…" Poseidon murmured. "Great progress for one who claimed to have no flaws just the other day."

A few of the Olympians chuckled. Zeus glared hotly at his brother. "I will not sit here and be humiliated-"

"BROTHER WILL YOU SHUT UP AND ACT HUMBLE _FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!" _Everyone froze as they stared at Hestia. She was furious. Her robes were on fire and she had grown her full height. Something she hadn't done in a millennia.

Zeus stared up at his sister. He swallowed. "I guess I'm too arrogant." He mumbled. Poseidon looked pleased. He liked it when his brother was taken down a notch.

Hera sniffed at her husband's apparent 'weakness', and ignored everyone's pointed stares.

Dionysus sighed explosively. "Oh for the love of Tartarus! I'll go! I suppose I am too _callous_, as someone put it. I am afraid to care too much." He stared at Apollo, who looked right back at him, unafraid.

Persephone sighed through her nose and turned Aphrodite's necklace into a ring of flowers. Everyone ignored the goddess of beauty's squeal of outrage. "I guess that I am too bitter. I keep looking to the past, and ignore the possibilities of the future."

Everyone was silent at that. That could apply to all of them.

Ares sighed and answered all the pointed stares at him. "Yeah, yeah, I have flaws. Who cares? I guess you guys could say that I'm too arrogant. Others would say I have bloodlust. Many other you would say that I am too vain. Who cares! I am who I am and I ain't gonna change."

Apollo glared at his brother. "And that is exactly why we are facing this problem now! It was why we faced Kronos! It was why Gaea chose that time to attack and rise! Because we are static. We don't change, but humanity does! No wonder we have become weaker than we once were!"

Zeus glared at Apollo. He didn't want to be reminded of his weaker state. They all craved the power they once had, even Hestia.

Demeter glared at Hera. "We've all given our flaws, except _her_! What?! Do you think you're too good for us?!"

Hera glared at them all and stood. "I am the Queen of the gods. I am the goddess of marriage, fidelity, and loyalty. What flaws would I possibly have?"

Hestia spoke before others could. "Arrogance. Anger. Bitterness. Vengefulness. Narrow-mindedness. Vanity. You have them _all_, sister, and you do not even _know _it!"

Hera looked at Hestia, stunned. Her rage showed clear through her eyes. "Fine!" She spat. "What flaws do you have, Hestia?! Since you seem to think you can tell us what to do!"

Hestia smiled sadly. "I am too lenient. I have let us all become spoiled and proud. I have forgotten the true meaning of keeping the hearth. I have, like many here, become unfit for my duties." She stared sharply at her siblings.

Everyone was, once again, quiet. No one spoke. No one moved. They were statues. Staring at Hestia in quiet sadness, as they all realized how far they had fallen from their old glory.

Apollo roused himself first. "Now that that is over, I need to explain why we needed to say them. I wanted all of us to acknowledge in front of everyone, our flaws. By doing this, it will help us become accountable to change. I invite you all to remind me, gently please, to not be lazy. And I will invite myself to remind you all of your flaws too. Gently of course." He was doing this for Percy. He was doing this to save Earth from more wars. He could sacrifice a little of his pride for the good of the world. Apollo chanted that to himself.

Zeus muttered something under his breath. Louder he said. "All in favor of this?"

All the gods hesitantly raised their hands. Zeus cursed, and spoke. "Very well. We will all, as gently and un-accusing as possible, guide each other to improve. And we will not get angry at the other, unless they are not gentle, on behalf of the Council, I swear on the Styx." Thunder boomed.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Apollo sighed in contentment. He had made some progress at least.

Zeus spoke. "Now that that idiocy is finished. Aphrodite, do you have anything to say on this 'war of lust' issue?"

She shook her head. "I suppose it might be an ancient relic of the Trojan War. Most likely Paris' bow…"

Everyone froze. Paris' bow was a very powerful Ancient Greek artifact. It was also said to be what caught Helen's attention first and then noticed Paris' face and looks. That, however, might have just been rumors spread by a bitter Hera.

"Do you have any idea where it is?"

Aphrodite shook her head. "Probably destroyed. Paris was killed and his possessions taken by Menelaus. All of Troy was sacked, pillaged, and plundered. The items were scattered throughout the world. There is no possible way for it to be found. Leave it to rest, Zeus. If the artifact is impossible to find, then no one can fight over it." She hesitated. "Still, if there is one person who knows, it would by my son, Eros."

Zeus motioned for her to continue. "And? Where is he?"

Aphrodite sighed. "Eros goes with the wind. Ever since Psyche left him, he has changed. He has become a colder, harsher representation of love."

Hermes looked up suddenly. "Wait! Since when did Psyche leave Eros?"

Aphrodite, and everyone else in the Council stared at Hermes. He was the god of news, and _he didn't know_?! "It was fifty years ago! That's why the divorce rates have gone up so high. It is harder to find love, because Eros went into hiding. He hasn't told many gods about it. He always kept up the lie that Psyche is still with him in front of demigods, minor gods and even the random mortal who can see him. His pride never allowed him to admit that she left him. However, she's been gone for quite some time."

Hermes almost fell off of his throne. "WHAT?! Martha! George! _You didn't tell me?!_" He shouted at he snakes. They curled around each other trying to hide.

'_He offered me five rats to not let you know about that piece of gossip.'_ George said hesitantly. George was Hermes' little gossip collector for Hermes' gossip magazines. Hermes glowered at George.

"We'll talk about this later." He motioned for Aphrodite to continue, ignoring the snickering going on around him.

"As I said before, Eros has gone into self-imposed exile. Coming out only to harass mortals and immortals about love choices. However, he only does that if it really bothers him. The first thing we need to do is find Eros. Then get him to tell us where the bow is, if he knows, and I'm certain he does."

Zeus clapped his hands. "Very well then. We will send the demigods on a quest. Obviously, Percy Jackson should go. The prophecy is about him after all. He can choose who else should go. Hermes and Dionysus, go inform Chiron and Jackson that a quest from the gods is being given." No one noticed Zeus' smile. He had something planned and everything was going perfectly for it.

They nodded and left. Apollo shook his head. _What a waste of time, but, to keep Percy's secret, I can't tell them that the bow is useless in this case. My Oracle is right. We cannot stop the future, but we most certainly can delay it until we're ready._


	7. Chapter 7:I Go On a Quest for Love

**This chapter is rated T (Bad Language)**

Chapter Seven: I Go on a Quest for Love

I was lying on my back laughing at Nico making a fool of himself. He had let slip the fact that he had never learned how to swim. Both Will and I were outraged and shocked. No friend of ours would be ignorant of the all-important art of swimming.

Will was going to try and teach Nico first. Right now, Nico resembled a drowned rat.

"Will, get him into the shallower water and teach him how to float first." I called. Honestly, why wouldn't Will let me, son of _Poseidon_, teach Nico how to swim?

Will nodded to me. I was about to jump in and save Nico from Will's 'teaching' when Chiron came over and knelt in the grass beside me.

"Percy," He whispered in my ear. "Hermes and Dionysus are back from the meeting. Zeus has decided that a quest be sent and you are the one to be in charge. You must go to Rachel and then see Hermes for he details." I nodded.

I waved to Nico and Will and walked after Chiron.

I climbed the mountain and entered Rachel's cave. "Oracle! I am here to hear my destiny. Er…my quest destiny."

Rachel came out and smiled. "Ask your question then."

"What is my destiny?"

She sat on her stool and her eyes turned green. Smoke filled the area nearest her.

"_Past's memories you do desire,_

_To find this item, sooth Love's ire._

_But discover a trap, through a lie,_

_And fire changes Water for Sky."_

She slumped forward, and I caught her. "What…did I say?"

I repeated the words for her. She frowned. "I don't like it. That the second time fire and sky have been in a prophecy."

"Am I going to be dealing with three elements. Water, Fire, Sky?"

Rachel frowned. "I don't know. Be careful Percy. I don't like that trap part. Be very careful whom you choose."

I nodded and thank her. I walked down the mountain that Apollo had Hephaestus make for his Oracle. Did I mention that Apollo was slightly eccentric?

I headed straight for the Big House. When I walked in, I could tell that Dionysus was in the middle of a heated discussion. I looked at Hermes sharply. Of all the gods that I didn't want to know my secret, Dionysus would be one of the top numbers. Hermes excused himself from Dionysus and led me to the beach.

"Percy, the gods have decided to give you the leadership role in this quest. Please be careful. I don't know much about Eros, he's always been a slightly mysterious character to me, but you're going to have to seek him out for this quest to succeed. I don't trust love. And if I don't trust the emotion, then I'm _definitely_ not going to trust the god of it. You get my meaning?"

I nodded.

Hermes was about to leave, but thought of something else. He looked around quickly before lowering his voice. "You might want to know that Eros is not just the god of love. He's also the god of sex, sexual pleasure, and _lust_. The word _erotic_ was derived from his name for a reason. Be very careful, Percy. Don't let him know your secret."

I swallowed. "Thanks for the tip. I hope Piper joins up with me. I might have some edge if a daughter of Aphrodite is with me."

Hermes nodded in agreement. "Take Annabeth with you as well. That girl's got a good head on her shoulders. And, tell her I'm sorry. I'm just a god who still got his head stuck in his rear." Hermes smiled ruefully at me. "I shouldn't have treated her like that. I shouldn't have projected my guilt and self anger onto her."

I nodded. "I'll tell her for you." The irony of delivering a message for the god of messengers wasn't lost on me. From the smirk on Hermes' lips, I could tell it wasn't lost on him as well.

He sighed. "Well, gotta be off. I just wish I could get a holiday or something. This job is just getting ridiculous!" He growled. His phone had been going off the whole time we were speaking. I laughed. I looked around and took Hermes' hand lightly in my own. I held it slightly longer than I needed to, but I wanted to give him strength. I had practiced with Annabeth. I could control the flow of power that I gave. It could be from nothing, not even a trickle, to full blast, knock your socks off. I just wanted to give Hermes a medium 'pick me up' kind of thing as a sort of thank you for helping me. I gave him a final squeeze and then I ran off to the Big House to gather the cabin councilors. I didn't notice the sun blaze hotter than normal, but Hermes did, and he winced.

Chiron called in all the cabin councilors. He motioned for me to take the lead. I cleared my throat.

"Okay guys, the gods have given us a quest. It concerns the prophecy that all of you know. The one about the 'war of lust'. The gods think that a relic from the Trojan War may be the key to this whole thing. They want us to retrieve Paris' bow. The same bow that fired the arrow that killed Achilles. Now, there isn't any _extreme_ danger involved in this. You all know the program, there will be frustrating gods, annoying monsters, and numerous side quests that push us to our limits. From what Hermes has told me, we don't know the deadline, if there is one yet, so we just need to complete this quest as soon as possible. Zeus wants us to return this bow to him directly. No stopping at Camp first. We go straight to Olympus ASAP. Any questions?"

No one spoke. I nodded. "Okay, Zeus has given me the leadership role. I have some preferences on who will go with me, but I want you guys to volunteer first."

Annabeth's hand shot up faster than light. I chuckled. "Okay, I'm keeping this to a minimum of six. Four spots left."

Nico raised his hand. I raised my eyebrow. Ookay, di'Angelo is _volunteering_ to go on a quest with_ me_? A sign of the apocalypse has just occurred. Jason glanced at Nico and raised his hand. I guess it was a good thing he was visiting during this time. He and I might not get along well, but when we fight together, we're usually pretty unstoppable. Clarisse raised her hand as well. I smirked at her. Oh yes, this quest was going to be interesting.

Clarisse and I had hit it off, pretty well, after Chris and I had gone a mission together, and I had saved his life. I also was the one that got him tickets to the prize fight that Clarisse had wanted to see so much. She had come to me later and growled a 'thank you', and a 'I guess I don't hate you as much as I did before, Prissy.' I turned and looked at the rest of the demigods present.

"Okay, Annabeth, Nico, Jason, and Clarisse. One more."

Piper raised her hand too. She smiled at Jason.

I turned to Chiron. "Annabeth Chase, Nico di'Angelo, Jason Grace, Clarisse La Rue, and Piper McLean are going with me to retrieve the bow of Paris."

Chiron nodded. "Excellent. Tell them the prophecy that the Oracle told you."

I turned back to the others. "I'm gonna let you guys back out if you want to. If something is in the prophecy that you don't like, tell us what it is and we'll let you back out." Everyone else had left. Bidding us good luck and safe travels, if that ever happened to demigods.

I recited the prophecy.

"_Past's memories you do desire,_

_To find this item, sooth Love's ire._

_But discover a trap, through a lie,_

_And fire changes water for Sky."_

I didn't notice how both Nico and Jason looked at each other. Nico was considerably paler than usual, and that's saying something.

Nico raised his hand to catch my attention. "Yeah, Nico?"

"Does this mean that we're going to look for Love? As in _Eros_?"

I nodded. "Hermes told me that Eros was the best person the gods could think of who might know where the bow is. So we're going to search him out."

Annabeth smirked. "Well, Seaweed Brain, let's just avoid Tunnel of Love rides this time, right?"

I chuckled. "Sure thing Wise Girl." Clarisse had heard that story and smirked.

Jason and Piper looked at Nico for a translation, but the Italian boy merely shrugged. He hadn't heard all of my exploits. There were too many to keep up with.

I looked at everyone. "No backing out? Okay, meet up on the veranda immediately after breakfast."

Everyone parted ways. I told Annabeth that I was going to try and talk with dad. She nodded and left for our cabin. Her mother still wasn't talking to her. I snickered. Annabeth really was an insanely clever girl to be able to trick Athena herself!

I walked over to the beach and waded into the water. I submerged. _Father? I'm leaving on the quest tomorrow, and I wanted to say goodbye. _I knew he would come. After all, this might be last time he would see me alive.

The water churned around me, and suddenly my father was there, under the water, and hugging me.

He spoke. "Percy, be careful! I don't like how Zeus picked you out immediately. I don't trust my brother."

I shrugged that away. "He wouldn't want a war to start with you. He knows that he wouldn't be able to win. Too many of the powerful gods like me anyway. He wont try anything, dad. Don't worry. I'll see you again." I smiled at him. Tears weld up in my father's eyes. Then shock rushed through them.

"Dad?"

"Your mother! Have you told her?"

I paled. I had tried to tell her previously through IM, but she had been so happy, laughing and joking with Paul and me, that I didn't have the heart to tell her. "Um…well…could you?" I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. He gave me a stern glare. "I couldn't dad! I just couldn't tell her. She's already gone through so much!"

Poseidon sighed. "She's not going to like it, coming from me, instead of you."

I winced. "I guess I am a coward after all."

Poseidon looked at me sharply. "Who told you that you were a coward?"

I looked at him startled. "Oh, Annabeth, when I was moping about having my soul reaped, she called me a coward and a lot of other nasty things. I guess it stuck with me."

Poseidon looked like he was ready to reap _Annabeth's_ soul. "How _dare_ she talk to my son that way! You are a Sea Prince! You should be treated like the royalty you are!"

I blinked. I had never seen dad act that way. "Um, dad? I'm a kid from New York."

"You are the son of the Sea King, and your mother is a Queen among mortals. Your Uncles are _Kings_. You are royalty, and that _girl_ should show you respect!"

I smiled. "She does! Every time she forgives my stupid mistakes, and kisses me instead. Every time she holds me, and comforts me instead of berates me and tears me down. She shows me respect dad. A lot of it. And I show her the same respect too. We just hide it under teasing and banter." I hugged my dad and shot skyward.

**Olympus – POV Change**

Apollo stormed out of the Olympian parking lot. He flashed to the front of Hermes's villa. He knew that his brother would be there at this time. He always was. _Unless, he noticed that flash of heat and ran for his life._ Apollo smirked. _Serves him right, trying to become affectionate with Percy._

He barged right into Hermes' home. "HERMES! Where are you?!"

"Right behind you brother, and please, don't disturb the neighbors."

"Hang the neighbors!"

Hermes raised an eyebrow and sipped from his brandy. "That's not very nice."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Explain yourself!"

Hermes sighed. "I am the god of thieves. I do not explain my actions."

"Ha! God of Thieves is right. You're trying to steal Percy from me!"

Hermes sighed again and lounged against his sofa. "Apollo, I wouldn't try to steal anything from you." Hermes hesitated. He could either leave it as it is, or add fuel to the fire, by saying that if he so wished, he wouldn't _try_, but would succeed. Percy would be in bed with him now, and Apollo could have done nothing. He imagined that annoying god, Janus, flipping a coin and smirking at him. He decided to leave it as is. "You're my brother. I know that you're very fond of Percy. What you saw on the beach can be easily explained."

Apollo collapsed on the opposite couch with a huff. "Do so then!"

Hermes swirled his brandy. "Do you want a brandy?" At Apollo's nod, he got up and started preparing his friend the drink. "I merely mentioned to Percy that my work was piling up and I needed to get back to it. You know how pure hearted Percy Jackson really is." He handed the glass to Apollo, and sat down again. "Well, he held my hand and gave me a boost in energy. It wasn't affectionate, per say, it was more of a younger brother thanking an older brother for the advice."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Advice?" He sipped the brandy and gave an appreciative sigh.

"I warned him how Eros could be. You know, god of _lust_ and everything."

Apollo jolted upward, almost spilling his drink. "Of course! Ack!" He collapsed against the couch again. "I hope Percy will be alright."

Hermes nodded. He sipped from his brandy. "As do I brother. I am becoming fond of him too. Ever since he offered me that Coke on the beach." Hermes smiled at the memory. Apollo eyed him suspiciously.

Hermes sighed. "Relax. I'm not going to fall in love with him."

Apollo frowned. "I never have liked that phrase 'fall in love'."

Hermes looked at his brother. "Why ever not?"

"Well, why would I want to fall into Eros with someone?"

Hermes started laughing. It felt so good to laugh. Hermes smiled with melancholy. It had been a while since he could laugh and smile again. _Luke. May. Why can't I get past you?_

Hermes realized that with Percy, he truly did feel free of his past, of his grief. He sighed. _I'm sorry Apollo, but I lied._ Hermes smiled sadly at Apollo across from him. They continued talking long into the night about anything that came to their minds. The two brothers were closest to each other and often slept over at each other's villas. So much so, that they had the pass-codes to all their things.


	8. Chapter 8:We Watch Who Gets Percy Show

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter Eight: We Watch the 'Who Get's Percy Show'

I was about to knock on Hades cabin door. The Hephaestus cabin was currently restoring my own door to my cabin. Clarisse had not been happy about the damages that her cabin had received. I had told her that at least the door hadn't landed in the front yard and detonated one of the mines. I smirked as I remembered how Clarisse had tried to hide her shudder.

Nico's distressed voice caught my attention, and snapped me out of my reverie.

"Jason, how am I supposed to _face_ him again, with_ Percy_ of all people!"

I heard Jason reply. "You've already told Percy about your past crush on him. There is nothing you need to be ashamed of. Eros can go fuck himself."

I knocked. The door opened to reveal a shocked Nico. Waltzing right in, I sat on Nico's bed. "I will personally tie Eros up, after he's told us what we need to know of course, and throw him into the sea if he tries to pick on you. From what I gather you two have met him before?"

Jason nodded. Nico looked miserable.

I gazed at Nico. "Does Will know you liked me once upon a blue moon?"

Nico shook his head. "Probably has a suspicion though."

I sighed. "Nico, go and tell him, right now. Tell him that you love him, and you'll see him after the quest is over."

Nico looked at me and nodded resolutely. He left quietly for the Apollo cabin.

Jason looked at me. "Why'd you tell him to do that?"

I gave Jason a look. "Secrets have no place in a relationship. Without trust, there is no cooperation, without cooperation, there is no lasting relationship, and if there is no lasting relationship, then there is only lust." I stood up. I didn't like waxing poetic with anyone but Paul, Mom, and Annabeth. "Get ready, we leave in two hours."

He nodded. I left for the pavilion. I saw Will talking intently with Nico and Nico was using his hands. I continued to watch, unsure if Will might change colors and do something rash, but that didn't happen. They kissed and hugged and Nico left. I smiled, and continued to head for the pavilion. The girls were already there. Well, the girls plus Clarisse. Somehow, my brain couldn't wrap around the fact that she was a girl.

I smiled at Annabeth. "Okay, so you and Piper have any leads about where Love might be?"

Annabeth grinned at Piper. "Well at the new city of Love."

Jason blinked. "Paris?"

Clarisse barked a laugh. "Paris' bow at Paris. That would be cute!"

I grimaced. "Please no."

The girls smiled. "Yes."

Nico looked around uneasily. "Um…just how are we gonna get there? Will is going to skin me if I shadow travel that long again."

I smiled. "No need to use your energy, Nico. I called in a solid that Apollo owes me." And right on time, a bright glow formed and Apollo parked.

"Yo, Percy!"

"Hey Apollo! Hey man, you ready to take us?"

Apollo's eyes glinted under his shades, but he didn't play on the words I so carelessly threw out. Little did I know, until later, that what he was thinking was _very_ different from what he said. "Sure! I'll take you guys anywhere!" _I would definitely take you, Percy. No. Doubt. Of. That._

I watched as Apollo changed the car into a jeep of sorts. There were two long bench seats facing each other and a rear seat row in the back. A small divider was put up between the driver's cabin and the body of the car, making the body of the car like a rectangle.

I, oblivious to Apollo's thoughts, grinned and called shotgun. Everyone piled in and Apollo sat at shotgun.

"What?" I looked at him confused. "Who's gonna drive, man?"

Apollo grinned and tossed me the keys. I whooped and jumped in. He coached me on lift off and landing. I pick us up relatively smoothly and the rest was easy. I kinda went a little too fast up, but that was nerves. I didn't want any friendly fire from Zeus.

Apollo laughed. "Relax Perce! Zeus ain't gonna blast his brother's sons out of the sky, not to mention his own!"

I nodded and relaxed my death grip on the steering wheel. Apollo continued to teach me little pointers. Telling me what button does what. I didn't notice how close his lips were to my ear, or how he kept touching me a lightly on the shoulder or on the knee, but Annabeth and Nico did. Neither of them liked it, as I soon found out.

**Change POV**

Apollo gazed down at Percy. The boy had gotten sleepy and had ask Nico to take over. Nico was eager and willing, and Apollo taught him the basics, but he wasn't as close to him as he had been to Percy. He smirked internally at how Annabeth had fumed silently. _Score for the Sun god!_ He lightly stroked Percy's hair, marveling at the softness of it. He felt the car jerk, ever so slightly, and sent a blatant smirk at Nico di'Angelo, who was trying to drive and glare at him at the same time.

Apollo smiled at Nico while simultaneously stroking Percy's hair. He mouthed, _Not yours. Never was._ Nico glared forward and the car got a little too hot. Apollo smiled in triumph. _One down, one to go._ Unfortunately, he counted the son of Hades out too soon.

"Hey Jason, want to take it from here?" Jason climbed up and Apollo kept the car stable while they changed places. Suddenly Percy was no longer resting on Apollo's lap.

"I'll take Percy for you so your lap won't fall asleep." Nico grinned viciously at Apollo.

_Why does he care so much what happens to Percy if he's in love with Will…oh…OH…bad boy, Nico, playing for both boys. You're gonna loose both fish if you play that way. At least, you're going to loose a Sea Prince…_ Apollo sent a fierce smile at Nico. _We ain't over yet, son._

Sadly, they both forgot about a certain female. In the rear of the car, Annabeth was 'reading' a book, in reality, she was enjoying the "Who Gets Percy Show". She glanced over at Piper. The girl was up front and snuggling with Jason. Clarisse was looking at her phone, ear buds attached to her ears. In a low voice Annabeth spoke.

"Suck it up, bitches. He's mine." Both males jerked in surprise. She smiled sweetly at them. "He's always been mine. Unless you want to go through Tartarus with him, I suggest you go chase a tree Apollo. And Nico, darling, remember Will?" She took Percy from Nico's lap and situated him to lean against her. He smiled and snuggled in closer. She looked at her boyfriend and then smiled at a raging Apollo, and a shame faced Nico. "Nothing is gonna break this up. Not a god or the Ghost King. Sorry boys, get yourselves another playmate." And with that, she went back her book, completely oblivious to how Percy's green eyes were _open_ and filled with shock and mirth.

**Paris, France – POV Change **

I stretched. "That was the weirdest dream I have ever had."

Apollo was changing his car. "Yes?" He was still pissed about Athena's daughter talking to him like that.

I turned my back to him so he wouldn't see my smile. "I dreamed that I was a football that people were fighting over me." I heard Apollo spit take, and smirked. Wiping all expression except for confusion I turned back to him. "Thanks for the ride Apollo. And this is for draining you. Sorry." I grimaced. I took his hand and sent tendrils of power into him. He sighed and smiled at me.

"I haven't felt this good since the fall of Greece under Rome."

I cocked my head, letting more power seep into him. "You guys were more powerful as Greeks?"

Apollo glanced up at the sky and nodded. "Father doesn't like to speak of it much, but we lost considerable power when the Romans took over. It actually left us incapacitated for days."

My eyes widened. "Wow." I let go of Apollo's hand with a squeeze. "So Athena, Minerva, wasn't the only one wistful of the Greek days gone by?"

Apollo laughed sardonically. "Some, like myself, weren't affected much, Hades, I still have the same name, but others like Hestia were affected greatly. Romans don't have much respect for the hearth as the Greeks do."

I couldn't help it. My eyes flashed with anger. "Well, they should." I practically spat the words. I could tell that Apollo was surprised by my vehemence.

He smiled at me lightly. "You really like Hestia, don't you?"

I grinned. "She's probably one of the most powerful, nicest goddess I know. Artemis is nice too, but a little…"

Apollo grinned. "Firm? Kill joy? Too serious?"

I laughed. "You said it, I didn't!"

He laughed too and then hugged me, and hopped in his car. "Good luck Perce! Don't let Eros push you around." I turned away as his car glowed. I headed back to where Annabeth was glaring at me. Come to think of it, so was Nico. I gulped. Sexual tension had no place on a quest.

I smiled encouragingly at her. "Hey Wise Girl!" I kissed her on the lips, and then hugged her. Using her hair to cover my moving lips I whispered. "Don't be jealous of Apollo. I don't bat for that team."

She kissed me and smirked. "Yeah, you bat for both teams."

My jaw dropped. "You knew already? I was going to tell you on our next date! Damn it!"

She started laughing. "Your mom was showing me some photos and I accidentally saw a photo of you during seventh grade. I think the Mist covered up how cute you really looked back, or something. Anyway, your arm was around a rather skinny, feminine looking boy. Both of you were blushing, and in the next photo you were kissing him." She raised her eyebrow at me.

I smiled. "That was Damien Winters. He moved to Hawaii with his Uncle after his parents were killed in a car crash. I met him before all that happened. We broke up, because of distance, and I reminded him of his mother. She and I both had black hair and green eyes. Also, our personalities were identical. I secretly think that she was a child of Poseidon, but that's just a guess." I smiled at Annabeth. "I love you, Wise Girl."

She laughed. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I looked over a ways and saw Nico looking at his shoes.

She noticed me looking sad about Nico's loneliness. "No, Percy, we are not doing a threesome." I started choking on the water I drinking.

"W-wh-WHAT?!"

Jason, Clarisse (who had also secretly enjoyed watching the "Who Gets Percy Show"), Nico, and Piper all looked at us. Annabeth burst out laughing. "You should see your face!"

I turned bright red. "Shut up!"

She continued to snicker. I turned to the rest of the team, completely ignoring both Nico and Annabeth. "Let's go. Piper, Jason told me you speak French."

She grinned and replied. "Oui." I smirked at her.

"Bon, show us a map, and let's get to the Louvre." Annabeth took my arm and strolled with me. Jason and Piper did the same. Nico muttered something of wishing Will was here. Clarisse nodded; she looked like she was thinking of Chris.


	9. Chapter 9-I Talk with Love About Diapers

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

**Answer to a guest's question: I'm sorry if Percy seems feminine. I honestly did not mean for that to happen. I'll try to tweak some of the future fight scenes. However, the reason that there's more dialogue than action is ****because I can't really write action…I've tried and it always seems to feel limp. I'll try my hardest though. Thank you for telling me about it. = )**

Chapter Nine: I Talk with Love about Diapers

I knew I would be in trouble if I let Piper lead us. I leaned my head against a random wall. Looking at Jason, I groaned. "Dude, can you reel in your girlfriend? This is a quest, not a Tour of the History of Love!"

Nico moaned in agreement.

"Oh shut up you two!" Piper called over her shoulder. "Stop whining. We're making progress, even if you don't believe it!"

"Progress to the nut house." Nico muttered.

"Girls are bloody impossible!" I hissed. "I should've stuck to boys." I muttered.

Nico's head snapped up when I said that. His eyes were huge. He was about to ask me something, but we were interrupted.

Annabeth appeared right next to. "Oh be quiet, Seaweed Brain. You love me!"

I gave her a baleful stare. "You push me sometimes."

She laughed and kissed me. "You'll be happy at our next stop, after the Arche de Triumph, then. We're going to the Seine."

"Sign? Why would we go see a sign?"

She shook her head. "It's the main river here and many love cruises go up and down it."

My face lit up. Water! "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! Let's go!" I jogged over to Piper and proceeded to utilize my puppy/baby seal eyes. She melted on the spot. I threw a triumphant smile at Annabeth.

Nico just shook his head, smirking. No one could withstand my puppy stare. Annabeth growled at me. She wanted to see the Arch de Triumph first.

He sidled closer to me when Annabeth went into a coffee shop with Jason and Piper. Clarissa was over at kiosk looking at souvenirs.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Hmm?" He was going to ask me about my previous comment.

"What were you talking about earlier? Something about boys?"

Bingo. "Hmm? Oh that! I'm bisexual." He stopped walking and stared at me in shock. Hiding my smile, I walked over to Clarisse. "Find anything worth buying?" I asked her in Greek.

"No. All this stuff is junk. This is boring! Why haven't we seen any monsters?!" She spoke back to me in Greek as well.

Nico had followed me. "Someone is wearing something that scares them away. I sense something, but I can't put my finger on it."

My eyes bugged. Oops! The scale! That might push Eros away too!

I excused myself and practically ran to Annabeth. I leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Take off the scale! It only works if your skin is in contact with it. You're pushing the Greek away because of it."

Her eyes widened and she slipped the scale into her pocket. "Sorry! I can't I believe I forgot about that!"

I kissed her to show that everything was fine, and walked out.

Thirty minutes after that we were on the run from Gorgons. Clarisse had tried to stand and fight them, but they had kept their distance from us. They had tried to drop bowling balls on top of me! How vengeful!

"Did you...seriously...drive over them...with a…police…car?!" Nico puffed beside me. Currently they had hijacked a taxicab, we were only able to survive so far by ducking into alleys too small for them. They presently were gunning for us. As we ran over a bridge, I pulled water out of the river and washed the car off the bridge and deposited it into a tree. Sorry nymph, but that car is _not_ going into the water! Jason glanced back.

"They're climbing out of the car! Percy, what did you _do_ to piss them off so?!"

"It's not my fault!"

Annabeth ran beside me. "At least she isn't here!"

"Who?!" Piper screamed as she dodged a cheese n' wiener. Seriously, why did Beano still have those?!

"One of Percy's fanclub members! Medusa!"

"She isn't my fanclub!"

"Jackson, get over yourself! You do have a have fanclub! Fortunately, most of them want you killed." Clarisse shouted at me.

A bowling ball hit Annabeth on the shoulder. Clarisse grabbed her and kept on running. Rage filled me, and the power trapped inside buzzed. I didn't stopped to think how this Titan power might be affecting my reasoning, before I acted. I stopped running. I sensed water behind me. I was sick of running. Turning, I seized control of the water and ripped it towards me. Both Gorgons screamed in anguish. They shriveled into husks and then crumbled to dust. Two orbs of water hovered in front of me, water that had used to be inside them.

Clarisse mutter a curse. I turned just in time to see her giving the warding evil off sign. "That was unnatural, Jackson." She growled. I let the water drop to the ground with a splash.

Piper stared at me. Was that...fear in her eyes? "Where did you learn to do that?"

Annabeth answers for me. Her voice was faint. "Tartarus. He did it in Tartarus once. Percy, you promised..."

I swallowed. "Annabeth..." I lowered my hands. "They hurt you."

She shook her head. "It's unnatural. Promise on the Styx you won't do it again." Her eyes pleaded with me.

I sighed. Trying to smile again, I walked toward her. I didn't try to touch her. I knew she wasn't ready for that just yet.

"I swear, on the River Styx, that I will refrain from using my powers to cause unnecessarily invasive forms of death." I smiled at her brighter. "We okay now?"

She nodded and hugged me. I was acutely aware of Nico's gaze on me. He understood the feeling of being feared because of his abilities.

The crisis was averted. Nico and I were once again walking together. Piper and Annabeth were walking arm in arm front of us. Jason and Clarisse were discussing what occurred during the Second Titan War for both the Greeks and the Romans.

"Personally, I wish you hadn't given that vow."

I looked at him surprised. "You mean you weren't all grossed out?" I said mockingly.

He scoffed. "Trust me, when I say, that I've seen a lot worse than that!"

I looked at him curiously. "You don't think what I did was unnatural?"

He smiled at me. "Not at all. What you did would be extremely handy at long distance fighting."

I barked a laugh and threw my arm around his shoulders. "Nico, we should've become friends sooner!"

He smiled. I put my arm down and we walked in comfortable silence.

As it turned out, I hated the Seine. The pollution was nauseating. The minute I saw it, I grabbed a handful of sand dollars from my backpack, jumped into the river, crushed them in my hand and released them. I swirled the water so I could spread it around as far as possible. Dad and taught me how to best utilize a sand dollar.

A ripple of clean, clear water made its way around. I felt a presence stirring around me.

_I haven't felt this clean in five millennia. Whoever you are, Thank you. _

A figure formed in front of me. A slender humanoid male, covered in a toga made from silt. His beard and hair were made of seaweed.

I bowed to him. "I can't stand what's happening to rivers and bodies of water. I'm sorry for what my own kind has done."

The man smiled. "You are sincere. You have helped me. I shall help you."

I hesitated. I didn't want to be like other heroes and act all demanding and entitled, but we really did need to know where Eros was.

"You have a wish, demigod?"

"I do, but I don't know if you can help."

The man smiled. "Try me."

"My friends and I have been sent from the Olympians, to search for Eros, or Cupid. We can't find him. Do you possibly know where he is?"

"Ah...he is not one of my favorite gods. He is unpredictable and often cruel. I warn you, you should turn away and leave, before you meet him."

"I can't. People are waiting for me to succeed."

He sighed. "Very well, but it will be hard for you to find him, for the very simple reason that he doesn't want to be found; however, he often goes to the park next to the Eiffel Tower. Besides that, I do not know. Thank you demigod, for helping me." The man dissolved into the water.

I climbed out.

"Percy! Warn someone before you jump!" Annabeth gave me a halfhearted glare.

I laughed and kissed her. "Sorry, Wise Girl. However, I did get a lead for us. Seine said that we might find Eros at the park next to the Eiffel Tower."

Annabeth gave an "Annabeth Squeal", which wasn't really a squeal, and hugged me. "Good job Percy! This is perfect! Yes! Did you know that the Eiffel Tower has..."

I rolled my eyes and tuned the rest out. I simply put my arm around her waist and we waited for the public bus.

Nico gravitated to Jason. I had Annabeth. Clarisse was quietly telling Piper what Selina was like.

Annabeth joined in on the conversation with Piper and Clarisse. Jason and Nico walked over to a bench. Nico looked pale. I guess he was afraid of meeting Eros again. I still hadn't gotten the whole story on that. I walked a little away from the group and headed towards a fountain with a Cupid on it.

I was so lost in thought about what I needed to do, that by the time I looked up, I realized I was alone, or almost alone.

"Horrible prank wasn't it?"

I turned to my right and saw a VERY HOT guy. He was dressed in skinny black jeans, a white under tank with an unbuttoned long sleeve white cotton button up on top. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

I realized that he had asked a question. I cleared my throat. "Sorry, what?"

He smirked, as if he knew exactly what had distracted me. His hair was blond with strawberry brown strains. His eyes were blue; his skin was tan and, boy, was he cut.

"I'm referring to the icon that Hermes gave me. It was Apollo actually. He never truly forgave me for the Daphne incident."

I swallowed. "You're Eros."

He looked at me. "Didn't you expect me? I was under the assumption that you were looking for me."

"I am- uh- we are! I just didn't-"

"Expect me to walk up to you?" There was amusement in his eyes.

"Uh...yeah. I didn't expect you to be visible at least. All the myths show you as invisible." I swallowed and cleared my throat. I quickly looked back around the area. My friends were nowhere in sight. "Did you do something to distract my friends?"

He laughed. A mellow, soothing laugh that made me want to relax and sleep, preferably curled up next to him. "Straight to the point. I didn't bother hiding myself from you. You've faced all your demons when it comes to love. And yes, I caused them to think that you went on ahead. In fact they're looking for you right now. I didn't want to meet that Son of Hades again. An annoying little shit, that's what he is." Eros muttered something about denial and how foolish it is.

I grimaced at that insult, but then I registered what he had said. "Oh!" I made a move to go after them, but Eris moved in front of me.

"Don't go, I wanted to see the great Percy Jackson, alone."

Suddenly, Hermes words came back to haunt me. _'…__Eros is not just the god of love. He's also the god of sex, pleasure, and lust. Be very careful, Percy. Don't let him know your secret.'_ Shit. Shit. Shit!

"Uh, why me? I'm Nobody!" I tried to put some distance between us.

He stared at me with surprise. "Humility from someone as famous as you? That's impossible."

I scratched the back of my neck. "I'm not humble, just practical."

"Practical?"

I smiled slightly. "I never would have survived this long without my friends. Friends who are currently worrying about me."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about them. You'll meet up with them soon." He walked closer to me.

I cleared my throat and backed up. "Should I be worrying about myself not having a chaperon?"

He blinked, then threw his head back and laughed. Deep, rich, and mellow, it seemed to seep into my bones and warm me like Hestia's fire. There was a thread of headiness about it. It made me just want to find the closet bedroom. _'…god of pleasure, and lust. Be careful Percy!'_ I forced myself to snap out of it.

"…young demigod. You needn't be worried. You have already found love. And you are quite honest with yourself, which is something that I like."

I coughed. "Um…why did Hermes make you into a baby with a saggy diaper?"

He scowled. Good get his mind off me. "Apollo's had it out for me ever since I claimed my arrows were more dangerous. He rebuked me, so I shot him as he was looking a tree nymph. He fell in love with her, and she fled from him. Her father turned her into the Laurel Tree. He cursed me to speak in rhyme for a century. It was hideous. Then he convinced Hermes to make my icon a cherubic child with a toy bow, and a diaper. Unfortunately, it stuck, and now I'm stuck." I chuckled.

"Did he fall in love with a baseball?"

Eros looked at me with wonder. I guess it wasn't often that someone understood things from his perspective. He shook his head and chuckled. "No, he fell in love with a Japanese poet who wrote haikus for a living."

I started at him. "SO THAT WAS YOU?!" Okay, I know it's not wise to shout at a god. I wasn't angry, per say, I was…well…okay, I was angry.

Eros blinked. "Uh, yes…?"

I gave him a mock glare and crossed my arms over my chest. "He's been making up haikus _all the time_ now! You were supposed to torture _him_ not _us_!"

Once again, I had gotten the god of Love to laugh. Unknowingly, this was the first time in ages that he had actually laughed at something funny. This was his first genuine laugh in a millennia.

"Percy Jackson, you are unique."

I realized something suddenly, I squinted in thought. "Hey wait a minute, isn't the laurel Apollo's symbol or something?"

Eros blinked at the sudden change in topic, sorry I'm ADHD, and chuckled. "Yes. He still carries a slight torch for her; however, someone else has caught his attention. Someone quite attractive, but, unfortunately, is oblivious to their own allure." He looked at me closely.

I bit my lip in thought. "Do I know this person? It better not be Annabeth! It would be awkward as hell if it were Piper…"

Eros shook his head, and muttered something that sounded like 'Incredible.' Aloud he said. "No, she is completely yours. She loves no other, but you, and Piper's only lover is Jason Grace."

I sighed in contentment. Annabeth loved only me. A small smile played on my lips, as I remembered our first kiss. Eros was watching me closely. He shook his head again, amused sadness obvious in his eyes.

I snapped out of it. "Okay, so the Council sent us to find you. They have a question."

"And that question is?"

"Do you know where Paris' bow is? And where is it?"

A sudden transformation occurred over Eros' features. "_Paris_?!" He hissed. "My mother sent you, didn't she?"

I nodded, not wanting to say anything else that might make him any angrier. Contrary to popular belief, I do think before I speak. I did not want to end up as a gerbil again.

"Do you know why I hate Paris?"

I shook my head.

"It is because, that was when Psyche first fell in love with another besides me!"

This time, I did speak before thinking. "He must have been _really_ something then."

Eros stopped pacing and looked at me. "What?"

I paled. "Uh…well…it's kind of hard to believe that anyone would think a mortal is more handsome than you…" I cleared my throat awkwardly.

He smiled. "You flatter me, without trying to get anything. That is a rare occurrence." He looked at me. "You remind me of her, you know."

"Of…who?"

"Psyche. She had black hair and green eyes. Many historians described her differently, but she did have black hair and green eyes."

"What…never mind."

He eyed me. "What happened to her?" I nodded. "She left me to live a mortal's life. I don't know where is now. She fled from me, claiming she no longer loved me." His fist clenched, and he hit his thigh in anger.

"Do you know what her name was when she changed to mortal?"

Eros closed his eyes to think. "Samantha. Samantha Winters. I wanted to approach her, but my mother insisted I leave the mortal alone."

I couldn't hold it back. I gasped. He looked sharply at me. "What?"

"Uh…I knew her mortal son. I used to date him…"

Eros was suddenly in front of me, up close and personal. I back quickly away before his could touch my skin. "What happened to her? Where is she?"

"Car crash. She's…dead. Her son left me soon after, because I reminded him too much of his mom. It was too painful for him. He left with his uncle."

Eros closed his eyes. He tilted his face towards the sky. After a while he nodded. "People deal with grief differently. Some crave the person that looks like the deceased. Others shun that person. I honestly don't know what is healthier."

I nodded and awkwardly cleared my throat. "So, back to the present situation. A quest to reclaim a bow from a guy neither of us like."

He looked at me. "Explain."

"Why I don't like him?"

Eros nodded.

"He killed Achilles, and well, Achilles and I have a special connection. Plus a warrior like Achilles didn't deserve to be taken down by a wimp like Paris. If anything in the history books is to be believed, then Paris was the ultimate weak link in everyone's armor. He was just plain stupid, selfish, egotistical, disobedient, disloyal, untrustworthy, uncaring, and definitely narrow-minded."

Eros nodded. "I understand everything you say, but why do you say uncaring and narrow-minded?"

"Uncaring, because he put his love life before his people's lives. Narrow-minded, because he didn't think about the consequences of participating in a beauty contest of three_ goddesses_! He didn't think about the consequences of taking Helen from Sparta. In short, he was a fool."

Eros looked at me strangely when I said that he put his love life before his people's lives, but he smiled at the end. "I am glad to see that you have lived up to the rumors about you. Percy Jackson, you are definitely a unique hero. Congratulation, instead of angering me with foolish words, you have spoken the truth in sincerity _and_ have pleased me. Paris' bow is off the northern coast of what used to be Troy. Good luck! And, Percy," Eros stepped closer to me. "I will see you again. I enjoyed your company greatly._"_ He smiled down at me. At first I thought he was going to touch my shoulder or do something physical, and I was thinking, 'This is it! I'm gonna be discovered!', but he just smiled at me in a wistful manner and vanished with the scent of roses and salt.

I did wonder, why salt?

**Answer Percy's question via a review. If someone answers correctly, I'll post early. = )**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think. I need some feedback to improve my writing.**

**Thanks!**

**Side Note: I'm currently writing a story of a punk version of Percy. It ****involves guns, knives, and gangs. If you're interested in me posting it up on Fanfiction, please PM me or tell me in a review. Thanks!**

**Ink...**


	10. Chapter 10: A God Tries to Seduce Me

**The answer to Percy's question is: Tears. Eros is the god of **_**unrequited**_** love. His brother, Anteros, is the god of **_**requited**_** love. A more complete answer is: Tears from mortals with broken hearts. MarissaTodd was the closest at the answer.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please Note: This is mostly for my own amusement. I've always wanted to write overprotective Poseidon. If you guys don't like it…sorry… Just keep in mind that this chapter has a touch of crack fic in it. Just a touch. Not to be taken completely seriously. Just fill, to distract you guys from little side points that will come up later in the real plot. *****grins mischievously **

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter Ten: A God Tries to Seduce Me

We stayed in Paris one day more and then Nico shadow traveled us to Vienna, Austria. We planned to stay there only one night, but Piper wanted to see that concert with Annabeth, and, as it turned out, Clarisse liked classical music too. She threatened to gut me if I told the Stoll brothers. I promised I wouldn't. We booked two nights and one day at a relatively nice hotel. This quest was certainly a lot more _soft_ than other quests that I've done. That was certainly a nice change.

Currently I was waiting for Jason Beauty Queen Grace to get the fuck out of the bathroom. The girls were in another room. Thank you, Apollo, for giving us monetary supplies!

"Grace! Girls are supposed to take longer than boys, not the other way around! Get out of there before I bust the pipes and ruin your makeup and hair-do!"

Nico snorted.

"Sticks and stones make break my bones, but water will never hurt me!"

I slammed my hand on the door. "You sure about that?!"

Nico touched my arm before I could make good on my threat. "Relax Percy."

"Yeah, relax Percy." Jason was laughing from the other side of the door.

Nico stopped me from launching myself the door. "Jason, not helping. Just shut up and get out of there already. Percy is serious about busting the pipes!"

"Okay, okay." The door opened, and Jason walked out. "Ta-da! I'm done."

I eyed him critically. "There's no difference. What did you do in that bathroom for forty-eight minutes?!"

"Jacked off." Jason winked at me. He had changed a whole lot since the stiff Romans, becoming more and more Greek.

I rolled my eyes, and Nico started choking. Poor boy had been drinking some water just then. Bad timing.

I slapped his back until he was fine again. "You can go next Nico." Nico smiled gratefully at me, and went in.

Jason looked at me thoughtfully. "Hey, Perce?"

"Hmm…?"

"How well do you like Nico?"

I looked up from my Greek magazine on marine life and oil spills, it was a depressing read, and stared at him. "Why do you ask? Nico likes Will. If he likes someone else, then I can act like a bro to him. No biggie."

"So that's all he is to you, a bro?" His tone just got accusing. Was he thinking that I was out to ruin Nico?!

I glared at him. "Yeah. What? Do you want me to try and knock him up?"

"No!"

"Then lay off, Grace. Nico is fine with being friends with me. I'd say it's about damn time too. Don't interfere! I know where he's oriented, and I won't make things uncomfortable. You happy now?"

"Peachy!" He shot back. I rolled my eyes. Jason really liked to stick his nose into things it doesn't belong in. Someday that nose might just get cut off. I'll probably be the one doing it too.

I snickered at the mental image of Jason holding his nose and hopping up and down. Jason looked at me suspiciously. I ignored him.

Nico walked out of the bathroom with a calm face on, but I knew he had overheard us. I swallowed and looked up at him. My eyes were searching, pleading for him to show me how he felt.

He smiled softly at me, and nodded his head. He was okay. I gave him a brilliant smile in return. I didn't want this fragile friendship to be destroyed by a careless word.

I went in to brush my teeth. I ripped off my shirt and manipulated the water from the faucet onto my face. Soon I had my whole torso covered in a shirt made of water, moving like a current to clean me off. I hated taking unnecessary showers. Weird, I know.

"Clever." Apollo. Thank heaven I didn't drop the water. I slipped the water off of me and back into the sink.

Turning, I spoke. "Everything good?"

"Hmm…yes. Yes, everything is fine. Father's the same. Your father is worried to death. Hephaestus created a TV and is watching you guys."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Hephaestus TV, oh the memories."

Apollo cracked a smile. "Yeah, you were a pretty snarky kid back then."

I snorted. "Back then? I still am! Anyway, is this conversation being watched?"

Apollo nodded.

I smirked. "You guys are a bunch of stalkers aren't you?"

Apollo grinned. "Yeah, oh and everyone, except Aphrodite was pleased with how you handled Eros. She didn't like that little speech about Paris." He stared at Percy sharply. "And I didn't like that part about haikus."

I grimaced. "Oh yeah, he choose her didn't he? Sorry about that." I said that last part looking up toward the sky's direction. I turned to look at Apollo. "No offense to you, Pollo. I'm just not a poetry guy. My dyslexia doesn't even allow prose!"

Apollo just laughed, and shook his head. "I guess you're right. Oh! By the way, the physical interaction between you and Eros was very interesting. For a second there we all thought he was going to kiss you! Hermes is took bets on it."

I shook my head and snorted. "Glad to know I bring revenue for the Hermes Betting Pool."

Apollo smirked. I turned and saw that his eyes were full of a very uncomfortable emotion. I heard Eros' words in my head. _'…Someone else has caught his attention. Someone quite attractive but, unfortunately, oblivious to their own allure…'_ No, that was impossible. Apollo was just protective of over who knew of my abilities. He must be in love with Piper or someone else. How could I be considered attractive? I was, quite honestly, the dorkiest guy I knew.

I placed my hand against his chest. "Hey, Apollo, um…how about we go out to the rest of the room. Ya, know, small bathroom." I cleared my throat. Apollo just laughed.

"Hmm…do I make you uncomfortable?" He stepped closer. I scrambled behind me and turned on the water faucet. I need a weapon to beat his head with and possibly a sedative.

"No, it's not that…per say, uh…just…we can't very well have a whole conversation in the bathroom…" I let out a very light grunt as my back hit the wall.

Apollo stepped even closer. "Who's to say we're going to have…conversation?" He sent me a look that was suppose to weakened my knees. It just reminded me of Flynn Rider's smolder. I tried not to crack up. That wouldn't help the situation. Annabeth had told me stories of how the gods reacted to being spurned. I leaned away from him.

"Ummm…I don't know how to respond to this…" I swallowed. We both jumped when Jason banged on the door and shouted.

"Damn Percy! You complain to me about taking a long time when your in there longer than me?! You fucking hypocrite!"

"Almost done!"

"Nope, you're done now!" The door opened, and Apollo vanished. I hugged Jason and ran out of the bathroom. Something was wrong with Apollo. Maybe it was something he ate. Bad ambrosia…spoiled nectar…something…

**Olympus – POV Change**

Poseidon laid in wait for Apollo. _Trying to seduce my son like that! I'll show him!_

"Apollo~!" He said across the room. All the other gods froze and watched the show. Zeus even summoned popcorn and shared it with Hera. Hermes put fake 3D glasses on.

Apollo gulped and moved away. "Ah…Uncle P! You do know I was only fooling right?"

Poseidon did a 'come hither' motion with his pointer finger. Apollo shook his head and started to run the other direction. He was just about to flash out when Poseidon caught him in a fishing net. The gods started laughing as Poseidon poked Apollo in the bottom with his trident.

"Are you going to try that little stunt again?" Poke.

"No!"

"Are you going to approach my son like that again?" Poke. Poke.

"Nooo! Artemis help!"

She sat on her throne and polished her circlet. "You approached Percy Jackson, my favorite male, and tried to seduce him. You're getting no help from me."

Hermes laughed harder.

"You're right Artemis! Apollo did _try_ to seduce Perseus; however, he won't be the one to succeed."

Everyone turned to see who the speaker was.

Aphrodite reacted first. "Eros! You've come to Olympus!"

He glanced at her disdainfully. "Obviously mother."

Poseidon left Apollo in the net and stalked towards Eros. "Are you after my son's body too?!"

Eros smirked. "Hardly, though it does help. I'm afraid I've become entranced with him. He alone. His character. His personality. His smile. Everything. There's something about him that just enthralls me. Pulls me to him."

Hermes and a netted Apollo exchanged a worried glance. Eros was close to finding out Percy's secret.

Poseidon glared at him. "Prove your good enough for my son!"

Eros looked up in surprise. "You're giving me a chance at him?"

Athena was shocked. "And just what about my daughter?!"

Poseidon glared at her. "She doesn't deserve him." The past comment about his son being a coward still rankled him.

Aphrodite glared at both of them. "Percabeth is my best couple! And I will not let you, Eros, or you, Poseidon, break that up!"

Hestia sighed, but when she looked at her brother, Zeus, she was shocked to see that he was smiling. _What is he happy about? Poseidon's drama issues, or something else?_ She glanced at Apollo who had been helped out of the net by Hermes. They were talking quietly about something very important. Their faces were solemn. Their eyes were serious. She noted that Hermes said _Percy,_ and Apollo said _Warn him now._ Hermes nodded and flashed out. Apollo cleared his throat. Hestia watched as he pulled the cord on the TV and then cleared his throat.

"Percy is my life,

I will not let you take him.

Do not even try!"

Eros groaned. "Again with the haikus?! Apollo, seriously, I am the god of love. I have never failed yet in bringing someone to their knees."

"KNEES?!" Poseidon roared. "THAT'S IT! YOU WILL LEAVE MY SON ALONE!"

Apollo threw a quick grin at Eros before speaking. He moved closer to Poseidon, speaking calmly. "Yeah, Percy deserves more than just words. He deserves…all the happiness, the joy, the laughter that we can give him. He's a hero. A true hero who cares about others before himself. He's oblivious about all the right things about him. If he were a god right now, he would be the god of Humility and Kindness! He deserves all the good things in the world!"

Artemis stared at him in shock. Apollo was the god of truth. He couldn't lie. What he said just now were blatant sentences that, if he could speak them, were the truth. Zeus raised his head, and Poseidon beamed at the god of sun.

"I have forgiven you of your previous foolishness, but do not think I will not watch you." He glanced at Eros and then at Apollo. "Either of you!" He patted Apollo shoulder. "You have my favor though." Athena's jaw dropped.

"What about my daughter?!" Poseidon shrugged.

"If she proves herself worthy of Percy, then yes." Athena rolled her eyes.

Apollo smirked at Eros. Eros glowered at him. Apollo mouthed to him, _My arrows, My Words._ A muscle bounced along Eros' chin. His red eyes glared across the room at Apollo.

"Very well, a contest. And Percy Jackson will be both prize and judge." Eros hissed.

Athena nodded. "Do not forget my daughter! It is a competition between the three of you."

Ares barked a laugh. "A certain son of Hades is not out of the running either!"

Poseidon groaned and collapsed against the throne. _Is everyone after my son?!_

Zeus nodded laughing. "Apollo, Annabeth, Eros, and Nico are competing for Percy Jackson! May the best suitor win!" He started laughing until tears rolled down his cheeks. This was just too good! It was perfect. Percy Jackson would find a husband or wife before the year was out. Makes things a lot easier on himself. He had feared what had to Aphrodite would happen to Percy.


	11. Chapter 11: I Get Introduced to a Wall

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter Eleven: I Get Introduced to a Wall

Meanwhile Hermes rushed to Istanbul only to remember that they were in Vienna. Flashing to their hotel lobby in Vienna he walked over to the concierge.

"Is there someone by the name of Percy Jackson staying here? I'm here to see him about some theatre tickets he purchased." Hermes said in perfect German.

"Yes, sir. I will ring him up…hello? Yes, there is a man down here who wishes to speak with you about some theatre tickets…yes…of course sir…goodbye. He'll be right down."

"Thank you." _I hope Apollo's doing his job!_

**POV Change**

I rode the elevator down to the lobby. The minute I saw Hermes, I was glad I chose to go alone. "Hello, are you here about the tickets?"

Hermes nodded and we walked to a more secluded part of the lobby. "Apollo is creating a distraction, so the Olympians wont know about this conversation. Your father was very upset about Apollo's…display earlier. Anyway, I'm here to warn you. Eros was quite taken with you. He wants you to be his lover, a replacement for Psyche. Be careful and don't let him _touch_ you!"

I sat back against my seat, stunned. "Hermes, can you possibly tell me why _everything_ happens to me?!"

He chuckled. "Not quite everything. You're not a god you know."

I hissed. "Thank heaven for that at least."

He looked at me curiously. "Why not?"

"I don't want to watch my family and friends die and stay young forever while they pass on. There's just something wrong with that." I frowned. "Also, you know, that would be the end of the world." I smiled grimly at him.

He nodded hesitantly. "I suppose…anyway, Eros wants to win you, but Poseidon doesn't want anyone near you." He paused and listened and then chuckled. "Eros, Apollo, and Annabeth, and Nico are all competing for your hand. The gods are talking about it right now. Annabeth and Nico don't know that they're in a competition yet, but they will soon."

I shook my head. "I'm in love with Annabeth. I've been through hell with her. I'm not going to stop our relationship now."

Hermes nodded. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that you're in for one hell of a ride. Fasten your seatbelt, kid, you're going through the rougher version of the Tunnel of Love."

I scoffed. "Been there, done that. Tell me another one, bro!"

He smirked. "See ya."

"Wait." I grabbed his wrist. Power coursed through him. "Thanks for telling me. I'll try to live long enough to choose Annabeth." I gave him a quiet smile. All the quest stuff and who loves who must have caused him to temporarily forget about my death.

Hermes gave a shuddering sigh. "Don't mention it. Either one." I turned as he vanished.

**Olympus – POV Change**

Hermes entered the room with all the gods, except a few, glaring at him. His heart skipped a beat, until Zeus spoke.

"I know we never said anything about telling the boy, but it would have been funnier to see him flounder." Zeus pouted.

Hermes sighed. "Father, he deserves to know at least that. He's done a lot for us; I personally don't even think we should mess around with his love life. It's not very nice to do that to someone who's saved us at least three times."

Athena looked up from her book. "Three times?"

"Once, preventing a war between Zeus and Poseidon by returning the bolt, once when fighting Kronos and beating him, and once when helping to defeat Gaea."

The gods nodded. They had forgotten about that first one. Hermes couldn't. Luke had been the one who had stolen the bolt in the first place.

Eros spoke up from beside his mother. "I'm confused. We caught the tail end of your conversation. What did Percy mean by trying to live long enough to choose?"

The Council stilled. As one, they looked at Poseidon. This caused Eros even more confusion. Athena heaved a sigh. "You chose a new lover poorly, Eros. Percy Jackson visited the Oracle only a week ago, and she foretold his death."

"Downfall. The word used was downfall." Apollo corrected. When it came to the future, the exact wording was very important.

Eros slumped against his mother's throne. She patted his arm comfortingly. "I find one, only to loose him before it begins. The Fates must love messing with me."

Poseidon shook his head. "No, the one the Fates love messing with is my son. Percy Jackson deserves peace and rest and happiness, and instead, he is given wars, hell, and foretold death."

"Downfall." Apollo said again with a roll of his eyes. "We cannot jump to the conclusion that downfall means death."

Hera scoffed. "Because downfall has so many other meanings!"

"Noun: loss of power, prosperity, or status. Caused by a crisis. Other words for downfall are: undoing, ruin, debasement, and disgrace." Athena said automatically.

Ares sighed. "Thanks…you freak." Zeus grabbed Athena's wrist to prevent her from killing Ares…again.

"Then it doesn't necessarily mean death?" Eros' voice was full of hope.

Artemis shook her head. "But downfall usually comes for those who are arrogant, or have something to loose. What does Percy have to loose except his life? Achilles' pride was his downfall. Jason's arrogance was his downfall. Arachne's boastfulness was her downfall. All these mean death or humiliation. Percy isn't arrogant enough to deserve humiliation. He doesn't think he is better than the gods. He doesn't want control, or power. Hades, he didn't want to even become a god! What could possibly be his downfall, except his mortality that he craves so much."

"Thank you sister, for giving us so much to hope for." Apollo muttered and leaned his head against his throne's back.

Artemis bit her lip.

Hades had kept silent until then. "Well, if it's any consolation to anyone. I'm giving Percy a fast tract to Elysium. And Annabeth Chase as well, whenever her time comes."

Athena and Poseidon nodded gratefully at Hades.

"So, Eros, did you tell Percy about those ghosts he'd have to deal with?" Hades asked.

Eros froze. "Ghosts?"

Hades nodded. "All those angry spirits that died at sea, and on the battlefield. Many didn't come to the Underworld. They never found their way."

Apollo groaned. Athena sighed. "Well, at least Nico is with them. Hephaestus, are they still sleeping?"

Hephaestus glanced at the TV and did a double take. "No, right now they're fighting three chimeras."

"WHAT?!" They crowded around the TV.

**Random Street in Vienna, Austria – POV Change**

I seriously was starting to hate my life. The maids had appeared to bring us some extra pillows and ice, because Jason Graceful fell over his shoes and cracked his head. He really must have hated his cranium. I've lost count how many times he's banged it against something.

Currently, we were on the run. The three maids had turned out to be chimeras. The girls were still at the hotel, having no clue what we boys were doing. I was shirtless and still in my jeans, and still had my shoes on. Thank heaven! Jason was barefoot, and only had his PJ pants on. Nico was fully clothed still. I have a slight suspicion that he didn't want to change in front of me. Come to think of it, I have never sent he kid in PJs!

I tightened my grip on Riptide and grabbed a random tail. It launched me into air and I landed on its neck. I slammed Riptide into its neck, all the way to the hilt. The chimera screamed and collapsed. I looked up while taking out Riptide. Nico was tangling with his own chimera, and Jason was trying to prevent the other chimera from setting things on fire. My eyes widened.

"Nico!" I knocked the son of Hades out of the way just in time to meet and greet a barbed tail. I then was introduced to an ally wall. My vision exploded into white stars, and I blacked out.

I came to just in time to see Jason kill the second chimera. I couldn't see Nico anywhere. There was only one chimera left. I growled. I really hated getting slapped around. "Jason! Behind-" It was Jason's turn to face plant a wall. I groaned. The chimera's heads snapped toward me.

"You know, I really, really hate you guys." I said, reaching into my pocket for Riptide. The sword glowed in my hands. I launched myself at the monster. Running up its hind leg, before it could turn and properly face me. This thing was huge! It was probably as long as my father's throne was high. I ran up its back and to the napes of its necks. It tried to snap at me, but only succeeded in biting itself. It was the only three-headed chimera of the lot. I didn't want to take the chance of having two more heads pop up for the party and realize too late that it's a hydra chimera, so I sliced Riptide straight into the back. The monster reared with a scream. I gritted my teeth and hung on for the ride. It tried to throw me, but as I've said before, I'm stubborn.

I removed Riptide and jumped right when the monster bucked again, giving me the most velocity, a lesson I learned, courtesy of Annabeth and the Ride of Love. I was sent straight up into the air. Pointing my sword point down I hissed. "Go back to hell!" My sword severed its spine, and ruptured its heart. I stumbled off of it and retrieved my sword. Capping it, I called out for Nico.

"Nico? Nico where are you?!"

"Over here." I turned and saw Nico limping and bleeding rather badly from a wound in his upper arm. The lacerations were deep. I could see a sliver of the bone showing. No doubt the muscles were shredded as well.

"What the hell happened to you?!" I stared at the wound. Dirt was inside, I wasn't a medic, but I knew infection would set in.

"The first chimera had rather sharp teeth. Don't worry. Not poisoned." He was pale and shaky from blood loss. Without even asking him permission, I lifted him bridal style and turned to the unconscious form of Jason. As evidence to how near death Nico really was, he didn't even squirm in my hold.

I hissed my breath in. "Poison, Nico, is the least of our worries. Come on, let's get Sleeping Beauty and get out of here before the police arrive."

**Girl's Room in the Hotel**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Annabeth stared at us. Piper directed me to put Nico on the bed, Clarisse immediately started cleaning the wound and stitching him up. Jason limped to the other bed. All in all, I was only one in pretty good shape.

"What have you been doing?!" Piper whispered/yelled at us. Jason was conscious, and his head was killing him. No clue why, hehe…I gave an internal smirk.

Clarisse was glaring at me while she stitched Nico up. "Why is it that you guys have all the fun?!"

Nico gave her a strange look. "FUN?! I get my arm shredded, and you call that fun?!"

Jason groaned. "Can you please keep it down?"

I shouted. "Not bloody likely!"

He winced and groaned again. Clarisse snickered. Piper glared at me. Annabeth just continued to help Clarisse tend to Nico. Clarisse got up and let Annabeth take over. She knew more about medicine than the daughter of Ares did.

Clarisse walked over to me. "Care to explain why you aren't beaten up?"

"Easy." I sat on a chair. "I was out for the count for a little while. The second chimeras was dead by the time I woke up. I killed the first and last one. Who killed the other?"

Nico spoke up. "Jason helped me kill the one that was mauling my arm. I would have been a pancake if it hadn't been for you, thanks Perce."

I waved it off. "No need to thank me. You've saved my life multiple times."

Nico looked at me with a smile on his ashen face. At least the bleeding had stopped. His muscles were probably re-knitting themselves from the ambrosia Annabeth gave him.

Annabeth was walking towards me. Time for my great escape. "I'm filthy. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Wait just one moment. Why are you backing away, instead of turning around?"

I glanced down at my shoes. "Umm…"

"Turn around Percy." I winced but did as she asked.

My back was lacerated from rubbing up against the wall at high speed. My ankle was swollen pretty badly from landing on the ground after being a baseball for a chimera's tail.

I heard Piper gasp, and Jason mutter a curse. I guess it was worse than it felt. Annabeth muttered cuss words in Greek and said aloud. "I'm getting some nectar." I saw Nico and Clarisse just shake their heads.

I winced. That was going to _sting_.

Annabeth poured the nectar over my back and shoulders.

Nico came into the bathroom with clean towels in one hand. His other arm was tied up in a sling. "You look like some priest anointing a bull for slaughter."

I sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Cheerful."

He smiled cheekily at me. "Anytime. Anything else you wanted Annabeth?"

"Nope. You can go help Piper put Jason to bed."

"Okay."

Clarisse walked in. "Percy, I've done the same for Jason, and I need to do it to you. I'm going to ask you just five questions and your going to answer them as fast as you can. Okay?"

I nodded. This was some sort of head injury check.

"Your mother's middle name?"

"Rose." Annabeth nodded. Clarisse continued.

"Annabeth's favorite color?"

"Sea green." Another nod.

"How much older are you to Grover?"

"He's older than me."

"My last name?"

"La Rue."

"Tell me what you think of immediately as I say this word."

I nodded.

"Lyre."

"Apollo."

"Okay, what is the name of Tyson's girlfriend?"

"Ella." I blinked. "Wait, was that six questions?"

Clarisse grinned. "Good. He's good." Annabeth smiled.

I nodded and yawned. "That mean I can sleep now?"

Annabeth knocked my head gently. Clarisse left. Annabeth checked me for any signs of concussion. She had done the same for Jason. Nothing was wrong, so she let me go to bed. I had to sleep on my stomach, my least favorite position. I growled.


	12. Chapter 12: I Make Some New Dead Friends

**This chapter is rated M (French kiss boy/girl)**

Chapter Twelve: I Make Some New Dead Friends

Nico jumped us to Istanbul, where we camped out at a hotel until Nico could get his strength back. We IM-ed back at camp because Nico had promised to call Will after every jump.

I walked outside onto the balcony with Annabeth. "Wise Girl?"

She turned. "Hmm?"

I continued to stare at the busy streets below us. "Do you love me?"

Annabeth looked surprise. I guess I don't usually sound as vulnerable as I did just then. She took my face in her hands. "Percy, I love you with my entire being. I would go through Tartarus _again_ for you. Every time I think about how close I've repeatedly come to loosing you…" She choked up. I held her close. I hated my prophecy. I really did. "What are we going to _do_ Percy?!"

"You'll live on. Tell everyone not to forget Seaweed Brain's antics. Raise Ares' blood pressure for me. Commit Hera Harassment, and make sure the world doesn't go crazy again and try to kill itself." I cracked my infamous trouble maker smile at her.

She gave a weak laugh.

I took this as a good sign and continued. "Visit my mom. Comfort her. Don't let Nico slip away from camp again. Make sure he eats enough food. Get the minor gods there temples and recognition. And don't, and I repeat don't," I lifted her tear stained face to stare into her eyes. "Don't. Ever. Kill. Yourself. Ever. Do _not_ commit suicide. Vow it!"

She sighed. "How did you know?"

"I'll tell you after you vow it."

"I vow on the River Styx that I won't shorten my life by killing myself."

I growled. "Or jumping into a fray of monsters. Annabeth don't use word wizardry on me. I know better."

She sighed but amended her vow. Thunder boomed. "Tell me."

I sighed. "Easy. I'd kill myself before facing a world without you in it. I knew it was the same for you."

She clung to me even tighter. I caressed her hair and soothed her. "Elysium Annabeth. Think about it. We'll have a home on Elysium and have grill outs and parties. I'll get everything situated and wait for you and the rest of the gang to join me." She sobbed even more, but eventually began to subside her tears.

"I love you Seaweed Brain." I kissed her gently, feeding her enough power to fill her with her energy and hope.

"I need to tell you something else, Wise Girl."

"What?"

"Hermes contacted me. He warned me that there were two gods who are planning on courting me. It's a competition of sorts. I have four suitors who are trying to win me over as a lover."

Annabeth's eyes blazed. "Who? I'll kill them! I'm push them into Tartarus!"

I started laughing. "Artemis wouldn't be too pleased if you tried to kill her brother. The suitors are Eros, and Apollo, and Nico."

Annabeth glared back through the sliding windows into the hotel room. "I knew it."

I blinked. "What?"

"Nico has always been in love with you. He's merely in love with the idea of being in love with Will."

I blinked again. "I think I understand what you just said."

"You're making progress!"

I growled at her to shut up. I honestly did agree with her. Nico seemed very happy with Will. Oh whatever, I've never claimed to be a master on the topic of love.

"Make me shut up!" She stuck her chin out belligerently.

I chuckled. "For Wisdom's Child, you're awfully dense sometimes." Her eyes widened as she realized that she had just given me permission to make out with her.

"Wait! You said the gods were monitoring us- omph!"

I kissed her fiercely. Dominating in just the way she liked it. My tongue tangling with her own. She was putting up an amusing fight, but I knew she would lose in the end. I slipped my hands under her blouse. She gasped and lost concentration. I won the battle of tongues, and proceeded to make her moan and melt in my arms, using both my mouth and my hands. I wanted to taste her again. To taste her one last time. To feel the softness of her skin. My grip tightened on her waist. She tilted her head and opened her mouth a little wider. I smiled mentally. I kept a sharp control over the power so I wouldn't detract from the kiss. I caressed her tongue with my own. Her hands slipped up my back under my shirt. We were just about to lose ourselves, when we heard throat clearing.

I pulled away with a curse. I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket, ready to gut anyone stupid enough to interrupt. Clarisse was smirking.

"Yes, Cyclops Bride?" I said sweetly. Annabeth gave an 'Annabeth giggle'. Clarisse scowled at me.

"Nico's ready to go. We've packed up, so stop kissing pretty girls, Prissy."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay." I turned back to Annabeth, but she shook her head. The moment had been shattered by Big, Bad, and Beefy. I muttered another curse. My mood was dark, but it did brighten somewhat when she pecked me on the lips.

**Ruins of Troy**

I walked along the beach. Here was where the Greek camp was. Here, was where Achilles walked. I felt the ghostly feelings of the Achilles curse still on me. I shuddered. Nico approached me.

"There are lots of angry spirits around here. We need to make this quick." I nodded and waded into the water.

First realization? It. Was. Cold.

Second realization? Eros didn't tell me everything.

I went down to the very bottom and discovered ships that were still intact. I contemplated going above and taking Nico down with me, but decided against it. The spirits were probably in the Underworld by now. It was just a bunch of empty ships. Even if a random shark was around they've never attacked me before. What could go wrong?

I should have learned by now, never to ask that question.

The water swirled around me angrily. _Who are you?_

"Percy Jackson, Greek demigod of Olympus."

The water swirled faster, but this time I got the impression that it was from surprise.

"Who are you?"

"We are the lost soldiers. We are the ones that were killed during the War on Troy. Our ships were sunk and we died with them." Hundreds of zombified spirits materialized in the water around me.

Okay, this might get a little interesting.

"What are you doing here?"

The speaking zombie was obviously the leader. He, in fact they all were, wearing flowing chitons with armor on. Probably what killed them in the first place. There's nothing heavier than armor when you're in the water, plus, add a storm to the mix and you'll go down like a…guy with really heavy armor in a storm…

"Uh…" I stared a little wide eyed at the leader dude.

"If you don't give us an answer, we will kill you." He said matter-of-factly.

Oh _joy_! Thank you, Eros, for telling me about these guys.

"I'm here for a…" I tried to remember what Annabeth once called it. "A relic." That was it. I had a moment of pride at remembering something she said.

The soldiers looked to their leader. He shook his head. "Everything that is here, stays here, especially the bow of Paris, which is what I know you seek. It was thrown here by Eros himself."

"But I'm here _for_ Eros! He told me where it was! Surely that can tell you that I'm not in this for myself?"

The soldiers murmured in agreement with me, I was beginning to hope that I wouldn't have to fight this time, but their leader spoke. "Impossible. Eros would never want that bow found. Leave this place, or die."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you guys guardians of the bow?"

"No, we just do not like power hungry demigods who try to steal our swords and other items of power." All the ghosts muttered angrily with him and they started to swarm over to me.

I backed up a little and rammed my back into a pointy piece of metal sticking out of the ship. It made a direct hit with my former weak spot. I swear; I could see stars. Ghostly pain shot throughout my body. The power from Kronos started to stir in me. I hated that feeling, the feeling of a Titan inside me. I started to get angry. _Everything. Happens. To. Me!_ With a growl of anger, I raised my hands. The water started to swirl around me angrily. I knew I was starting a hurricane inside the water, which was something I had never done before, but I didn't care at the point.

"ENOUGH! I AM PERCY JACKSON. I AM THE SON OF POSEIDON, KING OF THE SEAS! I AM THE SEA PRINCE, AND YOU WILL NOT KILL ME! Not after _everything_ I've gone through to survive!" I knew I vowed to Annabeth not to use that magic again, so I experimented. A crazy thought had come to me when I was talking with them. If these guys spirits didn't go to the Underworld, then who was in charge of them? Where did they die? The sea. Where are they now? The sea. I took the chance.

I exerted my control over them like I had seen Nico do a hundred times to other ghosts. When I spoke, I could barely recognize my own voice. It was full of power, and it was commanding. "You will not kill me. That, I do _not_ allow!" I order them to stop. The leader stopped. Shocked was evident on their little zombie faces as they halted their attack too. I smiled. It wasn't a very nice smile; I didn't need a mirror to know that. My teeth were bared, and I was angry.

It's never wise to get me angry. Ask Thalia.

"You will serve _me!_" They all bowed, including the leader who reluctantly knelt.

I decided to push my luck. "You will obey _me_! I am Davy Jones." They looked up in confusion, but continued to kneel. "You!" I pointed to the leader. "Go retrieve Paris' bow. And then wait for my further instruction."

He nodded and left. He returned soon after, and handed me the bow. I took his and examined it. It was exactly as Aphrodite described it, but I smelled something fishy, and it wasn't the water.

"Tell me the truth. Is this the original bow?"

The leader gritted his zombie teeth.

My voice got colder. "Tell me the truth."

"No."

"Get me the original Bow of Paris."

He went and gave me the original. This one was the right one, it had the air of magic to it. I smiled again.

"When I return to the water, you will be dismissed. However, you will wait on my future command. When I call you, you will come. No matter where I am." I looked at every one of them. Hard. They nodded. I smiled and shot to the surface.

And…I came upon a battle scene. Clarisse was fighting with her spear. She must have killed at least thirty monsters right in front of my eyes. Some of the ghosts were fighting against them as well, even though Nico tried to restrain all of them, only a few would obey him. I wondered why. Jason was electrocuting them and ripping the ghosts apart by wind, but he was tiring fast. Piper was using charm speak while fighting with her knife. Annabeth was lethal. She was everywhere. And everywhere she went there was another dead monster.

Nico was controlling the ghosts in a very similar fashion that I did underwater. They were fighting monsters. I smiled and called my new recruits. The water bubbled around me and then they burst forth in all their zombie glory. I mentally told them what they needed to do. Nico was staring at me as I pointed my soldiers to the monsters. They took their swords and spears and helped my friends and the other ghosts destroy them. There were about seven hellhounds, four chimeras, a couple of Cyclopes, and around a hundred ghosts.

When the battle was over, I dismissed them and they returned to the water. That was when Nico pounced on me.

"What in the world did you just do?!"

I looked at him calmly. Mentally I was freaking out about what this would mean, but I schooled my face. "I guess I can control the dead that have died underwater. Those who have died at sea."

Nico looked at me closely. "How do you feel about this?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"It's kinda freaky, but I'll get use to it."

Jason stared at me as if I'd grown a second head. Annabeth looked at me, and I was afraid she'd call me a freak and break up, but I found that I shouldn't have doubted her.

"I wonder what other powers you have up that proverbial sleeve of yours." She mused. "Maybe, you can teleport using water? Have you tried?"

I shook my head.

"Maybe you can do what Frank can do, and just haven't figured it out yet?"

I cocked my head. That would be awesome. But then I shook my head. "No, this is enough, too much actually. I don't like having this much influence. It's…not comfortable."

Nico nodded sadly. Jason looked like he totally understood. Clarisse just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Jackson? Who doesn't want more power?"

I sighed. I didn't want to get into that discussion with Clarisse. "Come on, let's go." We were about to teleport to a nearby city so Nico could rest, when out of the blue, literally, out of the blue sky, an eagle came.

"The Caucasian Eagle! That's impossible!" Annabeth's eyes widened and she screamed. "Get down! Scatter!"

The eagle soared down and snatched Annabeth from the ground like she was a gerbil.

"ANNABETH!" Anger, and rage coursed through me. We've survived Tartarus; I was NOT going to loose her now!

The water behind me boiled, but I wasn't summoning the spirits. I snatched the water from the sea and lassoed the bird, bringing it down to the earth. With another tendril of water I grabbed Annabeth around the waist and pulled her to me. The bird looked angrily at me, but it didn't attack. It just jumped up and soared off. Disappearing from sight.

"Annabeth, what did you call that thing?" Clarisse growled.

"T-the Caucasian Eagle. It's a servant of Zeus. It was Prometheus' tormentor back in the old days."

I glared at the sky. "Why would a servant of Zeus want to kidnap a daughter of Athena? I thought we were all on the same side!" I shouted. This was getting tiresome.

Jason looked upset. I guess he didn't like the idea that his dad was trying to betray us. I turned to see Piper searching through her backpack. "Here." She handed a canteen of water to Annabeth, who nodded and smiled shakily. It wasn't everyday that you got the feeling of being the size of a gerbil.

She looked at me. "Sorry for teasing you all the time Percy."

"Huh?" So eloquent, I know.

She laughed shakily. "About what Circe did you. I have now gotten the taste of what it's like being that size."

I smirked, and kissed her on the lips. "Karma." She hit me lightly, but continued to kiss me.

Nico cleared his throat. "Could you two not?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I'll make a deal with you. If you and Will stop keeping me up at night with your rabbit-like merry making, then I'll be more private with Annabeth."

Clarisse started guffawing. "That was _you_?! Dude! I thought Will was murdering somebody! I've got to tell the Stolls. Maybe they can sell some footage and start a Half Blood porn industry." Nico glared at her darkly. She ignored him and started plotting how to start a porn industry at his expense.

Piper looked a little green at the TMI. Jason was shaking his head as if he couldn't believe he was friends with us.

I watched as Annabeth cocked her head and completely forget her human side. There always was a small gleam in her eyes when she entered 'Athena-Scientist Mode'. I know, because she had that gleam when she wanted to examine me for gills. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that I could breath under water and yet there was nothing different about me physically from other people. I had to avoid her for a week until she put the scalpels down.

Annabeth stared at Nico like he was a bug under a microscope. She started asking Nico analytical questions about the differences between homosexual sex and heterosexual sex. Was the pain for beginners of the same level or was homosexual sex more? What style did Nico personally like the most? What style was easiest for homosexual sex? How did they deal with the germs? Did they use the same kind of protection?

I started laughing. Nico shot me a panicked look, as if pleading for me to control my girlfriend. I laughed harder, but did manage to seal Annabeth's mouth closed, with a kiss of course.

I could only imagine how Hazel would react if she had been here. Poor girl would have fainted. Leo on the other hand…I shuddered to think how far Leo would have taken it.

**This is NOT a slur on homosexuals. **_**Please**_** do NOT take it as such. It was for humor **_**only**_**. Please do NOT get offended. **

**Ink…**


	13. Chapter 13: I Bathe in the Gods' Drink

**This chapter is rate T (Bad language). I don't own Star Wars either! I think Disney does. **

Chapter Thirteen: I Take a Bath in the Gods' Drink

The eagle continued to attack us. Every. Chance. It. Got.

The last scrap we had with the eagle got me shredded pretty good. It tried to give me a hug with its talons. Annabeth had to literally give me a nectar bath. It was disgusting, but at least it cleaned the wounds. Don't even ask me how she got a hold of the stuff. And, before you ask, _no_, I was _not_ naked. I had boxers on. I know, ew, but being naked in front of my girlfriend would have been more ew. We weren't ready to go to that level in our relationship…yet…wink, wink...

Almost as if she could read my mind, she dunked my head in the liquid. I came up spluttering.

"Annabeth, leave off!"

She smirked. "Nope. You've got to cover every inch if you want to clean those wounds. There's a pretty bad gash covered by your hair. I thought you would appreciate this more than me shaving your hair off."

I shuddered. The woman was a criminal mastermind at manipulation. "Woman, you are my curse." I said jokingly. She gave a mock frown and splashed me. I realized with sadness that I couldn't control this liquid. Annabeth gave me a pleased smile.

I spluttered. "You did this on purpose?! You knew I wouldn't be able to control this?!"

"Yup. I did not want a repeat of last time." I smirked, and she shuddered.

Last time had been a particularly nasty Capture the Flag game. She had bathed me in seawater and in my 'dazed' state the water 'somehow' started acting out my fantasies and started molesting her. It started twisting around her legs and waist like a snake, under her clothes.

"Stop smirking. You _know_ that wasn't funny!"

I started laughing. She splashed me again and the liquid got down my throat. Not enough to kill me, but enough to make me gag.

"That's disgusting! Ugh! Yuck! Gross! Bleck! Blah!"

She started laughing. I glared at her. She left soon after, and I washed myself with _real_ water.

I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom into the hotel room that all of us were sharing until we could travel back to Vienna and then to Paris where Apollo would pick us up.

However, those plans were derailed the minute I realized that a wall in our hotel room had been destroyed, and my friends were gone. It didn't even occur to me to question why I didn't hear the crashing sound. I bolted after my friends. I saw the eagle flying away. I followed it as best as I could. It obviously wanted me to follow it, but given that it had my friends I was forced to follow it to the trap that was set for me.

'…_But discover a trap, through a lie,_

_And fire changes Water for Sky.'_

The Oracle's words echoed through my head, but I didn't stop running. I had no clue what the last line meant. All I knew that that my friends needed me.

I followed the eagle out to a field, completely empty of all mortals. That was never good. I looked ahead and saw my friends. I was about to run to them when the field was cut in half by a line of fire. The line of fire was almost three meters wide. I shook my head and wondered what I could do. There was no water. I looked into the ground, but I sensed nothing. Desert. Weird.

I heard Annabeth scream. Looking up I saw the eagle poking Nico dangerously with its beak.

_You must cut through the fire to stop my bird, Jackson. I cannot seem to control it._ Zeus' voice was suddenly in my head.

"Why?!"

_He broke free of my cage. He can be killed by Celestial bronze._

"How can I survive the fire?"

_The nectar your girlfriend gave you should protect you from the blaze for a certain amount of time._

I nodded and started towards the fire. Annabeth was screaming at me to stop. She was saying how it was a trap. I noticed the sun glowing hotter. Apollo was probably trying to tell me same thing. I watched as the eagle cut Nico's face from his temple to his chin. It started focusing on Annabeth.

I plunged into the fire. My body felt warm, but it wasn't burning. My skin didn't feel hot, but my gut was getting hotter and hotter. I felt something inside me crack. I was about halfway through the fire when the pain hit. It was agonizing. The pain spread from my gut outward to my arms and legs. I couldn't move. I could barely breath because of the pain. My legs collapsed and I fell facedown into the blaze. I was surrounded by fire. I could see my body glowing and growing hotter. It was then that my prophecy came back to me. '_Fire and Sky will be your downfall.' _

The Eagle was a symbol of the sky. No…it was the symbol of…Zeus. I cracked my mouth open and screamed obscenities at the sky. He tricked me! The eagle didn't escape. Zeus let him out! My father had warned me to be wary of Zeus. I tried to move and pain lanced through my arm into my heart. My heart felt like it was in a vice, slowly being squeezed. It felt like my arteries and veins were being ruptured. My nerves were exploding with white hot agony. I screamed again. I couldn't speak, my voice was hoarse. My lips cracked and bled. The pain was so intense that I forgot what it was like not to feel pain. It was a thousand times worse than my swim in the Styx. It was a million times worse than Gorgon poisoning.

I barely noticed how I wasn't burning like a normal person would. My body was blackening like meat on a grill. The skin crisped and crinkled. But it didn't stay like that, my skin started returning to a more normal color, except it was glowing. My hair hadn't burned away either. I realized that I wasn't dying, per say, I was transforming. Into what I shuddered to think.

I dragged myself through the fire. I had to get out. I had to get out. I had to get out. I had to get out.

My whole body was aflame. Fire danced along my body and clothes, not burning my skin, but burning me _away._ It felt as if my insides were slowly being melted and then solidified. I couldn't feel my limbs. I couldn't see anything. I continued to scream soundlessly at Zeus. I opened my mouth to swear at him, but a groan just came out. I tried to shake my fist, but I couldn't lift my arm. There was no water to save me. I had no connection to reality. I felt like Anakin Skywalker on Mustafar. The fire seemed to have burned me from the inside out. I screamed again, and suddenly I was outside of the fire. The fire vanished and the eagle sprung for the sky. It released my friends from confinement.

_Well done, hero. You need to report to Olympus for you godly duties by the end of this week. You have three days to say goodbye to your friends and family. And, by the way, if you please me, then I will offer Annabeth Chase immortality too, and will personally conduct the marriage ceremony._ Zeus sounded completely like the smug bastard he was.

I gasped for breath, but my lungs weren't working. My friends were running to me.

"Percy!" Annabeth was screaming my name. I couldn't respond. I passed out. I didn't even have the energy to roll over onto my back, like heroes do in the movies.

When I came to I was in an unfortunately familiar scene, Half Blood Infirmary. I forced my eyes open and saw a thousand and one things. The colors seemed brighter and clearer. I was able to hear everything outside, even the sea. I stumbled up and opened the door to face Dionysus. He looked me up and down and nodded.

"Yep, you're a god now. I had heard, but I wanted to see for myself."

I leaned against the doorjamb. "For a god, I feel pretty weak."

Dionysus waved his hand. "Your body is getting used to the changes. You also went through a rather nasty way of changing. We don't use that way any more, too painful for the user. However, I suppose that was the only way Zeus thought he could get you to become a god."

I groaned. "What will my duties be?"

"The Council was furious with Zeus for forcing you to change, especially against vote. That goes against all our laws of government. We voted you to stay mortal, but Zeus went against the Council's wishes. Poseidon almost waged war right then and there; however, Athena, Hestia, and Artemis calmed everyone down and asked for you to be summoned to see what you desire."

I nodded. "No one's decided anything?"

"Nope." Dionysus was being awfully kind for some reason. I eyed him suspiciously. He smiled. "You're probably wondering why I'm being nice?"

I nodded.

"Simple. You have become far more powerful. I do not wish for my children to be turned to dust if you get angry and accidentally blast them with your unfamiliar powers. View yourself as Percy Jackson, but a thousand times more powerful. Once you get used to this, I'll shall return to our normal relationship, and you shall return to being the annoying brat you are."

I nodded in a daze. Dionysus smirked. He could understand the shock of the transformation from mortal to immortal. It had happened to him, after all.

"Are all the gods different? I mean, are the Olympian gods different from the minor gods?"

Dionysus nodded. "The minor gods are more similar to mortals in how sharp their senses are."

"What…am I?"

"An Olympian. You'll need to think about what your throne should look like." Dionysus smirked again. "Just a tip, make sure it's comfy. You're going to want to fall asleep during the meetings."

I chuckled or tried to at least, my throat was raw. He left me soon after that, completely satisfied that the rumors were true. I continued walking, staggering actually, towards the Athena cabin. Malcolm answered the door. When he saw me, he immediately bowed. "My lord!"

I stepped back and sighed. "No need Malcolm. I'm just here to see Annabeth."

"Percy?" Annabeth saw me. Her face lit up with happiness. "PERCY!" She ran to me and jumped into my arms, just like she had done lots of times before. I was hard pressed not to fall backwards. "I was just going to visit you, to see if you woke up. It's been two days, Percy!" Her eyes were wide. She wasn't crying, but she was in shock. I was a god now. It was a lot to take in. I was still in a daze, not fully realizing it just yet.

I hissed in my breath. "Hey Wise Girl, do you know how that happened to me?" I set her down.

She nodded. "I figured it out when I saw the eagle, the fire, and remembered bathing you in nectar. Zeus must have planted that idea in my brain or something. You remember when I was telling you about Achilles' mother trying to give immortality to her son?"

I nodded.

"Well, there were two ways she could make Achilles immortal. Anointing his body with nectar and then putting him through the fire, to burn his mortality away, or dipping him the River Styx. She chose the last one. The only reason it didn't work was that, one, a god had not approved of his transformation, and two, a section of his body had not been covered." I nodded. I sighed.

"I guess what's done is done. I'm feeling better. A lot better actually. Maybe being a god isn't the end of the world like I thought it would be. I can still visit my mom and Paul. I would have out lived them anyways. Grover lives a lot longer than mortals, at least he'll still be alive for a while." I stared at Annabeth with a completely fake smile on my face. She smiled at me gently. She looked like she didn't know what to say. We couldn't waste time complaining about what happened. It had happened, and there was no possible way of going back.

I kissed her softly on her lips. "You know, if I ask Athena and begged the Council on behalf of what I've done for them, they might change you to a goddess. A goddess of Architecture and Strategy. How's that? We could be married and live together forever. Forever together. Nothing separating us. Nothing tearing us apart. No more amnesia. No more Tartarus. Just us." I whispered in her ear. "We could withstand living without our friends and family if we had each other."

"Just us? Together? Oh Percy, it would be too good to be true!" I smiled and kissed her.

"Ahem." We turned and saw Chiron. He bowed to me. I scoffed.

"Chiron, you don't need to do that. I'm just me."

He smiled. "The Council wants you to report to Olympus immediately."

I scowled. "What do they want?"

"To sort things out, probably."

I looked at Annabeth. "I'll ask Athena. And garner the Olympians to my side. Wish me luck!"

"Luck." She said and kissed me. I followed Chiron to the Big House.

Dionysus was waiting for me. "First godly lesson: Teleportation. You simply close your eyes and imagine where you wish to be. Put some magic behind it and go." He took my arm, and I did as he told me. When I opened my eyes we were at the entrance of the Throne Room, just a little too close to the door though. Hell, at least we weren't _in_ the door. That would have been…painful…

"Not bad, Pedro." I rolled my eyes. Right, his children weren't in a blast zone any more.

We entered the room. Dionysus grew in size. He motioned for me to do the same. I guessed it was like teleporting. You just viewed yourself as such. My body glowed and when the glow died, I was looking the gods in the eyes. I felt like Alice eating mushrooms. One side will make you grow shorter, and the other side will make you grow larger.

I gazed around and saw that Zeus' throne was empty.

Hestia spoke from her new throne. "He is being punished for breaking the laws of democratic rule of Olympus. Poseidon, Hera, and I will step in for him."

I sighed. "Very well. I suppose I need to say something before the meeting officially happens. I have a request, a very simple request. Many of you have become indebted to this person that I'm talking about. She has done many great things for you. Actually, she's more deserving of becoming a god than I am."

"You are speaking of my daughter, Annabeth Chase?" Athena smiled.

I nodded. "I want her to become my immortal wife."

The gods stirred and Hera shook her head. "You already have two immortal suitors. We shall let them try for you before we make decisions on that."

I stared at her. "What?! You're not going to let me choose my own spouse?!"

Aphrodite shook her head sadly. "They didn't let me."

I looked at her. "Yeah, but I'm nothing like you. I'm not handsome. Annabeth already loves me! I love her. She's proven herself a hundred times over already. Let us be together!" Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"You're very handsome, Percy. You just don't realize it."

I shook my head, about to deny it when Hera spoke up.

"Yes, she has proven herself, but Apollo and Eros have not yet been given a chance. Give them three months to prove themselves and then you shall choose. If your answer is still Annabeth, then we will make her a goddess."

All the gods nodded their heads. I threw my hands into the air. I looked at Apollo and saw the hurt in his eyes. I shook my head. I wasn't trying to offend him, but I was already in love.

"Please, Percy, just give me a chance!"

I sighed and looked at Artemis. "I now understand why you chose to be an eternal maiden."

She smiled. "Yes."

Poseidon glared at the council. "Are we going to force my son to stand here any longer? Give him his titles and give him his throne!"

Hestia intoned. "Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Twice Savior of Olympus, Retriever of the Athena Parthenos, Victor over Kronos, Sea Prince, and Survivor of Tartarus, we make you god of Day and Time, god of Greek and Roman Demigods, god of Quests, guardian of the oceans, and god of Humility. Rise and take your seat." I opened my eyes. I immediately felt the thoughts, emotions, and memories of all the demigods in America, in the world. I staggered.

Poseidon stood up. "Think of it as a faucet, Percy! Close the stream smoothly."

I nodded and did as I was told. It took a few tries, but soon my mind was my own again. I looked up and saw my throne.

The throne appeared, exactly as I had wished it to look. It was a dark blue, leather office chair with black leather trim, and celestial bronze stand and wheels. The wheels wouldn't move however. I glared a smirking Hera. She wouldn't let me have any fun. I slumped into the surprisingly comfortable seat and pouted.

Poseidon chuckled and then schooled his face to look serious. "The meeting will now come to order."

The rest of the time Hestia, Hera, and Poseidon shared the power of control over the Council. They were deciding what punishment would befit their king. They finally looked to me.

I had been doodling on my hand with Riptide. I looked up and sighed. I had been thinking about the perfect way to get back at Zeus for doing this to me. The sting of the transformation had been dulled with the realization that Zeus was being punished for what he did. I would have been furious if he had gotten away with it.

"I think he should swear on the River Styx to abstain from having any relations with mortal women for the next sixty years, if he breaks that oath, then he will have to do a quest for each of the Olympians, including myself in the form and power level of a demigod. He should also swear on the River Styx that he will serve every wish of Hera's during those immediate sixty years. However, Hera's wishes must comply with the ancient laws, and not cause any wars or unnecessary deaths to demigods and mortals blah, blah, blah…" Dionysus looked up at me in surprise. He smirked. I realized that he had been a greater influence on me than I had thought.

Poseidon groaned. "And I hereby forbid Dionysus from spending any more time with you."

Everyone started chuckling. Hera looked very pleased with my verdict.

I spoke up. "I only have one request. That everyone here swears on the River Styx to not tell anyone, including Zeus, that this punishment was my idea. You must swear not to even speak of it again to each other."

They all swore and the thunder cracked. Hera cackled, she all but rubbed her hands together maniacally. "Summon my husband."

Poseidon and Hades wriggled in their seats. They looked like puppies about to get a treat. I smirked. The doors swung open, and Zeus entered with his head held high.

"Zeus, King of the gods, and Leader of Olympus, we have decided your punishment." Hades said with glee. Zeus looked at his brothers' smiles and gulped.

Poseidon grinned. "For the crimes against my son, and for the breaking of the Olympian vote, you must swear on the River Styx to abstain from having any relations with mortal women for the next sixty years, if you break that oath then you will perform a quest from each of the Olympians in form and power level of a demigod. You must also swear on the River Styx to serve every wish of Hera's during those immediate sixty years. However, if Hera's wishes do not comply with the ancient laws, and could cause any wars or unnecessary deaths to demigods and mortals, then you can petition before the Council to disobey her command."

Hestia took over. "Swear on this, Zeus."

I looked at my Uncle. He honestly looked like a storm cloud. However, he knew he was stuck and so he swore on it. The sky cracked with thunder. He was allowed to sit upon his throne once more.

The meeting continued, and I continued doodling.

Apollo and Artemis, and Hermes and Eros would be partnered together to teach me what I needed to know. I had until the end of the month to master my godly abilities, and then I would take over my duties. A shrine was already being made on both New Rome and Camp Half Blood for the demigods to use to pray to me for safety on quests, guidance for choices, and such. I could hear the thoughts and prayers, and wishes, and fears, and hopes and dreams of all the demigods all over the world. Poseidon had helped me, but it still gave me a huge headache until Hermes helped me control it to a mere whisper, and eventually I learned to block it out completely. However, I never did that.

**Line Break**

Time past slowly for me, it had been only a few days since my transformation. I began to get headaches frequently, and so I went to Apollo to ask what was wrong with me.

He shook his head. "The Romans. They're creating another avatar of you. They saw you when you fought. They only saw the fighter in you. They're changing you from the Greek Percy to the Roman Percy. You have to accept the changes they've made. Only then will the headaches stop."

I groaned. "Is this what happened with you guys?"

He nodded.

I groaned again. "How do I accept it?"

"Tune in on their words. Change to their image of you."

I did as I was told and my image flickered and then transformed. I was wearing a Roman toga towel. My skin was darker. My eyes were fiercer. My body was buffer, and more in tune with battles of war. I felt harsher, colder, like the winter version of the ocean, relentless and full of fury.

_This isn't me! I'm not like this!_

But another voice, a colder voice spoke. _Yes, it is. All the times you killed monsters without mercy. All those times you desired revenge. Remember Aklys? You did that. Remember manipulating Bob? Remember your antagonism to Jason? Remember your anger at Gabe? Ares? Leneus? You are fiercer than you realize._ I sighed and accepted this Roman avatar of myself. The second I did that, my headaches vanished.

I turned to Apollo and lifted a sardonic eyebrow. "Approve?" My voice was ever so slightly deeper and just a degree colder.

He shivered. "No. I like the Greek Percy much better." I laughed without amusement and focused on whom the Greeks knew me as. At first nothing happened, then I remember Annabeth calling me Seaweed Brain. I smiled, my smile softened. Suddenly I was in an orange shirt with blue jeans. I was Greek Percy.

"I agree with you. Roman Percy is just too…"

"Harsh."

I nodded. "Harsh. And cold."

Apollo smiled slightly. "Kinda like Neptune."

I raised an eyebrow at that. My headaches were gone, but I stayed to talk a little while longer. I enjoyed Apollo's company, but I didn't love him. I knew we weren't really for each other. Apollo would figure that out sooner or later.

Hopefully…

**How was the transformation scene? I'm not satisfied with it. I want to make it more dramatic… I don't own Alice in Wonderland either, book or movies. **

**R&amp;R and tell me what you like! or dislike…you can do that too...**

**Ink...**


	14. Chapter14:I Find Out What Courting Means

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language, Noncon kiss boy/boy)**

Chapter Fourteen: I Find Out What 'Courting' Means

After the meeting, my father had shown me his villa where I would stay until Annabeth finished my own personal one. I was eager to spend some time with Annabeth while 'working on the details of my villa', hint, hint, wink, wink. She would visit Olympus every day and work with me. I couldn't help grinning at the prospect of seeing her tomorrow. I had IM-ed her and told her what had happened. She couldn't stop laughing about Zeus' fate. It took her five minutes to calm down. It took her twenty minutes to calm down when she heard about the rule of the council concerning my love life. She almost destroyed her cabin, almost killed Malcolm, and she decimated the corkboard we always put pictures of us on. Poor corkboard, I will miss it greatly. I heard Malcolm gave it a funeral service. He was a great guy.

I left my father's villa, and wandered the streets of Olympus. It would be three hours until my lesson with Artemis and Apollo. Artemis was kinda chaperoning us, so Apollo wouldn't go too far. Same with Hermes, when he and Eros would teach me.

I shuddered. I remember how I felt when Eros was giving me my first lesson in the mental side of magic. He was constantly staring at me and grazing his fingertips lightly against mine. It had been super distracting. Hermes had been a life saver, until he had to go solve a problem with the mail system.

The transformation had been surprising. Flirty Eros to full fledge Wolf Eros, complete with fangs and licking chops. It turned into a PE lesson with me running from him. I couldn't fight him. I couldn't stand and say no. Hades! He has _love_ magic! The only way for me to protect myself was to run and hide and hope I survived these three months. I had finally lost him when I ducked into the library.

Hermes had later come back and had found our lesson had dissolved. It took him about a half an hour to coax me from my hiding spot. The next lesson with them was…interesting. Hermes didn't take any messages, phone calls, emails, or deliveries. He just kept glaring at Eros. Eros just kept looking smug. I was trying my hardest not the kiss the guy. Stupid love aura…

Back to the present! Apollo and Artemis were going to teach me how to adjust to my godly strengths concerning combat.

However, before then, I was free to wander around Olympus and really take it in. I walked up and down the market places. Everyone bowed to me as I walked past. I guess they heard that I had become an Olympian. I nodded to them and continued on. I really didn't like it when people bowed. It reminded me of how Triton liked to be treated. I growled. I refused to become a self centered god. _I. Refused._

I toured Olympus. It truly was a great city, but if asked, I would have to say that I like New York a lot better. It just seems…more real.

I found myself in the library. The words made sense to me. I guess gods don't have dyslexia. I made a great discovery that day. I loved reading. Annabeth would be so proud. I read up on the Greek stories. I read the Iliad, and the Odyssey. Being a god, caused me to be able to read a lot faster than a mortal could. Meaning, I could read four hundred words a minute and retain the information. I was so engrossed in my reading that I didn't notice Athena enter the library.

"Percy?"

"…"

"Percy!"

"…"

"PERCY!"

I dropped my book and my sword appeared at her throat. I realized what I was doing a split second later and pulled back, and put Riptide back in my pocket.

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, someone certainly reacts violently."

"Sorry, call it demigod reflexes. I still have them."

She nodded in understanding. "What was that you were reading?"

"The private account of Achilles."

"Indeed? You really look up to that hero, don't you?"

I nodded. "He actually learned from his mistakes, and he cared about the Amazons' Queen, not just for her beauty, but for her fighting prowess and intelligence. I met him. He really is a pretty neat guy, just filled with bitter regret about his life choices. Anyone would be. I know I would be, if I could die."

"And what were your regrets?"

"Letting Bianca die. I could have stopped her. I should have been faster. Another one is letting Luke turn. If I had tried harder to care, instead of immediately fighting him, maybe he would have turned back."

She sighed. "Percy Jackson, your heart is like no other's."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She smiled at me. She really was a beautiful woman. Annabeth looked a lot like her. "You have a pure heart. A very pure heart." She patted my shoulder and handed my book back to me. "I am glad you are a god. Maybe you can become Guide of Olympus. We need some counsel on humility."

She left me there, blinking in shock. "What just happened?" I heard the clock ding. Glancing at it distractedly, I did a double take. I was going to be late!

I was about to run out the door when I realized I could teleport. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I was at the entrance to the sports field. I jogged in. There they were. The Twins were talking to each other holding…bows. Shit. This wasn't going to end well.

"Hey guys!" I rubbed the back of my neck uneasily. "What are you two gonna teach me today?"

Artemis lifted an eyebrow almost daintily. "Archery."

I sighed. Farce over. "Yeah, that ain't gonna happen. You do realize that I'm absolute shit at archery, right? I can't hit the broadside of a barn. Probably miss a hellhound standing still with a target painted on it."

Artemis chuckled. "You truly are the god of Humility, Percy. We will help you improve."

I looked at her dubiously. "Is it even possible for me to improve on…nothing?"

Apollo laughed and slung an arm around my shoulders. "Relax lil' cousin! I've got this!"

I shivered. "Please don't refer to me as 'cousin'."

"Why?" Apollo looked offended.

"It weird's me out, you're trying to court me, and you're also my cousin. I just…don't want to be reminded of that aspect of the Olympian family."

Artemis tilted her head back and laughed. She looked at me again with no small amount of humor in her eyes. "Percy Jackson, it is truly a wonderful thing that you did not really die."

"Ah, little sister, he did actually meet his downfall though. Downfall is when someone loses status. Percy lost his status as a mortal and a demigod. He became a god, which in his opinion, is lower on his hierarchy pole."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't exactly say 'lower', but I definitely didn't want to be a god."

Artemis gave me a close look. "And now?"

I shrugged. "I've been given permission to visit my mother whenever I wish. Annabeth is going to become a goddess soon. I'll live with it."

Apollo's eyes clouded over when I mentioned Annabeth. I suddenly remembered Greek myths that I read earlier that morning of a darker Apollo. Turning to him abruptly, I stuck a finger into his chest. "If Annabeth suddenly falls prey to some disease, or dies, or falls in love with another mortal or something, I am starting a war and backing my father in the sacking of Olympus. And all the council can blame _you_ and _Eros_. DO NOT TOUCH HER!"

Apollo backed away. My image flickered to my Roman form and then back to my Greek. Artemis blinked.

"They have changed you already? Why?"

I turned toward her, but I was still watching Apollo out of the corner of my eye. "They knew me only for a short time. They saw me as a fighter, rebellious against Mars, and leader of their camp as praetor. The Greeks know me better, but the Romans caught sight of my more…wintry side."

"Wintry side?"

I shrugged. I couldn't explain it correctly. Apollo cleared his throat and stepped in. "Colder, harsher. Not to be trifled with. Fiercer. How he looked when we watched him fighting Ares."

Artemis nodded. "Ah…"

"Wait, what?"

"You fought him both the sun and moon were up in the sky. That happens rarely, but when it does, Apollo and I watch the earth together. I noticed you first and brought it to Apollo's attention. We didn't trust you at first, because we didn't know you all that well." She smiled at me sadly.

"Anyway! Let's start the lessons." Apollo handed me a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

**Line Break**

Two hour, and six near death experiences later, I was able to hit the target. Artemis had finally decided to quit after the second hour and the sixth time I almost shot her. Apollo kept laughing. He shook his head.

"Don't mind her. She just can't believe how horrible you are."

I hung my head. He ruffled my hair. "Let's try again." He positioned himself behind me, rather close to me. His cheek was almost touching my own. "Now, you straighten your arm just so." His whispering in my ear was distracting, but I straightened my arm just enough. "Close your eyes and memorize this position."

I did as I was told. I tried to remember exactly how my body was posed. I nodded slightly.

"Open your eyes, breath in, aim, and breath out. Shoot as you breath out."

I did as told. The arrow sliced through the air. Bull's-eye.

I turned to Apollo amazed. "How…?"

He just laughed. "Let's try again." This time he was farther away from me. I tried to copy my former pose. He corrected it a little. Touching the back of my knee, and straightening my lower back. I breathed in and fired. Another bull's-eye.

We practiced for another two hours and I kept either getting bull's-eyes or hitting the center ring at least.

There was only one tiny issue. Even after halfway through the forth hour, Apollo kept making little corrections on my stance, even though I _knew_ I was doing it correctly. I shook my head. This was getting ridiculous.

"Apollo?"

"Hmm?" He was standing close behind me again, showing me how to fire double arrows.

"Could we take a little break? I've been shooting arrows for four hours now."

He chuckled. His hands slipped from my shoulders to my hips. He nuzzled my neck. "What kind of break did you mean?"

I swallowed. "Uh…not that kind." Apollo pouted.

"But you just feel perfect against my body, and in my hands!"

I looked at the sun in the sky. Zeus had given Apollo's tasks to a minor god of heat and light. I sighed. "Uh…can't we just talk or something? Does it _have_ to be physical?"

He frowned. "I suppose not. What do you want to do?"

I thought for a second, and then brightened considerably. "Hey! Do you know how to throw a Frisbee?"

Apollo's eyes dimmed in confusion. "Frisbee?"

"Yeah!" I took his hand and teleported us to my father's villa. The place was full of salt-water fountains. We arrived at the entranced and I keyed in. We had to travel through a rock garden. I entered the actual building. The walls were painted a soft blue pattern, like light shining through water. We entered the large room. It was like a hotel lobby of sorts. All the guests were to be greeted here and mingle and then they were move to either the dining room, which was _huge_, or the ballroom, which was also huge!

I took him upstairs. I passed the map room, which, obviously, contained all the different kinds of maps, globes, and charts in the world. I pasted my father's den. The door was closed and no one, except myself, was allowed in. I walked past Amphitrite's room, and Triton's room, it was there whenever they decided to visit the surface. I finally reached my own room. All my stuff had been moved in, from both my room in mom's New York apartment, and my cabin.

My room was a four-room suite. It had a kitchenette, an indoor swimming pool, with a Jacuzzi, and a massive Emperor sized bed in a massive nautical decorated room. There was a huge shelf containing all the shells of the world. Ships of all sized and models were everywhere. There was even an aquarium with a hundred different types of fish. I talked to them all the time. They liked their life here and so I let them stay.

I turned in a circle and grinned at Apollo. "Like it? I love it! It's like my dream room! It's a lot like Montauk."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Montauk?"

"A cabin on the beach where Mom first met Dad. She used to take me there a lot to escape my first step-dad."

Apollo nodded. "Oh, wait? Whatever happened to him?"

I didn't answer, just grinned darkly. "Oh don't worry, he finally became _useful_."

I saw Apollo shudder slightly. My Roman side felt a thrill from making him uneasy. I shook it off, and bounded off to find the Frisbee. "Here!"

He looked at it closely. "This looks like a discus."

I cocked my head. "Um…nope. This is made of plastic. Come on. Let's go the beach!" I grabbed his wrist and flashed us to Camp Half Blood Beach. It was during classes, so no one was around. I backed up and tossed it to him. He yelped in surprise and jumped to catch it. We practiced a little until he was able to throw it surprisingly accurately. Or not surprisingly, considering he was the god of archery and his kids were wicked with any kind of throwing sports.

I threw the Frisbee towards the water. It was minus a point if we missed and plus a point of we caught it. We tried to throw it at impossible angles to outsmart the other. He dove for the disc and sailed over the water and landed with a splash. He walked out completely drenched.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. Hard. "You…look…like a…drown…rat!" I wheezed and doubled over.

"Hahaha, very funny!" He growled at me. Though, I spied the corners of his lips turn up a little.

I stopped laughing when he was suddenly approaching me. "Uhh…Apollo? Heh…what are you doing?"

He grinned at me wickedly. "I want to give you a hug!" He raised his arm outstretched, one hand still holding the Frisbee.

I cleared my throat. "Uh…ahem, let's talk about this first!" He moved fast towards me. I dodged him and dove to the right. I tucked and rolled on my shoulder and jumped back up, running as hard as I could to the water's edge.

"Oh, no you don't!" I heard footsteps behind me. Suddenly I was tackled.

Apollo spun me over and pinned me to the ground. I thought that he was going to kiss me, but he just grinned mischievously. "You know what I'm going to do to you?"

I swallowed. "What…?" It came out weaker than I wished.

"I'm going to do something that my sister absolutely _hates_!"

I looked at him with wide-eyes.

A full-blown smile came to his lips. "Tickle you."

At that, I started fighting like a wild cat. I would not be tickled! Thank you very much! No use, though. I started laughing so hard; tears came to my eyes.

"S-st-stop! Pl-pl-please! N-n-noo-o!"

He just grinned and continued to tickle me mercilessly. I lost all control I had on the power I got from Kronos. Apollo froze as a huge wave of power surged into his very soul. It was _the_ _most_ I had ever given to him at any one time. His pupils blown wide, his breathing became erratic. His aura was absolutely blinding. Any mortal would have been incinerated at the moment. I scrambled out from under him and stood, tense, and ready to run, in case he started trying to tickle me again. I relaxed and even became a little concerned when he didn't move.

"Apollo? Hey? What's wrong?" I touched his shoulder. His head jerked and his eyes moved up to look into my eyes.

His eyes were full of desire, of lust. He yanked me back down to the sand and pinned me underneath him. Kissing me until my toes curled. He pried my mouth open and frenched me. I tried to push him away. He finally broke away from me, both of us panting for breath. I hadn't given him any more power, but it didn't seem to be what he was after. He was after me. And that scared me more that him being after my power. I scrambled away from him and jumped into the sea, ignoring his pleas for me to come back.

I went to my favorite thinking spot. It was a little under water cave with a direct view of the sun. I lay on my back and stared at the sun. In just a few short days, so much had happened to me. I discovered I could control the dead. I became a god. And now, I'm being courted by two gods, plus two mortals. I wasn't overwhelmed by the whole controlling the dead thing. I wasn't overwhelmed by being tricked by Zeus and turning into a god. Oh no, what I was overwhelmed about was this whole damn business of being courted by two gods! I curled up on the warm sand and dozed off to sleep. Trying not to think about the fact that Apollo had just forced me to kiss him.

**Two Hours Later**

_Wake young lord! Wake!_

I stirred and woke up. In front of me was a huge shark. It swam around me in circles. _What do you want?_

_The king wishes for you to come to him. He sensed your presence and desires for you to go to Atlantis. Lord Delphin has sent out the message to all of us to try and find you._

_Thank you for telling me._

The shark swam off. I sighed. Now, I had to face my father. I teleported into the palace. Triton saw me and nodded to me. He was far more polite now that I was an Olympian. I was led to my father's study, where I saw him clutching his Trident tightly. I snorted and shook my head. Poseidon rounded on me.

"Percy, Apollo is half frantic with worry. He's afraid that he scared you away."

I snorted. "Yeah, well, you know what? He did!"

My dad looked troubled. "What did he do to you?"

"He kissed me."

Poseidon looked relieved. "Oh. That's all."

I stared at him. "What?"

"I was worried that he did something bad."

"You're such a _Greek_!" I threw my hands up in the air, er, water.

My father raised an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Kissing is okay, but trying to seduce me in a bathroom is evil?!"

Poseidon stared at me. "Wait, he kissed you without your permission?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes!"

The water roiled and bubbled. I gulped. I think I just signed Apollo's death warrant. "Excuse me, son."

He blinked out. I growled and chased after my father. I flashed into the Council room just in time to see my father take Apollo by the throat. I was there instantly.

"Enough! Father! Just because he kissed me without my consent, doesn't mean you have the right to kill him!"

"Percy's right. You can't kill him, but _I can_!" We all turned to see a very angry Annabeth with her drakon dagger. She looked quite fearsome.

"Fuck." Apollo whispered.

I sighed. I summoned Hermes. "Call Athena and Artemis and inform them that Annabeth Chase is currently trying to murder Apollo."

Hermes stuck his tongue in his cheek and vanished. A few seconds later Athena was holding her daughter back from skewering Apollo. Artemis was preventing her brother from grabbing arrows filled with poison. I was stopping my father from casting Apollo into Tartarus. Aphrodite's, who had come back to the Throne Room for her makeup case, and Hermes' laughter weren't helping the situation at all. I felt something on me. Turning, I saw Ares' lecherous gaze. I gulped. Not another bloody god! I groaned to myself.

It all stopped when Zeus entered the room with his master bolt. "ENOUGH!" We sat on our thrones. Annabeth stood beside her mother. I winked at her. She blushed. Apollo glowered. Eros looked on, amused, as if my love for Annabeth was easier to break than a toothpick. That thought scared me, because for the god of love, it might just be.

"My lord and uncle Zeus, I have a request to make!" I yelled out before anyone else could speak.

Zeus glared at me irritably. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

I smiled soothingly at him. Athena had been helping me with diplomacy. "Uncle, I request another rule be added to this…contest." I wrinkled my nose at the word.

Zeus looked intrigued at the prospect. "And that would be?"

"No magical interference. They must win my…heart, if at all possible, by charisma, personality, and character alone. If I do not choose them then they must swear to leave my beloved and me unharmed and un-harassed for eternity. They must not participate in revenge."

Zeus nodded. "Makes sense. Very well. All those interested in winning Jackson step forward." Hades frowned.

"My son is not here."

"Then he will forfeit the competition." Zeus shot back.

Hades glared at his brother. "No. I will summon him. Wait just one moment." It actually took seven minutes before Nico stumbled through the doors. Annabeth glared at him. He blinked, obviously confused about her sudden antagonism.

"Yes?"

Zeus got right to the point. "Are you interested in winning Percy Jackson as a lover? If yes, then enter as a suitor, if no, then leave."

I sighed. "You need to explain it a little bit more than that. After all, Nico is still mortal and isn't used to how _fast_ you think." Zeus didn't notice my sarcasm, but Hermes and Apollo did, and they choked on their laughter.

Nico stared at me, and then Eros caught his gaze. "Is lord Eros also competing in this…conquest?"

"Dude, use a more flattering term!" I snapped at him. Nico cringed.

"Percy, you're blinding him." I looked down and realized that Apollo was right. I was glowing too much. I calmed down and muttered an apology.

"Yes, Eros is competing for Percy Jackson."

I hissed out breath. "This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I feel like a trophy. Actually, no, I feel more like a hockey puck." Hermes chuckled. At least one god was finding this whole ordeal amusing! Beside Zeus, that guy was just sadistic.

Athena stood up. "For once I agree with Perseus. He has already told us whom he prefers."

Zeus smiled. "Yes, but I wouldn't miss this entertainment for all the world! We shall continue."

I growled something uncomplimentary under my breath. Apollo grinned. Eros smirked. Nico glared at Eros.

"I will not compete in something so, unrefined, as this!" He turned to face Zeus. "Beside, you seem to forget that I'm already in love with Will Solace."

Eros was about to speak, but I spoke first.

"Yeah, they're having loud sex too. Kept me up all night." I interjected. Nico blushed beet red. Eros' jaw dropped. His sharp gaze snapped over to Nico, as if disbelieving that Nico would do such a thing. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Annabeth to see if she noticed. She did. She just shook her head. Nico's love life was no longer concerning me. I kept out it.

"SHUT IT, JACKSON!" He completely forgot that I was an Olympian now, and I grinned.

"Shouting at a god? How suicidal of you." Nico paled.

Apollo just started laughing. I grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I find it nice that you aren't bowing and ingratiating yourself to me."

Annabeth's jaw dropped at my big word. "Percy! Does being a god increase your vocabulary?!"

I looked at her confused for a second and then shook my head. "No…I've always known those words…"

Apollo, the god of truth, smiled and sang out. "Somebody's lying~!"

I glared at him. Athena smirked. "Ever since his dyslexia was taken away, he's been spending every spare moment at the library, _reading_." She spoke the last word in a mock whisper.

I slouched in my throne and grumbled about the gods ganging up on me.

Annabeth's eyes glowed. "Percy, I'm so proud of you!"

I saw her smile and straightened. I could feel my face soften. I didn't say anything, but everyone could tell I loved her.

Someone cleared his throat. Eros. "If Nico won't participate, then he should leave. If no one else is planning to participate-"

"Just one moment, kid."

Everyone turned to Ares. Aphrodite was giggling softly. She was weird…

"Ever since this kid beat me in combat and every time he mouths off to me, I feel the strong urge to tame him. So I'm participating too." He turned to me and smirked. I had gone pale. "I'm gonna tame this wild horse from the sea if it's the last thing I do…" He looked at me smugly.

I felt my anger growing. "What if this wild horse doesn't want to be tamed?!" I glared at him. I could feel anger radiating off of me like waves.

He smirked. "What wild horse does? But they eventually are."

Suddenly my father was stopping me from flying at Ares. I was distantly aware that Riptide was in my hand. I snarled at the war god. My form flickered to Roman.

"Order! We need to have order!" Hera cried uselessly. Zeus was too busy laughing and shouting how the young and righteous Jackson has finally succumbed to anger.

"Percy, Ares is only goading you, don't let him do it." Poseidon whispered. "Swallow your pride and just let him talk. If you don't act on his words then that's all they are, words."

I took my father's advice to heart. After everything calmed down, and I was back on my throne, I smiled sweetly at Ares; my tongue was dipped in poison. "Ares, god of war, you may enter this competition. However, are you sure you can beat the daughter of strategy? The god of music? The god of _love_?" I raised an eyebrow at the last word. "This _is_ called a competition, for a reason." I smiled at him, but he could see my rage just beneath my eyes.

He smirked. "I will succeed."

I laughed at him, forcing it to sound light. "You will _try_! But against such competitors, hah, can you possibly even_ place_?!"

Eros laughed. "No."

Apollo smirked. "Doubt it."

Annabeth chuckled in a very confident manner. "You're _all_ going to loose."

All three gods turned to her, and they suddenly realized that they were going up against someone I actually loved. Eros scowled. Apollo paled. Ares frowned in thought. (Ha! Ares in thought! Yeah right…) Annabeth just started polishing her drakon knife, smirking at them all the while. Which reminded me!

"Hey Wise Girl!"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

I smirked at her. "I got you two gifts. This one, Hephaestus did for me." I got off my throne, shrunk, and stood in front of her, handing it her.

She unwrapped it and saw that it was a perfect copy of her dagger. The one she lost in Tartarus, with just one little change. On the hilt was inscribed with "Annabeth" in beautiful Greek script.

Her jaw dropped. "Oh Percy!" She hugged me. I started laughing. Before anyone could react, she kissed me on my lips. I had forgotten how soft her lips were. Immediately, my arms snaked around her, and I held her closer. But before it could develop into a deeper kiss, I heard several clearing of the throats. Annabeth looked around to see my other suitors glaring her, and all the other gods looking at the ceiling awkwardly.

I didn't like how Eros suddenly smiled. He turned to Uncle Zeus. "If one suitor got a kiss from Percy, shouldn't all get a kiss?"

I shot out a response before Zeus could. "You have to earn it!"

Eros rolled his eyes. "And what did she do to earn it? _You _gave her the knife." Annabeth glared at him.

My eyes widened. "Oh, the other gift! Annabeth, this was from your mother. I ask her to, if possible, make a copy. Turns all, she had all the data backed up."

Annabeth looked at both her mother and me in confusion. That confusion vanished when she saw a perfect replica of Daedalus' computer. She was going to kiss me again, but realized that might mean two kiss for the other suitors.

She turned and growled at everyone. "Why do I feel like Odysseus all of a sudden?! Percy is rightfully mine! And yet I have to go through these stupid competitions!"

The parallel was shockingly spot on. I started laughing, but stopped at a sudden realization. "Doesn't that make me Penelope?" I gave Annabeth a mock glare.

Annabeth gave an 'Annabeth giggle' and stood beside my throne. She sat down as the other gods sat down, and they started drafting out the rules for the competition.

I yawned lightly, but tried to focus on the words. I suddenly had a question. "If no one speaks up now, but later on want to join in, what happens?"

Zeus looked at me for a second before answering. "Sucks to be them. Now as I was saying…."

Annabeth chuckled. I smirked.

Hermes spoke up. "Then I'm joining. I want a hand at Percy too." He smiled softly at me. I didn't know if he was participating to protect me, or to actually try to marry me. Annabeth bristled, but I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. All the other suitors seemed to zero in on it and glare, all except Hermes, who smiled at me encouragingly. That settled it. He was only doing this to protect my secret.

The minute the meeting was over, Annabeth and I slipped out. I called for Blackjack, who was now sleeping in his royal stables at my father's villa. Wherever I go, he goes it seems. We saw the black speck and turned bigger.

"Percy!" We turned to see Apollo. "Percy, what about your lessons? You have combat with Artemis."

"In two hours, Apollo, relax."

Apollo nodded. "I'm sorry about that kiss. I…wasn't in complete control of myself you know. I mean, that's no excuse. I should have stopped, but coupled with the power, and my own love, I just…couldn't." He looked at me pleadingly. I smiled.

"It's fine, Apollo."

Apollo nodded over to Annabeth. I smiled again. "I told her about me."

He nodded satisfied. "Whatever you do, Percy, don't let Ares touch you."

Annabeth frowned. "With that kiss Eros wants to get, that's going to be difficult." Apollo groaned.

I smiled. "It'll be alright. It has to be." He nodded reluctantly and vanished.


	15. Chapter 15: I Become an Honorary Maiden

**This chapter is rate T (Attempted rape boy/boy)**

Chapter Fifteen: I Become an Honorary Maiden

**That Night**

I tossed and turned on my bed. I glanced at my clock. 11:00pm. I tried to go back to sleep. The first four nights here, I slept like a baby. It wasn't working now though. For some reason Hypnos and Morpheus were not coming to me tonight. I threw myself out of bed and dressed. Back at Camp I always sparred when I couldn't sleep. Perhaps that will work now?

I teleported to the sparring fields and turned on an automaton. I flipped the level to hard and took out Riptide. I sparred for six hours straight, after a half an hour of stretches of course. By the time I was finished I was exhausted. The moon had set and the sun was about to come up. My legs were rubbery. I could barely stand. I turned and walked straight into Ares. He grabbed me, and pinned me up against a tree. I struggled, but my legs and arms were screaming. Come on adrenaline! Work!

He smirked down at me. "Knew if I let you spar yourself to exhaustion, you wouldn't fight me much."

"What do you want?" I stopped struggling, trying to regain my strength. I had no doubt that I could beat Ares in a fight. I sensed water behind me.

He smiled at me. "I want to tame you. Bring you to my bed and tame you right now."

At those words I started fighting again. Protecting one's virginity is a very good motivator. Water sliced through the air and ripped through him. He screamed in agony and released me. I launched myself at him. The water surrounded me and invigorated me once again. He pulled out his sword and tried to fight back. With a yell, my tendrils of water turned to ice blades and sliced through his body.

I hated being controlled. I hated being pushed and prodded and forced to do something I didn't want to do. I would not loose my virginity. I would not cooperate with this competition. Ares would find out just how much of a untamed horse I was!

He was covered in golden blood. I was relentless. My sword flicked everywhere. He was desperately blocking me, but I broke through his defense like a paper wall. He roared in anger and kicked me down. I spun on my hand like a graffiti dancer, knocking his legs out from under him. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to destroy him. My Roman form flickered and stayed. Ares' eyes widened. He tried to change to Mars, but I kicked him in the ribs.

I thought I heard laughter, cold laughter, but I was too enraged to listen. The pommel of my sword struck him on his temple. He went out like a light. That didn't stop me. I was about to stab him when a hand shot out and stopped me. I started kicking and lashing out with water. I wasn't going to get attacked again.

"Whoa! Percy, calm down! Dude, we're here to save you!" I started to calm when I heard Apollo's voice. The water receded back to the river. I severed my connection to it. I immediately sagged against a tree. Artemis and Apollo stared at the beaten, bruised, and bloodied Ares. Artemis blinked and then stared at me.

"Perseus, Ares was going to rape you, wasn't he?"

"Leading a witness." Apollo muttered distractedly. His eyes were wide. He was a doctor. He knew how much pain and injury I had just inflicted on a much older god who had a lot more experience in fighting. He was, needless to say, stunned.

I nodded. "He wanted to tame me." I spat on Ares. "I hope my father throws him Tartarus!" I spat on Ares again. My form hadn't changed back. I was still Roman Percy. I shifted whenever I got angry. Artemis faltered. She had probably never seen me so enraged before, well welcome to reality! A guy gets angry when someone tries to rape him. He kinda forgets how to be a nice male for idealistic women!

"Percy, what Ares did was wrong, but surely you shouldn't be so angered by…" She faltered. Unknowing to me until later, Apollo was making across the throat gestures, but the damage had been done. Apollo sighed.

"_What_? Women can protect their virginity, but a _man_ can't! Gee! Thanks Artemis! Reeally feeling the love right now!" I jerked my hands out of Apollo's weak grip. I capped Riptide and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Thanks for nothing. I need to go."

I was about to walk away when Artemis cried out. "You're a virgin?"

I turned slowly around to look at her. "Why are you so surprise?" My voice was deadly calm. That was usually the only sign I gave that I was about to explode…big. Apollo knew his sister was going to put her foot in her mouth again accidentally, so he clamped his hand on it.

"Artemis is stunned that a man has that much self-control. You need to understand it from Artemis' point of view. All the males she's grown up with are sleeping around and getting women pregnant. You're a novelty to her." He rushed this out. "She's not saying that she expected you to be a man slut." Artemis' eyes widened. I guess she got the picture of what she was accidentally implying. Apollo let her go and stepped away.

Artemis straightened herself. "One, Apollo was right. And two," She faced her brother. "If you ever try to cover my mouth again with your hand, I will cut it off." She smiled at me. "Perseus Jackson, it is not under my control to protect male virgins, however, if you agree to join my hunt, honorary of course, I can tell whenever you're in danger and come to help you."

I looked at her cautiously. "I can still marry right?"

She nodded. "When you marry, this blessing no longer works, but until then, I can help."

"Okay. What's the catch though?"

She smiled. "No catch. The Hunters' become a sort of bodyguard to you. That's all."

I glanced at Ares' form. No doubt, he would try to repeat his actions, but with a lot more violence and anger next time…probably. "Okay."

She blessed me and I glowed silver for a second then nothing. She looked at the sky. "Apollo, you need to go, the sun is late."

He cursed and vanished. I smiled at Artemis, thanked her tiredly, and teleported too. I crashed on my bed and slept.

**Two Days Later**

I was in the library again, making notes on the past actions of the gods. I was trying to learn who would be my enemy and try to steal power and who wouldn't. "I hope Annabeth wins." I turned to see Athena.

"Of course she will. If Eros keeps his arrows away from this competition, then I'll definitely choose her."

Athena smiled and handed me another book. I read the title. "Private Journals of Penelope". I stared at her with a mocking smile. "Oh, ha. Ha. Very funny!"

She chuckled. "I think so."

I froze. This was the Wisdom Goddess. I had to ask. "Athena, how much do you miss your past power?"

She looked up from her book and stared at me. "A lot. We all do. Father the most, though."

I tapped my chin with my pen, and stared thoughtfully at her. "If you could have the choice of causing a war, and getting your power back, or letting go and keeping peace, what would you or anyone else choose?"

She leaned back and thought. "Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Persephone, Hera, Dionysus, and possibly, if the power was great enough, your father and Hades. Why?"

I swallowed. "I was just thinking about the prophecy. It seems strangely centered around the gods this time. All the other times it was about demigods."

She frowned. "Yes. That is curious. What is your fatal flaw, Percy?"

I blinked at the sudden change of topic. "Um…Annabeth and you have both said it's my loyalty to my friends and family. I can't see loyalty as being a bad thing though. Not obviously bad, like pride, or hatred." I looked at her. She nodded.

"I can see your point. However, a perfect example is Hera. She doesn't see that her pride is a bad thing either. The person flawed never sees that flaw as wrong. It is a rare thing, if they do."

I nodded. That made sense. However, I brought the conversation back to the topic at hand. "So you're saying the other gods wouldn't start a war for more power? Even if they thought they could win with that power?"

Athena frowned. "It is hard to think for my fellow Olympians. I suppose most would fight. Hephaestus and Hestia wouldn't fight. They, I think, have always been more steady than their peers. Again, I ask why?" She looked at me shrewdly.

"And you Athena? Would you forget your title as the Wisdom Goddess in your mad rush for power?" I looked at her square in the eyes.

She stared at me closely. Her eyes narrowed. "You know something, Perseus."

"You didn't answer my question." I made sure my face was blank.

She sighed. "Everyone has their weaknesses. If I thought that there was a possibility of winning, a high chance of defeating my enemies, I suppose I too, would chase after this power you speak of." She looked at me, half expecting me to jump and run. Honestly, I wanted to do that, but I didn't want her to become any more suspicious than she already was.

I leaned back and laughed. "Then it's a good thing that Paris' Bow is locked away under _Zeus'_ control so no one but he can use it." I smirked at her. Her eyes widened.

"When was this decreed?!"

I yawned. "It wasn't. Zeus' eagle took it away, when it took my friends. In the mad rush to punish him and in the confusion of all the suitors filing in a silly row for my dainty hand, everyone seemed to have forgotten about it." My eyes glinted. "But I didn't."

She growled and jumped up from her chair. "Thank you for alerting me! I must go." She vanished. I gave a low laugh. I was getting good at manipulations. Something deep inside me warmed at the thought of twisting people and gods around my finger.

"Maybe you should be called Crooked One Jr. You find out information and then leading your informant on a red herring, very impressive. Extremely impressive, actually, considering the informant was the Wisdom Goddess herself." I turned to see Hermes.

"Considering I have his power, maybe I have his talents as well. Who knows? As long as I don't become him everything's fine." I looked at Hermes calmly. "I still don't want this power of mine, Hermes. I never wanted to become a god. If you found and gave me a potion right now that would undo Zeus' work, I would take it without a second's hesitation." Hermes knew I was telling the truth.

He nodded. "I understand. I'll ask the same question four years from now, and see what your answer is." His eyes glittered shrewdly. My smile was full of teeth.

"Do so."

He suddenly laughed, and all the tension fled from the area. "How silly we are. Discussing and threatening each other over something we have no proof on."

I smiled. I had proof, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Kronos had been speaking to me in my dreams. He was calling for me to avenge him, and correct the slights made against me. Kronos was crazy. I loved my father. And Zeus was getting his sixty years of punishment. I had beaten up Ares. There were no real slights against me.

"How is Zeus holding up by the way? I've done my best to avoid him."

Hermes started laughing. "I saw him cleaning his and Hera's villa yesterday. He was also washing her chariot!"

I started laughing. "I'm glad that he's enjoying himself."

"Percy, of all your suitors, who do you think deserve a kiss the most?" He smirked at me. His eyes alight with mischief.

I smiled. "Oh, I don't know. You, I suppose."

"Me? Why?"

I smiled. "Wasn't that what you were fishing for?"

He laughed. "Caught."

I shook my head. "I already kissed Annabeth. She deserves it the most. I think besides her, you do. I mean you've helped me without expecting power. You've signed up on this crazy competition just to help me with my secret."

Hermes shook his head. "You're wrong about one thing. I didn't sign up just to protect you. That was a very important reason, but not the key reason." He sat closer to me. "I do love you, Percy. You've helped me get over May's death, and Luke's betrayal and subsequent death. You've caused me to laugh again and remember my past mischievous self. You've given me hope again. I think the gods forgot a title for you. They should have called you, The Hope of Olympus." Hermes slipped his arms around my waist. His face was a suitable distance from mine. "Percy, may I claim my kiss now?"

I stared at him in surprise. He was asking my permission?! I smiled and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed me softly on my cheek. Swiftly, he moved away and got up. "I'm not going to spoil our friendship with love. If you love me in return, then I promise to stay with you, and only you for all eternity. If you do not choose to love me, then I promise to stay your friend through all eternity." He smiled at me and vanished.

I leaned against my table in shock. What…just happened?


	16. Chapter16:Never Give Maidens Markers

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter Sixteen: I Will Never Give Eternal Maidens Markers

**31 Days since Percy became a god – Olympus, Percy's new villa**

I stared at my new villa. It was perfect; Annabeth had outdone herself. It was protected by a high stonewall. There was a special shield that blocked out gods, and demigods from entering unless personally allowed by Percy. Through the gates, a path wound through perfectly cultivated grass lawns and gardens. There was a huge fountain in the circular drive at the front of the house. Scattered throughout the front gardens and the back gardens were two gazebos, swings tied to trees, hammocks, and stand-up swings with frames. There were also reflecting ponds, a canoe lake with swans, and many fountains. There was even a small waterfall.

The villa was two stories high. The ground floor was made up of a ballroom, a lounge, a living room, a TV/movie theater/video games/ping pong/media room, a party dining room, a private dining room (which was smaller), a huge kitchen with all the appliances, two guest bathrooms, a huge library, a bar off shooting the library, and a large entrance lobby where the guests could mingle after entering the villa, and the two indoor swimming pools. There was a double staircase leading up to the second floor, and an elevator for Hephaestus.

The two indoor swimming pools were amazing! One pool was designed like a rainforest with rocky walls and a stone bottom and vines hanging everywhere to climb and swing from, there was even a waterfall and a Jacuzzi styled like a volcano! The other one was larger and was designed with special lights that made the whole room look like it was underwater. The entire floor was covered with sand and shells. There was an outdoor swimming pool that looked remarkably like the beach, with a wave maker!

The upper floor had four guest bedrooms, my master bedroom, which comprised of a kitchenette, a den/study, a very large bathtub, and an extremely large bedroom. The other rooms upstairs were a map room, similar to my fathers, a room filled with my souvenirs from past quests and memories of camp, and a finally there was a communication room. I could speak with anyone I wished. My parents, both mortal and immortal, my friends at camp, both camps, and other gods on and off Olympus. Also in the communication room was a receiving shrine for both shrines at Jupiter and Half Blood. The sacrifices would go to there.

There was a basement as well. In it was an archery range, a sword arena with multiple automatons, and a huge weapons arsenal. There was also another kitchenette and a small dining table. A laboratory was also set up with insulated walls. Everything was thought of, all the details were planned. It was like a fortress. I realized sharply, that was Annabeth's intention! She knew war was coming. She knew I would be the focal point of that war. She wanted my villa to be indestructible against Zeus, and any gods. Completely and utterly self sufficient with insanely high tech security measures!

I was proud of Annabeth's work. I was also proud that she knew me so well as to place a statue of my mother, smiling, in the center of the main garden at the back of the house. Another statue of my father, laughing with a trident gripped in his hand, was in the larger of the indoor swimming pools.

I was happy with my villa, and I did what any god would do. I called Hermes and had him send out invitations to all the Olympian gods and a few key minor gods to come to an open house party at my villa. It would be Friday, three days from now.

I was busy. Dionysus was helping me, giving me party tips, and what foods the Olympians liked. Artemis was my bouncer. I had asked her and she smiled and said she would be delighted to kick gods out. Her hunters were staying in the guest rooms, and she was staying at her own villa. I was highly honored that she would trust her hunters to me all alone.

They were arriving today. Actually, they just arrived. "Thals!" She ran and hugged me.

"Perce! I heard they turned you into a god! What happened? Lady Artemis didn't tell us everything."

I took a deep breath. "I'll tell you everything later, at dinner. Artemis said you were staying here; let me show you to your guest rooms. I only have four, so I'm afraid you'll have to bunk up." I sent the girls an apologetic glance. Thalia only laughed.

"So what? We sleep on the forest floor!" I chuckled. I gave them a modest tour.

"That's my room over there. The door actually opens to my den, so feel free to knock on it and ask for anything you need. I don't have any servants. Hephaestus gave me a few automaton to do the house work, and a few others programmed with cooking, but that's it."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

I blushed lightly. "Um…well, I don't like the idea of someone working for me. I also like my home being just that, a home. The idea of someone bowing to me in my own home is sickening. This is my palace. My home, and I don't want anyone invading it with protocol and worship. I still don't like the fact that I'm a _god_ and _gods_ are _worshipped_. Hermes said I'd get used to it. I doubt it though." I blinked. I just realized that I had been ranting. My blush increased tenfold. Thalia and a few other hunters, who knew me, laughed.

"Umm…well, uh, these are the guest rooms. There're two bathrooms in each room, and a small kitchenette, but I would enjoy your company if you chose to come down for dinner." I bowed slightly. "Dinner's at seven." I bowed slightly again and left.

**POV Change**

Thalia shook her head. _Same old Kelp Head. _She dumped her stuff and ran after where Percy had fled. She knocked on the door to his den. There was a pause and then the door opened.

"Hey Thals!" She waltzed in. Percy smirked at me. "You sure Lady Artemis won't mind your entering my _boudoir_?"

She raised an eyebrow at Percy's increase in vocabulary. "Nope." She sat on his desk. "Now spill."

He laughed and collapsed onto his chair. "I went on a quest to retrieve Paris' bow. Zeus tricked me to cross through a line of fire to rescue my friends who he had captured using his pet eagle. I had previously taken a bath in nectar, because I was wounded in a fight against a chimera, three actually. Jason and Nico were fighting with me and all of us received wounds. They're fine now though.

"I took two baths actually. One was because of the fight with the chimera, and the other was because of a particularly nasty fight with Zeus' eagle. Shredded me pretty good."

Thalia nodded and Percy continued. "Anyway, Zeus' eagle attacked my friends and captured them. His talons were large enough to carry Nico, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and Clarisse, which is crazy. I was tricked by Zeus to walk across the fire, which, to put it plainly, burned away my mortality. I came out of the fire a god."

Thalia jumped up and hit her fist into the desk. "He didn't get away with it did he?!" She was furious with her father. The gods had voted, and Zeus broke that vote.

Percy gave her a small, mysterious little smile. "No. Someone came up with the idea to have Zeus vow that he would abstain from women for sixty years, and serve any and all of Hera's wishes, unless they were against the ancient laws, or could cause death, or war, in which case he can petition to the Council for a release from that particular command."

Thalia stared at Percy for a second and laughed, long and hard. "What was his face like?"

"Furious. Like a little, black thundercloud." Percy said sweetly.

Thalia laughed even harder. Thunder boomed. She wiped away her tears of laughter. "Sorry Dad! But you gotta admit, it's hilarious!" More thunder. Sharper.

Percy chuckled. He glanced at the clock. It was 6:40. He turned back to Thalia. "Come with my to my communications room."

**POV Change**

Unknown to Thalia, my communications room was different. The gods couldn't listen in. I tested that by calling Hera all sorts of names. Annabeth joined me. No thunder occurred. The only way the gods could hear me was if I was speaking to them via a communication link or IM.

I turned to Thalia. "We cannot be overheard here. Vow on the River, Thalia, that you will not speak of this conversation to anyone." Thalia looked at me startled, but she vowed nonetheless. Thunder rolled. I turned away from her and fiddled with Riptide.

"Tell me, Thalia, how loyal are you to Artemis?"

Thalia looked at me guardedly. "Extremely, why?"

I sighed and faced her. "If Artemis were to suddenly loose herself and lust for power, would you follow her, even if it meant war between the gods?"

Thalia looked startled. I didn't blame her. It was a heavy question to think about.

"If she couldn't be reasoned with, then I suppose that my vows would force me to follow her. Why?"

I sighed. "I cannot tell you anything else then. Go back to your friends that you hold higher than mortal lives." I turned away.

Thalia choked. "Percy, tell me! What's happening?!"

I turned to her. "War is coming, Thalia, and it will split Olympus in two. Perhaps you haven't heard of the prophecy?"

She shook her head. I groaned. "Of course not. You've been in the wild all this time." I sighed and recited it to.

"_Perseus Jackson, greatest of all,_

_Fire and Sky will be your downfall._

_Change or alter Olympus, you must,_

_Or this Age shall end in war of lust."_

I continued speaking before she could. "My 'downfall', as the Oracle put it, was becoming a god. I was changed by fire, because of the Sky, or Zeus, as we all know him. Greed and lust for power is the ultimate weakness of Olympus. If I can't change that, then Olympus will fall into war and chaos. All our fighting against Kronos and Gaea will have been for nothing."

Thalia collapsed against my black leather couch. "Oh my gosh…"

"Exactly. However, Thalia Grace," Her eyes had snapped upwards to mine and she gasped. I had changed into my Roman form to remind her that I was a god now. "If you speak of this to anyone, I will know. I am the god of Demigods, and you are a demigod. I will know if you've betrayed me." I smiled at her fiercely. "So. Don't."

She swallowed and nodded mutely. I flickered back to my Greek persona. "Excellent. Well, it's time for dinner." I walked out of the room without a second glance toward her. I felt sorry for Thalia. It wasn't every day her close friend threatens her.

**Line Break**

I repeated my story of how I became a god to the rest of the hunters who had come down. Many of the new recruits stayed away from me and ate upstairs. I was a little miffed, but I guess I understood. Many of the girls had reasons to hate men. Abusive relationships…

After dinner I invited the girls to swim if they wanted to. "I'm going to the larger indoor pool. Feel free to use the other two, or join me if you wish. There is a library, but do not harm the books. If you break anything, or mar anything and do not confess, then I'm afraid you will have to leave and stay with Artemis at her villa. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. I encourage you to spread these rules to the others who didn't wish to spend their company with a man." I chuckled. Then I frowned as I thought of something. "Remember, even though I'm more laid back than others, that doesn't mean that I don't get angry. If any of you insult me or bad talk me I will not want you in my villa. That's understandable, isn't it?"

Thalia nodded. "We understand, Perce."

I grinned at her. "Good. Oh! One other thing, I have two statues on my villa. Only two. There is a statue in the main gardens in the backyard. Do not touch it. There is another statue in the indoor swimming pool. I don't want you to touch that one either. You may look at them of course, but don't touch them. Okay?" I smiled at them. I knew they wouldn't hurt them, but I had to be careful. They all nodded. I got up from the table and they went to tell the other Hunters my rules.

The night went well. Thalia went swimming with me, and we both forgot about our small argument in my Comm. Room. I splashed her, and she did the same to me. A few other senior officers joined us, and we started to play a game like Marco Polo mixed with capture the flag.

By the time we were finished it was ten at night. I said goodnight to them and left to the back garden. I loved looking at my mother's statue in the moonlight. I had a camera appear in my hands. I would send her a picture of it. I smiled.

"Percy?" I turned to see Thalia.

"Hmm?"

"What statue was in the garden?"

"A statue of my mother. I wish she could see this villa, live with me here on Olympus. It's silly, but if I can't have my mother in the flesh, then I'll have a statue of her. It kinda reminds me of my mortal side. It reminds me not to forget about my humaneness." I cut myself off. My good mood was gone. The statue of my mother was defaced. Markers were covering it with cruel messages and names. Thalia gasped. It could only be the work of the Hunters. The automatons would never do this. I would certainly never do this.

"It can't be them! Percy, they wouldn't!"

"THEN TELL ME WHO WOULD!" She flinched at my anger. I continued to speak. "The whole villa like Fort Knox! Leo and Annabeth made the security _themselves_! They told _no one_! No gods could break in! Who else do you think did it? THE AUTOMATONS! _I_ would never do this! I know you wouldn't either. Bring me those maidens, those bitches, those immortal little _imbeciles_, so I can show them that even though they are maidens, that doesn't mean they can get away with being cruel!"

I practically roared this at Thalia. My body was glowing with anger and power. She started smoking. I noticed this immediately. Cursing I calmed myself and shrank to mortal size. I flashed ambrosia into my hands and gave some to her. She thanked me.

"Thalia, I'm sorry! I still haven't gotten complete control over my powers."

She shushed me. "It's understandable for you to get angry. I'll summon all the Hunters and you can interrogate them. But do not hurt them unless Lady Artemis agrees with you."

I nodded. "Very well."

We entered the reception/lobby area and Thalia summoned all the Hunters.

"Lord Perseus and I were taking a walk in the gardens and we came across his statue. It was defaced, and was scribbled on with markers." The elder Hunters gasped. They knew that I had given only one rule. Don't destroy or damage anything in the villa. That rule was disobeyed doubly, because it was my statue.

The younger Hunters didn't show any emotion.

Thalia looked at me and then glanced at her Hunters. "You have greatly offended Lord Perseus. He has opened his home to us, and this is what he gets in return? If any of you have done this, step forward."

No one did. I growled. "Thalia this is a waste of time. I already know who did this, at least among the demigods. Her, her, her, and her." I pointed out the girls. They were new and young, foolishly young. I doubted they had seen any battle. They probably thought being a Huntress of Artemis was all the protection they needed. They didn't know that I was god of the Demigods, and I knew what they were thinking. I also was in control of their fate, within reason.

Zeus had blessed me with my powers ahead of time, because I was learning so quickly. I had already taken on most of my mantles. As god of Demigods, I constantly was granting demigods wisdom concerning a quest, giving them strength during a battle, calming them with peace before an important task. I answered their prayers as best as I could. Their sacrifices were pleasing, and I enjoyed the scent. I also could see when they were to die, and how old they would be.

Anyway, back to the task at hand. Four bitches thought that they could get away with defacing a statue of my mother.

Thalia stared at me. "How did you know that so fast?"

I gave her a crooked grin. "I'm a god." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you admit it?" She asked the girls.

The girls nodded their head.

"Were you the only ones?"

They nodded again. Ouch, betrayed by demigods. That stung.

I glared at them. "Be glad the statue can be repaired. Be glad I'm not Poseidon. Be very glad, that Poseidon wasn't here right now!"

Thalia shuddered. Those girls would've been seawater in a second.

I stared at the four girls. "What I want to know is why?!"

The oldest, which wasn't by much, spoke. "We don't like the lovers of the gods! There sluts! She's obviously someone you slept with!"

Thalia muttered something. She knew that these girls just sealed their fate. I mentally called Artemis, showing her all the anger and hatred that I had for four of her hunters. _ARTEMIS! YOU BETTER GET THESE FOUR, LITTLE SHITS OUT OF HERE BEFORE THEY GET TURNED INTO KELP!_

_I'm on my way. What in the world happened?_

I didn't bother responding. The front doors chimed. An automaton let Artemis in.

"You certainly have heavy security, Percy. Why all the anger? What happened?" Artemis walked in. Thalia and all the other Hunters bowed. I turned away and nodded at Thalia to explain. She did.

I rounded on the girls. "THAT WOMAN YOU DEFACED, THAT WONDERFUL WOMAN YOU WROTE CRUEL NAMES ON _IS MY MOTHER!"_ My voice broke in rage, and I turned away. As calmly I could, I spoke. "Artemis, I never want to see this four…little _monsters _again. God of the demigods, or not, if I see them again, I will cast them into Tartarus. I am not joking. Do not let them anywhere near the sea, or they _will_ drown. They have five minutes to get out of here. I don't care where they go. I would prefer if they went sent to the Underworld, but that is your choice,_ just get them out_." I walked away and entered my Comm. Room. I wanted to talk to Annabeth. She always calmed me down.

No one disturbed me. I talked with Annabeth well into the night, telling her what happened. She told me to apologize to Thalia for getting so angry. I nodded and promised I would. We talked about other things. I was glad to find out that Grover was finally asking Juniper to marry him. I promised to be there for the engagement party. Will and Nico were getting engaged too. I laughed. I was happy that Nico had found happiness at last. I was glad that Will proposed to Nico. I sighed. Nico was a complicated guy, but I honestly believed that he loved Will. He might still have some small sort of affection or an 'if only' crush on me, but it wasn't love.

I called my mother and we talked.

"Percy! How are you! Poseidon told me about the prophecy and then about you becoming a god. How was becoming a god your downfall?" Paul appeared beside her.

"I consider becoming a god worse than being mortal. Because of that, I experienced a lowering in status. I changed from demigod to god. That was my downfall."

Paul nodded. "That makes sense in a twisted sort of way."

I laughed. "Thanks! Mom, have you received the photos and footage of my new villa from Annabeth?"

"Yes, I have. Percy! It's beautiful! Though you really shouldn't have had a statue made of me." She blushed.

I laughed, pushing my returning anger down. "Mom, you deserve a palace yourself!"

She laughed my comment off. "I'm very happy in this apartment."

I smiled at her. "I'm coming to visit you for my birthday." Her eyes lit up and that made everything all better.


	17. Chapter 17: I Throw a Party

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter Seventeen: I Throw a Party

I sighed. The gods were supposed to arrive in 15 minutes. I ran around making sure the champagne was properly chilled, that there were enough sodas for those who didn't drink alcohol, and to see if my rooms and Comm. Room were closed off. I had decided to extend my invitation to the cabin counselors of Camp Half Blood, as well as, the praetors of New Rome. Chiron said that they would arrive in twenty minutes.

The door chime rang. I rang down to see an automaton, I named him Bill, open the door. It was all the younger gods, by younger I mean the second generation Olympians and some minor gods as well, Aphrodite, Persephone, Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Dionysus, Athena, and Eros, Hecate, and Iris. I walked down the stairs and greeted them. Ares and I acted like nothing had happened. I knew that all Ares was trying to do was court me in his own twisted, stupid way. I never told Dad about what happened. That would have started a war for sure. As long as I didn't get drunk tonight, and as long as I was never along with him, then I would be fine.

"Oh Percy! This place is gorgeous!" Aphrodite gushed at me. Hermes nodded. I could tell that he was impressed.

"Thank you! I hope you all don't mind waiting for the rest of the Olympians to arrive. I want to give the tour one time." They nodded. "Until then, I'll show you the lounge." They all followed me, Aphrodite oohing and awing about this and that. Athena was nodded her head, proud of her daughter's accomplishments. I led them into the lounge, which was covered with very comfortable couches and cushy chairs. A fountain in the corner gave an atmosphere of calm. There was a small bar along the wall, and Dionysus went straight to that. Zeus had lifted his non-alcohol rule for just this one night. Artemis approached me. She looked subdued.

"Percy, I hope that your mother's statue was repaired. I am willing to pay for the damages."

My hand tightened on the stem of my glass so much so that it snapped. An automaton immediately cleaned up the mess and gave me another glass. All the gods were looking at me surprised, including Ares.

"It's fine, Artemis. My mother's statue was repaired and is better than ever, but I will not lift the ban, nor will I lift the curse."

She nodded sadly. "I understand."

I had banned any and all Hunters except Thalia, and Artemis herself from entering my villa ever again. I had also cursed the four girls that, should they ever swim in salt water, they would drown. I would keep the ban and the curse until they, the Hunters as a whole, have done something to remove their shame.

All the gods were staring at us in confusion and curiosity. I was about to answer their un-spoken questions when the door chimed again. I left the lounge. "Artemis, you tell them. I don't like thinking about it."

I greeted the elder gods. Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Hades, Poseidon, and even, to my surprise, Amphitrite. Triton was right behind her. I showed them to the lounge as well.

"The demigods and Chiron should be arriving soon. Because they had farther to travel from it will take them longer. However, I can give you a tour now, if you want?"

They all nodded in agreement, and I showed them around. "This room that you're in is obviously the lounge. This room next door, you can bring your drinks with you, this room is the media room. It has all the movies I like, all the music, and video games as well. It's kind of like a party room for teens." I let them look around and then I ushered to them to another room. "This room is the library." Athena gasped. It was almost as good as the Olympian Library. It had floor to ceiling bookshelves with ladders to another floor of the library. Everything was set with mahogany red undertone. It was covered in carpets and heavy curtains. Black sofas and cushy chairs were tastefully placed. "A bar is right next door." I opened the connecting door to another darkly lit room. "This has more heavy alcohol, brandy, gin, etc."

Ares looked around. "How about beer?"

My face darkened. Gabe. "No. No beer. I never touch that stuff, and I don't tolerate anyone drinking it in my presence, much less my villa." Ares blinked at me vehemence. The bell chimed and the demigods filed in. I quickly caught them up on the tour and then continued to show everyone around. Annabeth got lots of compliments.

"Percy was the one that told me what he liked. I just did the architecture. He did the ascetics." That caused everyone to compliment me on my tastes in color combos, and styles. I just smiled and said I learned everything from my mother, which was true.

"This room is one of the two indoor swimming pools. Annabeth's idea to decorate it in early rainforest. I love the volcano Jacuzzi." Poseidon just laughed. He wasn't surprised that his son had an indoor swimming pool.

Annabeth took over for me as I sipped my wine. "This was Percy's idea. He wanted something that would take the place of being under water, whenever he couldn't have the time to visit the ocean." She opened the door to the larger indoor swimming pool. The gods were stunned. It felt as if they were underwater. The air was cooler, almost wet. Annabeth started speaking again. "The floor is covered with two feet of sand. The water was taken directly from the ocean and cleaned. That statue over there was also Percy's wish. Lord Poseidon didn't know he was being photographed so the Athena cabin could make a statue of him." Poseidon blushed. It was of him laughing. One hand was holding his stomach, while the other hand was holding his Trident. It was an uplifting image of him. I snuck a glance at Triton, and I was surprised to see him smiling.

"You caught my father in a rare mood, brother." I all but dropped my glass when he called me brother. He saw my stunned reaction and smirked. "What? I can't call you brother, but Tyson can? That's not exactly fair."

I decided to let that go. I just smiled and nodded.

The demigods were staring around with open mouths. The Stoll brothers were slack jawed and wide eyed. "Our Percy has gone and got himself a villa!" Conner slung his arm around me shoulders. "Hey Percy old pal o'mine! You know, you're my favorite former demigod!" Hermes smirked in the background.

All the other counselors started laughing at Conner's antics. I chuckled. "Yes, Connor, and Travis, you can come and visit whenever you want. That goes for all of the demigods! If you're sick and tired of monsters, then feel free to take a break at my villa!"

All my friends cheered and hugged me. Annabeth laughed. "Come on guys, you need to see the outside." Annabeth and I led them outside. Apollo stuck rather close to me. I guess he didn't like how everyone was getting the feeling that this villa was for Annabeth _and_ me, as in, like a couple. I showed everyone the backyard. When we got to the center garden everyone stopped dead. The statue of my mother was lit up softly in cream white light.

Poseidon's eyes softened. Amphitrite and Triton sighed. I heard Amphitrite murmur to Triton. "At least she is beautiful." Triton nodded.

"Percy…" Poseidon had no words. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. I continued to show them the outdoor pool. Then I showed them the pegasi stables. I fed the pegasi some apples. They were having a party of their own. Blackjack was showing off his new 'Royal Stables' to the mares. I shook my head and ordered some more sugar cubes and apples to be sent to them.

I moved the party upstairs where I showed them the Quests Room. "This room holds all my souvenirs of past quests, and little statues of different icons representing all the quests I've done."

Zeus noticed a small lightning bolt and smirked. Nico picked up the Hades figurine that he had thrown at me. His eyes lowered with shame, but I slung my arm around his shoulders. I whispered. "Don't act like that bro. We're all good now." I grinned at him, and he smiled uncertainly back. I squeezed his shoulders and then let go. I saw Eros smirk at Nico. Nico glared at him and then pointedly looked at Annabeth and then smiled mockingly at him. Eros turned away with a glower. I also noticed Persephone and Hades looking at a model sword with keys in it. Persephone smirked. Thalia started laughing.

"Percy! Seriously! Bob's broom?" I smiled sadly.

"It's not the original. That's still…down there." I looked down with guilt. I abandoned them. I wouldn't rest until I brought them back. Nico started laughing. He pointed to a flower. Just an innocent metal flower that only Thalia, Nico, Persephone, and I recognized.

Ares smirked when he saw a model of his shield. Annabeth gasped suddenly. "Percy! When did you get that!" She pointed behind a glass casing to Aphrodite's scarf.

I started laughing. "I stole it from the attic of the Big House."

Aphrodite frowned. "I've been looking for that scarf _everywhere_! Where did you find it?!"

I smirked and glanced at Hephaestus. "From the Tunnels of Love, six years ago. My first side quest." Aphrodite gasped and stared at me. Ares whistled innocently at the ceiling.

Poseidon noticed the Minotaur's horn and glared at Hades who then joined Ares in looking up at the ceiling. "I never did get you back for kidnapping Sally and trying to kill my son, did I?"

Hades backed away and said silkily. "Now Poseidon, that's ancient history! Surely, Percy's impressed upon you the need to forgive old wounds, right?" He smiled pleadingly at me. I started laughing and distracted my dad by showing him a sand dollar. Only he and I knew what it was representing.

When we had finished looking at all the things from my past. I showed them the map room, and the guest bedrooms. I apologized for having my bedroom and Comm. Room off limits. I led them back downstairs where the party would continue.

All of the gods migrated to the patio. They could look out into the gardens and see the outdoor pool as well. Lots of the demigods and gods were swimming. I had told them to bring swimwear. I smiled as I watched them. The party was going well, nothing had been broken, and everyone loved the villa.

I felt Apollo sidle up beside me. "You didn't show us the Captain's Walk." He smiled.

I smiled and turned. "Been spying on my house from the sky, Pollo?"

He grinned at the nickname only Artemis and I were allowed to call him. "Yes." He said unashamedly. He slipped his hand around my waist. "I never really got to apologize for that kiss."

I laughed it off. "I told you, it's fine. But that was your suitor's kiss, Pollo." He pouted but accepted it well enough.

"Your villa is breathtaking, just like the owner." He murmured in my ear. I shivered. Come on, I'm bisexual. I'd have to be made of stone if I didn't at least react a little to Apollo's advances. He leaned closer to me. "It's kind of sad that you have to live here all alone in this big house. I heard your bed is just as big." His hand slid down to my bottom, and I gasped lightly when he felt me up.

"E-enough, Apollo. Stop." He pouted some more but backed off.

"No fair to all of us other suitors, if you don't give us a chance to show you how we feel. No fair to us other suitors, if you don't give yourself a chance to fall in love with us." He wandered off, calling over his shoulder. "I won't give up. Never have, never will. Never could."

I sighed. "So? Should tie him up and throw him into Tartarus?" Annabeth said. I turned.

"How long have you been there?"

She smiled and kissed me. "Long enough to know that he's planted seeds of doubt in your brain. You're way too nice Percy. You want to give everyone a fair shake. Won't work with love, Perce. Never works with love. Apollo walked in here with his eyes wide open. He knows you love me. He wants to break us up."

I didn't want to speak about love. I turned to her. "Did you notice something about that Quest Room?"

She shook her head.

I sighed. "The whole room is fashioned like the pit of Tartarus. That's why that room was the most detailed."

She gasped and looked sick. "Percy…"

I shook my head. "Tartarus is a part of us, Wise Girl. No matter what happens to any of us. No matter what comes next, Tartarus will never leave our dreams, even in Elysium. I've asked Hades. We'd still have nightmares there. Only in the Isles of the Blest would we have no nightmares."

She buried her face in my shirt. I sighed and held her. "I took no souvenirs from Tartarus. Tartarus itself is enough to remember." A demigod came up to us, and Annabeth automatically played hostess. She dried her eyes and showed them the way to the bathroom. She went back to the party, filling champagne glasses, offering compliments, laughing and waving to someone who waved at her. I watched her. Annabeth could rise to any challenge and complete it with flying colors. She was the one for me. The woman I loved.

"I know you love her. You love her with all the love I still hold for Psyche." I turned to see Eros. He had sadness in his eyes. "I was unfortunate. Psyche didn't love me as much as you love Annabeth. I had hoped that I could find that kind of love directed at me. But I am Love, I cannot deny myself. I cannot lie to myself and say that you could possibly love me more than her." He frowned tentatively. "Annabeth cheated though."

I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

He gave a grimacing smirked. "She met you first." He walked toward me. "Can I claim my kiss? Once I claim that, I'll leave you and Annabeth alone, I swear on the Styx."

I nodded. He leaned forward and kissed me lightly on my lips. His lips were amazingly soft. He broke the kiss gently. His breath hitched. "You even kiss like her, you know?" With that, he walked away.

I sighed again. My life was full of 'what-if's'. First it was Calypso, and now it's Eros.

I saw Apollo dancing with one of his daughters. He waved at me to join, and I laughingly shook my head. Something caught my eye and I looked over to where the Stoll brother's were. They were with Hermes. He winked at me and lifted up a camera and bottle of honey. I swallowed a laugh. Oh yes, the Stoll brothers were loving their father/son time right then. I watched as they snuck up on an unsuspecting Ares. Connor squirted the War god with the honey, covering him completely. Travis dumped the feathers on him, making him look like a War Chicken. Hermes snapped a picture.

Then they all ran. Travis and Conner split, and Hermes ran straight ahead. Ares ran after Hermes, but tripped over a string that the brothers had pulled taut. He fell headfirst into the fountain. Hermes snapped another picture. I couldn't stop laughing and neither could the gods. Everyone, especially Hephaestus, was begging for copies of those pictures. I heard Hermes say something about three drachmas a copy. I snickered and walked down the steps.

"Okay everyone, dinner is just about ready. However," I glanced at Ares. "Some of you might want to clean up before re-entering the house." More chuckles. I directed Ares to the bath house for the pool. Everyone else, who wanted to dry off from swimming, joined him there.

My father walked up beside me. "Percy, this villa is beautiful. I'm very flattered that you have a statue of me, but the one of your mother…" His eyes sparkled. "I wish she could see this. I really do. I tried to give her a palace once, but she declined." Poseidon chuckled. "She asked, 'Now, what would I do with a palace? Honestly, Poseidon?'" I laughed too. That sounded like mom.

"I took a picture of it and gave it to her. But pictures don't really bring the beauty of Olympus home, ya know?"

Poseidon nodded. His eyes taking on a slight mischievous twinkle. "What say, we kidnap her and bring up here?"

I froze. "We can do that?"

Poseidon laughed. "Of course! Zeus does it all the time when Hera's away."

I started laughing. "When?"

"Hmm…tomorrow night?"

"Date."

He smiled and went to join the others inside. I walked into the house with Annabeth. Everyone sat in the lounge until the rest of the company could join us. I sat at the head, with Zeus at the other head. Annabeth was to my left, while my father was to my right. Everyone else was free seating. The demigods clumped together, as did the minor gods, the younger gods, and then the elder gods. I smiled, grateful that everything seemed to be settling down. I grinned at Annabeth. She smiled back at me. I failed to see how Apollo was glaring at her, or how he gritted his teeth. Hermes did though, and he grew nervous. He had told me later about it.


	18. Chapter 18: I Get a Headache

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter Eighteen: I Get a Headache

**Apollo's villa – POV Change**

Hermes flashed to Apollo's villa. He didn't like how his brother had been glaring at Annabeth.

His fears were proven correct when he saw the villa in a shambles. Apollo was throwing a fit. He ran further inside and came across the god himself. He was sharpening his arrows of pestilence. Arrows he hadn't used in nigh over a century.

"What are you doing?!"

"Something I should've done when they first met!"

"You can't kill her, Apollo! Percy would never forgive you!"

"He's a god. He'll get over it. We all do."

"Like Artemis got over Orion? Like you got over Hyacinthus?"

The razor sharp tip of an arrowhead was suddenly at his throat. "I told you never to speak of him."

Hermes spoke calmly, like talking to a wild dog. "This proves my point. You would still gladly throw that wind god to Tartarus, if he weren't in Eros' protection. Why do you expect Percy to not do the same to you?"

Apollo stopped what he was doing. He was listening. Hermes put all his persuasiveness into his voice. "Do you really want Percy, the Percy you love, to hate your guts for all eternity? You're smart, Apollo. You _know_, killing her isn't the right way to go about this. If you kill her, there is no guarantee that he will run to you. In all probability he would run to Love." Apollo stood up abruptly. He looked at Hermes with dark eyes.

"You're right. But what can I do?! She's in the way!"

Hermes resisted rolling his eyes. "You're sister is in control of a group of girls who never marry, who cannot marry, and you don't know what to do?"

Apollo stopped pacing his bedroom. He turned to Hermes and smiled. Hermes took this as a good sign and continued to speak. "If she goes on her own volition, then Percy can blame no one but her. He will go to you for friendship. Love almost always sprouts from friendship."

"Hermes, you are a good friend! You're very good brother! Thank you!" Apollo hugged him and began calling his servants to tidy up his villa. He left soon after to prepare whatever plan he had in mind.

Hermes sighed and sat on Apollo's bed. _No, Apollo, I'm not a good friend. I'm not a good brother, because I want what you want, and I won't loose. Percy will come to me, not you, and by the time you realize my betrayal, he will by my husband._

**POV** **Change**

I laughed at Annabeth's face. She was visiting me, and we were reminiscing about past quests in my Quest Room.

"Oh, I remember this! A sheep! When you rode the underbelly of one to get into Polyphemus' cave!"

I nodded with a laugh. "That thing _stank_! Let me tell you!"

She chuckled. Another figurine caught her eye, a guinea pig and a pirate ship. I blushed, and she started laughing even more. We went to another shelf full of figurines and mementos of the past.

"Oh…Percy, you shouldn't have kept this…" She paled.

I smiled sadly. "Why not? After all, it was on our quest, and that was when I started thinking that you weren't as annoying as you used to be."

She smirked at me, and lifted a manticore spike, it was right next to a small model of the Hoover Dam. "That was when you almost lost me, wasn't it?"

"We always miss what we have lost." I rubbed my nose in her hair, and breathed in her scent. I started kissing the back of her neck. She arched and stiffened. I trickled power into her body. She gasped. I knew it was a heady feeling that causes the user to want more. I smiled. She put the spike down with shaking fingers and turned quickly to face me. She did something that was completely shocking, but sadly, not out of character. She slapped me.

"Oww!"

"Don't you _dare_ think you can manipulate me like that! If you want me to kiss you, then ask me, and I will!" I mumbled something about making it more pleasurable for her and blushed with embarrassment.

She smiled and kissed my stinging cheek. She kissed my jaw and then my lips. I took control and tilted her head just slightly to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth to moan, _and_ let me in. Our kiss was just getting intense when I felt an urgent prayer come to the back of my head. _Renya…_ She was in need of guidance, concerning the demigods at New Rome. I groaned and broke the kiss. Annabeth looked confused. I shook my head.

"Renya is praying to me. It's an emergency." I half expected Annabeth to throw some kind of fit, but she merely nodded and pushed me to the Comm. Room.

"Go do you godly stuff. I'll see you at the meeting with Jason, okay?"

"Annabeht, you're not…?"

"Mad?" I nodded. She smiled. "Honestly, I'm disappointed, but I knew that this would happen. Gods are busy. I'm happy that you've even been able to spend an afternoon with me!" She was genuine. She was truly happy with the time we were able to spend.

I smirked. "Next time, we'll do less talking and more kissing."

She laughed and shook her head. "I enjoy the talking almost as much as the kissing." I laughed too and then vanished to Camp Jupiter.

The minute I appeared there, my form flickered and a headache started brewing. I clutched my head. The pain was intense. I knew that the Greeks and Romans must have been having a skirmish. I ran to the main area in front of the Senate building.

I saw five Greek demigods, surrounded by a group of Romans. My form flickered again. I chose Roman. It was fiercer. They would obey me, or I would squash them.

"AND JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The effect was instantaneous. The fighting stopped, and the headache lessened. I blinked and stared at all the demigods.

Renya bowed to me. "Lord Perseus, we are honored to have a visit from you. There has been a disagreement."

I motioned impatiently for her to continue. "And?"

"The Greeks were comparing battle strategies and claimed that if the Romans had attacked in the Golden Age of Greece then the Romans would never have defeated the Greeks."

I stared at her. That's it? That was the reason for these demigods to almost kill each other? I growled. Turning violently onto the group responsible I asked. "How did you make this claim? With boasting and arrogance, or calmly and matter-of-factly?"

Malcolm strode forward. "We stated it calmly." He was being truthful. Good, I expected nothing less from Annabeth's brother.

"And how did the other's react?"

Malcolm hesitated. He is wondering if he should tell the complete truth.

"They laughed at us, and scoffed at the idea. I suggested we put in a mini version. My group put against an equal number of theirs. We won, and they contested it." Truth.

A Roman demigod shouted. "You didn't win you son of a bitch! Son of the goddess of Weakness!" Lie.

Malcolm bristled. One did not simply insult Athena to Athena's children, it was like expecting them to be okay with having a pet spider. I stepped between them, before another fight could break out.

"You dare shout in front of me? DO YOU DARE INSULT ANOTHER DEMIGOD IN FRONT OF ME, THE GOD OF DEMIGODS?!" My form flickered, and I suddenly looked like a very angry Greek Percy. Both Angry Roman Percy and Angry Greek Percy were very frightening. Angry Roman Percy just looked more like a wolf, but Angry Greek Percy looked more like a shark. The Greeks backed away. They recognized that look, most of them from experience.

I calmed myself. My form flickered before staying on Greek. "Answer my questions. Who kills demigods and revels in your deaths?"

Both Greeks and Romans spoke. "Monsters."

I nodded. "Who would fight with you always when against monsters?"

The Greeks spoke first. "Demigods." The Romans said, "Our brothers."

I pointed at a random Roman in the group. "Who is your parent?" I already knew, but I pretended to be ignorant, for the effect.

"Venus."

I pointed to a Greek student. "And you?"

"Aphrodite."

I nodded. "Up in Olympus they are one in the same. You two came out of the same body. You two are siblings. Stop thinking that one is Greek and one is Roman, and start thinking, one is my sibling and one is my cousin. You are all family on the godly side. NOW STOP FIGHTING, IDIOTS!" I roared at them. They winced and nodded. The Romans bowing and the Greeks nodding.

I nodded to them and turned to Renya. "See that this doesn't happen again. If anyone starts a fight on the basis of Greek or Roman, have him or her punished, as humanely as possible, but make them regret their choice. No matter what ancestry they come from. Give absolutely equal punishments. If a soldier mouths off, and a student mouths off at an equal amount of offense then give them the same punishment. Do not let your own bias sway you. View them all as demigods, not Greek or Roman. Is that clear?"

She bowed and nodded. "Yes, Lord Perseus." I nodded to her and glowed brightly. I reappeared in my villa.

"Annabeth?"

"Hey Percy! What was the emergency all about?" She appeared with an apple in her hand and a book in the other. I took the apple and book and put them on a random table. Ignoring her disgruntled look, I proceeded to lift her by her waist and spin her around in a tight circle. Pulling her back down to me, I kissed her firmly on the mouth.

"I saw Malcolm just now. The Greek students and the Roman demigods were fighting. Pride, pride, and more pride. Malcolm claimed that if Rome tried to conquer the Greeks back in their Golden Age, then the Romans would have lost. They proceeded to demonstrate that claim in an equal, but smaller scale mock battle, that quickly turned into a real battle. Renya called to me to stop it. When I arrived I got such a huge headache I nearly went ballistic at the kids for starting it." I shook my heads. "Now, I know what the gods meant by being incapacitated. Imagine what that pain would feel like for a full sized war!"

Annabeth stared at me sharply. "Why would you have pain unless…Percy, do you have a Roman form?"

I nodded and shimmered form. She looked me up and down. I knew she could pick up on slight differences from the Greek Percy that she knew so well. This was the Percy that Lupa had trained. The Percy that she had seen glimpses of in Tartarus. I reverted back to Greek. I was much more comfortable in Greek when I was calm.

"That is how they viewed me during the short time they saw me. I was always fighting, arguing, being belligerent to Mars, or leading armies. They never got to see my quirkier, lighthearted side. They never really noticed my Greek side." I moved to my bedroom; she followed me inside. I smiled at her and went over to my wardrobe.

Annabeth nodded, but suddenly she frowned. She twisted her hands together. "Percy, Artemis talked to me while you where gone."

I turned from my wardrobe, a spare shirt in hand. Hera looked down on sloppiness during meetings. "Oh?"

"She said that Apollo's had dreams about me dying. She said that the only chance for my survival would be to join the ranks of the Hunters."

I froze. Maybe it was my godly brain and possible higher IQ, maybe it was the fact that I knew Apollo better than Artemis even did, maybe it was because of Kronos' influence and ability to sniff out deception, or maybe it was the fact that I had expected this ever since the beginning of the competition for my hand, but I smelled something very fishy, and it wasn't my father.

"What were Apollo's exact words, Annabeth. This is very important."

She thought. "Artemis said that Apollo told her that, 'I have had dreams about Annabeth dying. I think that her best mode of survival is to join you as a Huntress.' What do you think it means?" She looked at me, a glimmer of suspicion in her eyes.

I gave a scornful laugh. My anger against Apollo caused my form to flicker. "It means that Apollo's finally decided to play rough. It means that he wants you out of the way, without killing you. He wants me, but you're in the way. It's so convenient that Apollo is the god of Prophecy. Notice his wording?" Apollo was a fool. He underestimated me…like everyone did.

Annabeth gasped. She's always been very quick. "He's not lying. He has probably day dreamed of a world without me in it." She glared at me. "Why the no good, back-stabbing, two faced, jerk! I'll show him! Tricking me to become a Maiden! Agh!" I chuckled. Annabeth looked very cute when angry, but only when she wasn't angry with me.

"Forget about it. I'll talk to him." I kissed her on her nose. "Stay in the villa. No matter what happens. Stay in the villa. He can't come to you here." She nodded. I flashed out to the Throne Room. My shirt still in my hands I quickly put it on, before slipping through the doors. I had just cracked to the doors open when I heard his voice.

"Father, I beg you! Don't approach Percy about what I told you! He won't know anything about the increase of power to the Council! How could he? He can't see the future!"

"I have made up my mind. I'm going to speak to him about it. Perhaps it's something that comes with his godly abilities? In any case we need to know."

I swallowed. Zeus was getting impatient. I wondered when this was going to happen. I shuddered. I didn't want the gods fighting to keep me free or enslaved. I knew what would happen. I would become a concubine, a consort, a sex slave that had no will or say in my future. As long as I was kept alive, they would be able to do anything they would want to me…including Ares…call me narrow minded, but that wasn't what I had in mind for my life. I would suck them dry and take over Olympus before that happened.

"Father, listen to me! Do you want the world torn by war? When has the Council _ever_ shared?! They will want this power for themselves! They will fight over it. Using their godly abilities to try to tilt the scales to their favor. What happens after that? The mortals will feel the repercussions. Have we fought two wars just to throw those lives and sacrifices away?! Father, please hear me! We must leave this alone!"

There was a pause before Zeus spoke again. "Apollo, you worry too much. Now go. I'll speak to Percy about this at the meeting."

I heard a sound that resembled a strangled scream of frustration, and suddenly Apollo was plowing right into me. He almost gave a shout when I covered his mouth. I closed the door and took his hand, yanking him to another chamber nearby.

"What are we going to do?"

Apollo gave a despairing noise. "I don't know?!"

I growled. "Well think of something! Something as clever as that plan to get Annabeth to become a Hunter!" Apollo froze.

I laughed scornfully and lowly. "You didn't cover your tracts well enough, Pollo. And you didn't bring into account the possibility that Annabeth would tell me everything…"

He shuddered. I had transformed into my Roman form. I was pissed. Riptide was suddenly in my hand. "I don't like it when someone tries to play dirty, Apollo. I wouldn't like it if Ares tried to do something to you! I wouldn't like it if Eros tried to do something Hermes. I don't like my friends and family getting picked on."

Apollo nodded silently, staring at the sword on his neck. I pulled away. "I want you to not harm the other suitors. Vow it."

"I- I vow on the River Styx to not harm, maim, or kill any of the other suitors for your hand."

Thunder boomed. I nodded. "Excellent." I took his hand and guided him out of the room. "I'm going to try and think something up. I need a fat, juicy red herring Zeus can swallow."

Apollo nodded and tightened his hand's grip on mine.

**Response to the two "Guest" ****reviewers.**

**If there is nothing constructive that you have to say, then please do not post a review. If you have something against homosexuality or bisexuality, then please keep it to yourself. ****I am not gay; however, I hold nothing against those who are. Humans have freedom to do as they wish.**

**If I am misunderstanding your reviews then forgive me, please. ****However, from this point on, all readers who do not like the contents of my stories please keep your opinions to yourself. No one is forcing you to read this. **

**For those of you who have been gracious in your reviews, _thank you_. I greatly appreciate your support.**

**Thank you all again for your reviews, but please keep them polite and kind. **

**Thank you,**

**InkStainedHands1177**


	19. Chapter 19: The Gods Discover My Secret

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

Chapter Nineteen: The Gods Discover My Secret

I was smart enough to bring an iPod this time. Zeus droned on and on about nothing in particular. I knew he was waiting to lull me into a sense of complacency. I hid a smirk, lucky I had already been given a heads up.

I reviewed my plan. It was risky, very risky, but what plan wasn't?! I sighed.

"Yes, Percy? Did you say something?"

I looked up and saw Zeus staring at me, his eyes glittering. "Nope." I emphasized the 'p' with a popping sound.

He nodded and then continued to speak about the politics and boundaries that needed to be set up with Hades and Poseidon. The gods had been shocked with my ability to control the dead. Hades wanted the spirits returned and Poseidon claimed that they died in the sea, and that was our territory.

I heard a sound of metal and looked up. Uh oh. "Um…Uncle Zeus, my father is trying to strangle Uncle Hades." Zeus nodded.

"Yes, they do that two times a week. You'll get use to it."

Apollo muttered. "Funny, father, you never get used to it when they do it to you, which is three times a week."

Zeus cleared his throat and glared at his son. "Do you wish to become mortal again, boy?"

Apollo paled and shook his head. That first time hadn't been all that bad, but he didn't want to repeat it again.

I looked at them confused. Artemis called over to me. "Apollo smart mouthed Zeus and father stripped him of his godly powers for a few years and forced him to be a slave to a mortal. To teach him humility."

I looked at Apollo. As god of humility, I could tell just how much any creature had. I smiled sweetly at Apollo, speaking to Artemis all the while. "It didn't work."

All the gods, who had overheard that, started laughing, drowning out Apollo's angry shouts at my betrayal. I yawned again. This meeting was as dull as Asphodel.

I glanced over to the other side of the room. Persephone and Dionysus were tying Ares up with flowers and grape vines to prevent him from joining the fight between Hades and my father. Aphrodite was arguing with Hephaestus. Demeter was shouting something about cereal curing all ills. Gods can get sick? I glanced at Athena. She was calmly talking to Annabeth as if nothing was going on. I heard something on my left.

"Disgusting isn't it." Turning, I saw Hermes smirking at the scene.

"Yeah, it does remind me of a day care."

Hermes snickered. "Do you want to get away from it all? There's a balcony just behind you. Once outside the noise is incredibly muffled." I looked around the room one last time and nodded. I noticed Artemis glancing at Hermes and me and then staring at her brother, as if trying to mentally alert him of Hermes making moves on me. Apollo was too busy writing a song to notice _anything_ going on. When that guy focuses, he really focuses!

I slipped outside with Hermes. I noticed his arm slipping around me, but I let it happen. I was too tired to play hard. I looked up at the stars and saw The Huntress. I smiled. I missed Zoe. After I got to know her, she was actually pretty kind.

"Which one are you looking at?"

"The Huntress. Zoe Nightshade. She was one of Artemis' hunters. She died during the years leading up to the second Titan War." Hermes nodded.

"See that one?" He pointed to another constellation and began telling me stories about it. I didn't seem to notice his body getting closer and closer to mine. Or how his voice became only a whisper. When I turned to thank him for the story, I realized that his face was only centimeters from my own.

"H-Hermes, can you let me go?" I asked this as calmly as possible.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid that's impossible, love." His voice was husky. He slipped another hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I tried to fight back, but my arms were weak. My mind suddenly flashed to the drink that Hermes offered me at the beginning of the meeting. Fool! Fool! Idiot! STUPID KELP HEAD!

I struggled limply against Hermes. He smiled. "Why fight it, Perce? I know you feel something for me, you just wont let yourself acknowledge it." With that he flashed us out of there, and to his own villa. He picked me up bridal style and entered his bedroom. Once he closed the doors, he set me on his bed.

He then straightened and said. "I'm afraid I had to do that. Father was going to grill you tonight about that prophecy Apollo stupidly told him at the very beginning of this mess. I had to get you out of there without raising suspicions that I might be covering something up. If people saw us, which I'm sure they did, they'll know I'm taking you away for a night of love."

I groaned and collapsed weakly on the bed. "And the drug?"

"So you wouldn't struggle against me and make things awkward. Also, you would have proof to your precious Annabeth that it wasn't your idea. I'm willing to take the blame of rape, if it puts this war off a little longer." Hermes had a thread of jealousy in his voice, which made me nervous. I decided to change the subject away from Annabeth.

I turned to see him changing clothes. I turned my gaze away. "Where will I sleep tonight? Uncle Z will obviously try to find me at my villa."

"Here."

"Where in the villa?"

"Here."

I snapped my gaze back to him, nudity be hanged. "What?"

He turned back to me, bare chest, and what a nice chest it was. Ack! Mind elsewhere Jackson! "You'll be sleeping with me tonight. Doing nothing, I promise. Just sleeping."

I stared at him. "Me. Sleeping on the same bed?" He nodded. "With a suitor?" Another nod. "Under the bed sheets?" A nod accompanied with a grin. "All through the night?" His grin widened as he nodded again. I shook my head limply. "OH NO!" I tried to get up again, but Hermes was there, pushing me gently down. A kitten could've push me over I was so weak. I gritted my teeth. "Do you have any more of this wonder drug?!"

He smiled. "Yes, I do, but I won't use it on you." He looked down at me, a smirk play on his lips. "Tonight at least."

I glared at him. "I don't know whether to thank you, or to punch you in the nose."

"Kiss me?"

"Fat chance."

Hermes glanced my way. "I'm afraid that the chance got rather thin all of a sudden, love. You seem to forget, I am stronger than you."

I gulped and shuffled weakly away from him. Hermes practically purred like a cat who got the milk, or in this case the suitor who got the god.

"Um…Hermes, let's talk about this, huh? Think about Apollo! He's your brother! Well, half-brother, but you guys are still close! Do you want to betray him like that? Ah!"

Hermes had pinned me to the corner of his bed and was currently licking my neck, and giving me butterfly kisses. Trying to create words and string them into sentences, I stuttered.

"Stop…pl-please…" Hermes just shook his head.

He whispered into my ear. "I'm not hurting you, Perce. I know I'm not. I'm actually making you feel pretty good, aren't I? Why are you afraid of something that feels good?" He kissed my lips gently. He hadn't done anything truly invasive. He hadn't even taken off my pants, or put his hand up my shirt.

I gasped when he touched me. Hermes chuckled, and pulled away. I stared at him. If that bulge was anything to go by he was fully aroused, and he was pulling away? I managed to stutter out.

"You've got some pretty strong self-control there."

He just chuckled. "Yes, but I can solve my problem. You, however, cannot." He winked at me and left for the bathroom. I growled profanities at him. This was the worst torture, but I couldn't call out for him. That would be admitting that I craved him as much as Annabeth, and I didn't, not really. Annabeth was all I needed. I couldn't wait for her to be able to do this for me. I would do other things to her too. I sat back and played with my fantasies until I realized that it was only making my issue bigger. I hissed with frustration. Hermes came back out, looking refreshed and relaxed. I glared at him.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. Come on. Let's get some sleep."

By this time, I had gotten so weak, that I couldn't even move. He pulled off my shirt, all the while tweaking a nipple or rubbing a sensitive spot. I bit my moans back viciously.

"Do you want your pants off? Hmm?" He smiled at me.

"Leave 'em." I shot back. He tutted.

"You shouldn't be so mean to me, or maybe I would have left them alone. Now, I just want to do it." His hands moved up my legs and untied my belt. Pulling the belt off, he tugged the jeans. They came off eventually and my boxer slid slightly down as well, just hanging off my hips, to my utter horror. Hermes slid a finger into the band of my boxers.

"Up or down?"

I changed tactics. "Up please." I smiled at him sweetly. He smiled back.

"Very well. I was half hoping you would bark at me again." He pulled them up and left them alone. I sighed. He slipped me under the sheets and went to his own side of the bed.

I fell asleep alone, and I woke up a human pillow. I groaned. Conner and Travis were _just like their dad_! I had, had the misfortune of camping with the Stolls once. I was turned into a double human pillow. Meaning, I was being hugged from both sides. Awkward much? I check and found my problem gone. That was good at least, though most unsatisfying. My strength was back, but I was feeling very shaky. I tried to move, and a burst of power shot through me into Hermes.

Hermes shot out of bed with a yelp and stared at me in shock. "Why in the world did you just do that?! You could've woken me up like a decent person would, but no you just had to shock me awake?!"

I stared at him. "It wasn't me. It was that damnable drug you gave me last night. It's making me shaky. I can't control my power any more!" Hermes paled.

"Side effect?"

"Duh!"

"Percy, I'm so sorry!" Apollo just burst into the room. He stopped cold. Before he could say anything. I shouted.

"I still have my boxers on!" Annabeth was right behind him, and heard my outburst. She smirked.

"Never doubted you Seaweed Brain. Music Head here did, however."

I glared at Apollo. "Thanks." He shuffled awkwardly. I glared at Hermes. "Thanks. A lot!"

Hermes cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly. "Uh huh."

The door chime was suddenly ringing. I groaned and tried to get up. This time my power burst and shot into Annabeth who was helping me. She staggered away and stared at me in horror. "Percy! Zeus is _right outside_! Control yourself!"

Hermes all but wailed. "He can't. It's the side effect of the drug Apollo gave me."

I growled. I had a perfect fish for Zeus to swallow, but these two buffoons had to waltz in and mess things up. Annabeth helped me dress and I leaned on her.

I stared at Apollo and Hermes. "Say nothing. Do nothing. Let me and Annabeth take over." I glanced at her. "Ready to adlib, Wise Girl?"

She grinned at me. "It's Night all over again, Seaweed Brain."

I chuckled. "Doubt we can use the tourist ploy again."

She just started laughing. The gods were let in. Annabeth, Apollo, Hermes, and I had moved out of the bedroom and were now in the main reception room. The door opened. I didn't move. Annabeth held me tightly. Zeus marched in, followed by all the Olympians.

"Oh great. We have a full show." Apollo muttered.

I started murmuring to the others around me. "Whatever happens, work on Poseidon, Hestia, Hephaestus, Artemis, Athena, and Dionysus. Above all Athena and Dionysus. Keep an eye out of Zeus, Hera, Hades, Demeter, Persephone, Ares, and Aphrodite." They all nodded.

Zeus marched in. "Perseus Jackson, god of Olympus, we have some questions for you." He eyed my friends. "They do not concern your complicated love affairs."

I gritted my teeth. He was making me sound like a whore, but I didn't move. I was still a virgin, and Artemis knew that. So did Annabeth, Athena, and Poseidon. I stayed stock-still.

"What questions did you have for me, Uncle Zeus?" I spoke calmly.

"A little while back Apollo gave me a prophecy. If you became a god, you would greatly increase the Council's power. Do you know anything about that.

I gulped, to tell the truth and start a war, or to change Olympus and prevent a war.

"You're father would be very proud of you all." Apollo jumped. He stared at me in surprise. Annabeth was hiding a proud grin.

Zeus looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Kronos was all about power too. He was afraid to loose it. So much so, that he tried to kill his own heirs. I've always seen a trend. War follows when someone tries to grab as much power as possible. Isn't that right Athena?"

She looked startled. "Yes. That is right…" Her eyes became unfocused. I knew she was going to figure things out soon.

"Hurry." Annabeth muttered. I nodded.

"The one thing Kronos wanted was revenge. He wanted all of you to be destroyed. If he couldn't destroy you himself, he would cause you to destroy yourselves. Right Athena?"

She snapped her gaze at me. "Correct. Kronos has always wanted that."

"If you fight over power, and scrabble over it, then you're doing exactly what Kronos wants. I say leave this quest alone. I have no idea what this power is, but I think we should stop talking about, and continue trying to improve ourselves for a better Age."

Zeus nodded. Annabeth stumbled. It was nothing but a small stumble. But the momentum caused her to drop me. Zeus stepped forward right when I tried to move up and stand on my own.

A simple stumble.

A simple fall.

A simple, kind gesture.

All led to war.

**The next update will be the last chapter of this story. HOWEVER, I am writing a sequel to this story. It will be titled The Gods Are Crazy. I haven't finished it yet, so the updates won't be as regular as this story was. Actually, I've only written seven or eight chapters into it, so please have patience as you wait for the updates. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this so far! I know I have. **

**Thank you for your continued support and encouragement!**

**Ink...**


	20. Chapter 20: I Start a War

**This chapter is rated T (Bad language)**

**This is it! The last chapter of this story. Keep an eye out for the sequel! = )**

**Thanks for everything, guys!**

**Ink…**

Chapter Twenty: I Start a War

Zeus reeled back, shocked. I stared at him, my mouth open and gaping. I kept thinking that this didn't happen. This was only my horrible imagination thinking the worst.

Annabeth grabbed me and pulled me away. Shit! Shit! Shit! This wasn't suppose to happen. I could hear the Crooked Bastard chuckling. I was about to try damage control when Zeus spoke. His eyes were glazed and dilated.

"It's you! Not what you would bring us, but _you_! You are the power!" His eyes flicked towards Hermes and Apollo. "And you tried to keep that from me? Are you trying to usurp me?!" He made a grab for me, but Annabeth yanked me away. I felt like a rag doll.

Hermes spoke quickly. "No! Father, no, we are merely trying to prevent Kronos from winning beyond the grave. Please, let go of this power lust, Father! It will only lead to war, and destruction!"

Apollo cried softly. "Troy! Troy! How will this age end?" Louder he shouted. "This age shall end in death, fire, and storms! Mortals shall be murdered by lightning! Demigods shall be killed by fire! What are we to do?! Nullify those last two wars with this hideous lust for power?! Father, please see reason!" Annabeth and I were slowly moving away from Zeus' reach.

Ares eyes saw our movement. "Father! The daughter of Athena is stealing the power!"

I shouted. "What?! I'm just power now?! What a way to de-humanize me, Ares!"

Athena cried out above the shouts of the gods. "Enough! We must stand together! We must not fight amongst each other!"

Poseidon clashed his trident against Ares' sword. "You will not use my son, for your own lusts!"

Zeus screamed at his brother. "You merely want him for yourself!"

Hades shouted among his brothers. "I lost the most power during the Roman's takeover. I deserve him!"

Artemis pushed him away from me, shouting all the while. "No one deserves Percy Jackson!"

Aphrodite was calling for me to come to her. Saying that she could give me anything I wanted if I just gave her more power.

Apollo and Hermes were jostled as they tried to protect Annabeth from Hera.

I knew it was too late to change anything. The die was cast, so to speak. The room was split into two parts. A line had been made between the gods. Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Hestia, Hephaestus, and Dionysus were calling out to the other gods to see reason. I surprised to see Dionysus taking my side, but then I remember all the flashes of wisdom and small kindness to me that he showed. Maybe he had a heart after all, buried deep under all his bitterness.

I heard Zeus scream something about a conspiracy against him. I knew it was too late for any diplomacy. I stared at their eyes, I could tell that no words would reach them. They were too far-gone.

My strength was coming back slowly. I pushed Annabeth away just in time to stop Ares from killing her with his sword. He chuckled at me.

"I noticed power is exchange to through physical contact. I'll have lots of fun with you, Jackson!"

I growled and pushed him away. "I'd rather go to Tartarus!" Apollo and Hermes stopped Ares from touching me. I grabbed Annabeth and we moved away from the fray. I didn't want the gods to revert to their natural beings and burn her to ashes.

"Go to my villa. You know the codes. It's a fortress. Stay there and wait for the others." She nodded, knowing that she was just a demigod in a fight with gods. As god of humility, I knew that this was hard for her to admit, but she nodded.

"Don't die on me Seaweed Brain!"

I gave her my signature crooked grin. "Hey, I'm a god now, I can't die!"

She sniffed, in perfect copy of her mother. "Well, do get capture either! I'm not going to let you leave me again!"

I kissed her. "I won't leave you. Now hurry! Before the gods start showing their glory!"

She kissed me again. I fed her enough strength to get her back on her feet. She pulled away, swallowed her pride, and fled to the outside, and ran away. I sighed. No matter what happened, at least she would be safe. I would have to keep the demigods safe as well. I wondered what side they would choose, their parents or me?

This was going to be hard on me. I was the god of demigods, after all. Romans and Greeks would fight for their parents, and most probably against the other children. Jason…Nico…Hazel…Thalia…. Thalia, she was going to be most torn, Artemis and me, against her father. This war was wrong. It split families. I felt a sob trying to rip its way out of my throat, but I held it down. I wouldn't cry. Time enough for mourning with the dead were counted.

I turned back and saw my father battling Zeus and Hades, trident against swords. Apollo and Artemis were fighting Ares and Persephone. Hestia fought against Demeter. Hephaestus clashed swords with Aphrodite. Though he was crippled there was no denying that he was excellent with swords. Aphrodite, herself, was frighteningly good.

They had all started growing, and glowing with power. I noticed Hermes using his dagger against Hera. Preventing her from aiding her husband, or sister. Athena was screaming at them to stop this idiocy. She finally gave up and started helping Hermes subdue Hera. Artemis and Apollo continued to fight against Ares. Persephone was unconscious. Gods could lose consciousness? Wow…

I heard a scream and saw Hestia bleeding golden ichor from her cheek. Demeter wore a feral grin at hurting her sister. I felt sick. I saw Dionysus coming to Hestia aid. His eyes were black with anger at anyone hurting the peaceful goddess of the hearth and home. Vines grew out of nowhere and started to hamper the opposing gods and goddesses. Ares grunted and just started hacking at them with his sword. Dionysus cried out. I guess the vines were connected to him somehow.

I grew in stature to my full height, and rushed to aid my father. Riptide had grown in size with me. I never could figure out how that worked. With my father, we pushed Zeus and Hades away. Zeus tried to grab me, but I continually dodged him. I noticed my father tiring. I reached out to grab him and pull him back, instead power coursed through me and into him. His aura glowed brighter than the sun. He bellowed a laugh and charged against Hades with renewed vigor. I sighed. That had only made things worse. I turned just in time to dodge another attempt of Zeus' to grab me.

"You've helped your father, boy! Why not help me? I'm your uncle after all!"

"This is wrong! This is all wrong! Uncle, see reason! We shouldn't be fighting! Please just let this go."

He growled and slammed me backwards against the wall. I hadn't been prepared for such a vicious attack. I would have expected that from a Titan, but not from Zeus, no matter how much he disliked me. My head had cracked against the wall. Blackness was filling my vision. I fought it.

My father screamed my name. Everyone turned and saw Zeus choking me, golden ichor flowing down my face. Poseidon roared in anger and pulled Zeus off of me. I tried to get up, but the blow to my head, and the drug still in my system made my body sluggish. I curse Hermes again for giving it to me. I was the best swordsman on the Council, it was a fact, not a boast. I could've have helped more!

However, my mind went fuzzy, and all I could do was watch as the gods fought against each other. The defending gods had formed a small semi-circle around me to protect me.

And all this time, I could hear a small chuckling, deep in the background of my mind. Kronos. I felt like I was being pulled deeper into myself. The shouts, and clashes of swords became muffled.

I was surrounded by blackness. A voice spoke from the darkness, enfolding me, surrounding me, slicing through me, chilling me with a cold so freezing that it burned.

"_Like my plan B, boy? I have to admit, it went so much better than I expected! To make matters even better, it was you who delivered the final blow. You, who stopped me first, now have continued my desires!"_ He started laughing.

"_Zeus will see reason! He defeated you! He will do it again!"_ I shouted at the blackness. I heard more chuckling.

"_I'm sorry boy, but maybe you've forgotten whose son he is?"_

I fell to my knees. "_Zeus is the son of Kronos."_

"_Exactly, and you know the old saying. 'Like father, like son.'" _He started laughing in triumph.

"_He still has justice in him! I know he does! How else would my father let him rule for so long?!"_

Kronos had no answer to that, and I felt hope bloom, but he destroyed it. "_Your father is flawed, and he is my son too. He let your uncle rule, because he didn't want this war to happen. He knew that if Zeus continued to rule, everything would be relatively peaceful."_

"_Peaceful! That means there is hope! I refuse to let you win, Kronos! You lost before, and you will loose again!"_

"_You refuse? YOU REFUSE?! That is funny! I have already won! Or did you forget Demeter's smile as she struck her eldest sister? Perhaps you've already forgotten how Zeus threw you against the wall with powers that he inherited from ME?! The gods are lost, and chaos will ensue. I will feed off of that chaos, and rise again. When I do, be aware, I will want my power back! Perhaps I will collect it slowly, pleasurably, one night at a time…one night at a time I will crush your hope and break your will…"_

His cold laughter chilled me to the bones. I felt despair fill me. The Crooked One had won.

I heard Rachel's voice fill my mind.

"_Not yet, Seaweed Brain! Remember the prophecy! 'Perseus Jackson, greatest of all, Fire and Sky will be your downfall. Change or alter Olympus, you must, Or this Age shall end in war of lust.' You haven't lost yet! Change Olympus!"_

That was the last thing I heard before everything went silent. I slumped to the ground. I didn't feel my father pick me up and flee Hermes' villa.

Darkness fell upon me, and I felt Kronos' chilling touch caress my soul.

**Hey you guys! I'm writing the sequel. It's going to be called **_**The Gods Are Crazy**_**. **

**Oh! Btw, there is a movie that shares the same title as **_**this**_** story, so, I don't own the movie either! Hope you enjoyed this story. I certainly enjoyed writing it. **

**= )**

**Thank you guys so so much for your reviews and favoriting and following my story. Thank you once again for you support and encouragement! **

**Keep an eye out for the sequel. It'll be Coming Soon to Fanfiction. = )**

**InkStaindHands1177**


End file.
